The Protector
by MarvelGirl8992
Summary: The Night Hydra murdered Renee's mother changed everything. Why did Hydra want Renee so bad? Why didn't Hydra's most deadly assassin follow his orders and bring her in? Renee has always vowed to find out why. She may have had a rough start at life, but Renee was going to make the best of the live she was given. Just like she was Protected when she was a child, she was going to be
1. Chapter 1: Backstory

I sometimes wonder how my life ended up here…  
I wonder where it all went wrong…  
I had an amazing life.

A Great Mom.

A Great Dad.  
Until the night…  
They murdered my parents.

Life was always simple and peaceful having a loving support system was amazing. Being loved and being taken care of was all I had ever wanted in life.

I was six years old when my parents were murdered by Hydra. my mom told me to hide in my toy box as the men came and murdered them. My parents died to protect me and I sometimes wonder why.

Was I worth it? Have I lived my life to the fullest? Would they be proud of the woman I've grown up to be? Or would they be disappointed in the life choices I had made.

I sometimes wonder how I managed to escape after they were murdered. Someone or something was looking out for me that night. 

The Winter Solider is what they called him, they told him to bring me to them alive that they had plans for me but when he looked into my eyes and I looked into his he couldn't do it.

I remember holding my stuffed Captain America doll as a way to protect me. This startled him, and he gently told me it would be okay. That he wouldn't let them hurt me anymore. He stayed with me till help arrived and then he was gone.

That wasn't the last I'd see of him. Bucky is what I learned to call him. He watched over me for long time as I was placed in and out of foster care and homes. But one day I knew this would be the last time I saw him. He patted my head and smiled sadly at me.

"I fear they're onto me. I can't stay much longer, or they'll find you too. I promise one day, one day this will be better."

I remember crying and quietly asking "Will I ever see you again?" Bucky smiled small at me.

"I hope so. I hope." He patted my head once more and smiled small at me.

"You remind me so much of my O'l buddy Steve. You're a lot like him... I'm with you till the end of the line Renee. Remember that."

As he turned to run off I called out to him.

"BUCKY! I promise I'll save you someday I promise you!" He turned back to smile and nod his head at me.

I wouldn't see or hear about Bucky for many years. But I vowed to always keep my promise to him.

I don't know if it's because I reminded him of Steve Rogers or what. But I am forever grateful he didn't follow his orders and risk so much for my sake.

Because of him I wasn't some lab experiment because of him I wasn't raised to be a solider because of him I made my own life choices.

My whole life I searched and searched for answers as to why my parents were murdered.

I was pushed from foster care and homes. I was even sent me to Hell's Kitchen where I'd be the nun's problem. There I met a friend who I learned so much from.

Matty, we always had each other's backs and I learned then what having a family and a friend was like again. For once since my parents died I was truly happy again. Even if I was in a home run by nuns I didn't care. I had a friend now.

Unfortunately for me I got sent again to another home in Queens.

I promised Matty I would keep in touch and that he'd see me again.

I always keep my promises.

I was sad to leave the only friend I had. I was bummed and disappointed. I was ten years old at this point and I was sure that I would never find a family or find another home again. I had learned where my mother was buried, and I would sneak off when I could to visit her grave.

I feel fate played a huge role in this…

On one of my many visits to see my mom... I overheard a crying little boy. I walked around and was met with big sad brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" The little sad brown eyes look up at me and looks down wiping his eyes and sniffling.

"My parents are gone… We buried them today." I looked around and saw the giant group of people all gathered. I gently sat down with the sad brown eyed little boy.

"Mine are gone too. I visit my mom as much as I can." The sad brown eyes nodded and sighed.

"They wouldn't let me go with them… They just said I had to stay behind… They promised me they'd be back…. They never came back…" I gently patted his back and just sat with him.

"Sometimes parents have to leave us… Sometimes they just have to… We may not understand why… But we just have to live with their choices.

"I'm Peter by the way." I smiled small at him now I finally had a name to sad brown eyes.

"Renee. It's nice to meet you Peter." We share a sad smile and just together as we listen to the sounds of the cemetery What seemed like forever I started to hear yells and frantic calls. I look down by now little Peter had fallen asleep on me.

"PETER" I kept hearing people shout. I gently cleared my throat.

"OVER HERE." Two younger people appear and stare down at me. I point to the sleeping figure.

"I found him crying... We talked about stuff… I just…" I didn't know how to respond the younger man reaches down to scoop Peter up. The younger woman looks at me.

"Where are your parents? You can't be out here alone." I point to my mom's grave stone.

"I'm okay." I slowly stand up and smile small. At this time Peter starts to wake up he looks up at me.

"Will I see you again Renee?" I smiled small as the two younger people talk amongst themselves.

"Why don't you come join us for dinner." I was hesitant at first, but I saw the brown eyes of Peter and nodded my head. I gently walked with them. I knew how to sneak in and out of that home without be noticed I could do it.

Dinner with peter and his family was amazing. I haven't had a real family dinner like this in years. Sure, the foster homes had dinner but not like this… I learned that they were Peter's Aunt and Uncle. Uncle Ben and Aunt May. I was happy Peter had family that would watch over him.

"Where do you live Renee? We can drop you off." I shook my head I didn't want them knowing I was in a home.

"No, I live like two blocks from here I can walk I do it all the time." I could tell Aunt May and Uncle Ben didn't trust me, but they just nodded. I was surprised when little arms wrapped me in a hug. I smiled and looked down at Peter.

"Will you come back again? Tomorrow?" I nodded and hugged him back.

I walked back to the home that night first time since my parents died that I truly felt I belonged somewhere.

After that day visiting and having dinner with the Parkers was my norm. I had so much fun feeling like I had a family. Peter became the little brother I never had, and Aunt May and Uncle Ben became like surrogate parents to me. I think they all learned early on not to ask about my home life. I just loved being with the family.

But one night as I snuck back into the home, the light flipped on and there waiting for me was the warden and guard. That point an end to my sneaking out... I was back to being depressed. I kept worrying about Peter… I promised him I'd be back… I promised… Who would eat Aunt May's meatloaf? No one but me seemed to like it. I cried for a couple days just hating it.

Then one day I was told I was being put in a new home. My worst fears. I would never see Peter, Aunt May, and Uncle Ben ever again.

As I walked down the stairs I was met with those same brown eyes. My eyes widen as Aunt May and Uncle Ben stood there.

"So, Renee would you want to live with us?" I cried so hard that day. The day the Parkers took on being my foster parents. I never had to live in another home again. I was home finally.

Life with Peter, Aunt May, and Uncle Ben was amazing.

But life for us wouldn't always stay this normal and perfect.

Events would change us for the better or worse? I'm still unsure. But one thing was for sure I never could imagine all the pain and suffering we'd all have to endure.

I never knew just how much my heart could take.


	2. Chapter 2: Home

_**-Current Day/ Infinity War-**_

I look all around me as people start to turn into dust. My heart starts to pound, fear starts to set inside me. I look around as many people in Wakanda start to disappear into ash. I run where I saw the others run into and I see everyone just a loss for words looking for everyone calling out. I see the dismantled body of Vision just lying there as Steve checks him over.

I suddenly get this horrible ache and feeling inside. I pull out my phone of course no service… Panic sets in.

"Peter…" I mumbled causing Steve and others to look at me. I start to shake I can sense something happened to him… Something… My eyes start to water as I lose it and fall to my knees.

"Hey… Are you okay? Renee?" Steve asks I just shake him away as I start to cry.

I promised Uncle Ben… I promised Aunt May… I promised I'd always protect him…

I failed…

Life with the Parkers was simple and easy. However, that meant I was finally going to a good school. A really good school is what Aunt May and Uncle Ben called it.

School was amazing I learned so much. My favorite topic was of course the World War II and history. I loved the history of it all. I also started to have a knack for making and building things.

Having a stable life and stable home was making a huge impact on me.

At age 16 I received news I never knew existed. My parents trust fund. For some reason my parents left me everything… Our old house in Brooklyn you know the one they were murdered in. They also left me tons and tons of money. Like a lot.

"What do I do with all of this?" I ask Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

"Well we will open an account for you and we will help you." I nod my head but stop.

"I want you all Peter included to have full rights and access to it." Their eyes widen Peter gets excited.

"Oh! Can I get this amazing science kit that I really want?" I smile

"Yeah." Peter laughs.

"But Renee this was intended for you... For your life." I look at Uncle Ben.

"Yeah but you guys took me in, gave me a home… There's so much here… I would love you guys to be able to use it when needed."

"If you're sure…" I nod my head and smile. I pick up the keys to my old house... I haven't been there since that night.

"Do you want to go?" I look up at Aunt May and nod my head.

"I do… I want to see what all I can find."

We get everything ready and head to my old house.

"Peter that place right there the best pizza in New York." Peter laughs.

"If you say so." I stick my tongue out at him as we walk up to my house.

"Maybe we could grab dinner there after we are all done here." I take a deep breath my hands start to shake as I put the key in the lock. I feel Peter grab my hand and hold it tight and I feel Aunt May and Uncle Ben put their hands on my back. I smile small and turn the key in the lock.

Walking in that house I got this huge sense of sadness and dread. I looked around and saw all the memories my short little life had here. I looked around the walls and saw the photos.

"Is that your mom?" Peter asks I nod my head and walk over to the wall. I run my fingers over the photo frame and smile small. 

"I had wanted to go to Coney Island so bad. I begged my mom so much. For my sixth birthday she finally took me. I couldn't ride most of the rides, but I still had so much fun."

"You can take as much photos as you want Renee and put them up on your wall." I smiled small and nodded. My eyes went to office door, my mother and father's office. I slowly walked over to it. I noticed the door was locked and used one of the keys on the key chain to unlock the door.

Taking a deep breath, I walked in and looked around the office. My eyes set on a giant map, I walk to it and look at. Bunch of things marked off and tacked. I read and looked at the photos my eyes widen.

"They were trying to find Captain America." I shake my head unsure why. Peter pulls on my hand.

"Renee this box is addressed to you." I look at it and pick it up. Inside are files and files. I also found a tiny box inside a note with a strange looking necklace.

" _When the time is right you'll know what this means. Happy Birthday my little Star Love Mom."_

"She knew she wasn't going to live… She knew she was going to die…"

We load up what I want to take. I put on the necklace and lock up the house.

"So, Pizza?" I nodded and smiled as we went and had pizza.

Later that night I opened up the files and started reading and trying to understand what my parents were hiding from me. My eyes widen as I realize why Hydra wanted me and why my parents were murdered.

"I'm like Captain America?" I say to myself Peter pipes up at that. You see we each have bunk beds in our rooms Peter hated to sleep alone and I was always so used to sharing a room that Aunt May and Uncle Ben put bunk beds in our rooms.

"Captain America!? Like the old solider!" I look over at Peter.

"Something like that." I read a little more on everything.

"My mom, she was dying… With help from their friend Howard Stark… He made a serum from Captain Steve Rogers blood in hopes that would fix and heal her… It did in different ways… She was healed to a degree and was finally able to have a child…"

My eyes widen

"However, I had side effects, much like Steve Rogers I have his abilities, but I also have some different abilities. Hydra only wanted me to train and make their perfect solider much like… "Bucky" I whisper.

"My parents refused to hand me over to Hydra and therefore Hydra killed them. " I let out a breath as Peter watches me.

"Well they will never get you Renee! Never!" I laughed as I looked around

"It makes sense Pete I always felt a huge connection with Captain America."

"Renee you could be a hero now undercover like, in the shadows." I laugh as Peter starts making a drawing for me a costume.

"Look this could be your costume." I laugh and rub his head.

"Let's call it a night okay Pete."

Later that night I had my first dream in a long time about Steve. It was cold, and I was shaking.

"Find me." Steve said to me. I wasn't sure what he meant but he pointed to me.

"You can find me. Only you can." He touches my hand I instantly feel this cold and power go thru me.

"How Steve how?" He nods and gives me that signature Captain America smile.

"You just will." I set up in a cold sweat shaking a little my breathing heavy. I look up at the ceiling.

"Holy crap."

That would be the first of many adventures I'd have the pleasure of going. Looking back, I wish things could have stayed that simple and peaceful.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams & Heartache

When I turned 16 everything started to change. I found out about my parents... I found out about why I was different. I knew I always knew there was something off about me, but I could never put my finger on it. Now it all made sense.

Howard Stark helped my mom, he made her better he made her able to have me. But I wondered why... Why would Howard Stark help my mother? I felt the only person who could maybe answer my question was his son Tony Stark.

Getting in contact with Tony Stark was next to impossible. The guy was never around. I decided to take matters in my own hands. I have a nickname, a nickname I don't really like using unless I have to. A nickname only the internet knows me as.

"The Rogue Hacker."

Stark is a smart man. He knows how to maintain the security of his company. Hacking into his company would prove to be hard. All I wanted was a contact, so I could contact Tony and talk to him. What I stumbled upon was worse.

"They plan to kidnap him… They plan…" I downloaded all the files and made a folder.

"I have to get this to Tony before he gets captured."

I tried so hard to get that file delivered to have anyone listen to me. But no such luck I was running out of time. No one listened to me I was laughed at and shooed away. I wanted to protect Tony Stark. His dad saved my mom I felt I owed him.

I wasn't able to save him in time Tony was captured. I was quick to get to work on trying to locate him in hopes he was life. Bypassing code and firewalls are the thrill I live for.

It took me a while, but I was finally able to pin point a location. Instead of sending any of this to

Tony's company I sent it to his best friend Colonel James Rhodey Rhodes.

I hoped he would listen to me. And I was right he did. I decided to let things settle before I contacted Tony again.

Thing never would settle he'd end up becoming Ironman. Like I ever stood a chance contacting him again.

I moved on from the whole contacting Tony Stark I'd find out what I needed on my own.

My dreams were back full force. It felt like Steve was there with me it didn't make sense. The conversations we'd have it was almost like he was there with me listening to every word.

"You know I had date once… We were supposed to go dancing, I never could find the right partner."

I blushed, this maybe a dream but Steve Rogers was still good looking. And having those blue eyes and that smile that stare at you it was nerve whacking.

"You crashed the plane… I'm trying to figure out where you are. It's not easy. Howard Stark, my parents have a map with these locations marked off. I'm trying to narrow it down. You wouldn't know where you are by chance.

Steve chuckles that chuckle and looks over at me.

"No. I crashed the plane that's all. Now I don't even know... I'm dead I know." My heart sinks at that I look up at him.

"You don't that You could be alive… Maybe you're just sleeping." Steve chuckles.

"I'd be what 90 some years old? I'm going to be old not like you remember me." I sigh.

"This is just a dream Steve it's not real." I feel his cold hand grab mine as he looks at me.

"No this feels too real, almost like we are connected." I get lost in those eyes. The chill and cold go thru me again.

"I will find you. I will bring you home." Steve smiles that smile at me.

"I know you will." He looks around.

"I wonder if any of my friends are alive... Peggy… The Howling Commandos… Bucky, Bucky's been gone for a while now." I pause at that and take a breath. A part of me wants to tell him, wants to tell him Bucky is alive, but I knew it would only hurt him if he knew Bucky was being controlled by Hydra.

"Peggy is still alive. She had a family and lived a great live. She is one of the co-founders of shield. You inspired her in a lot of ways." Steve smiles at that.

"My best girl." I smile at that.

"You'll see her again. I promise." I stare intently in those blue eyes and get lost for a moment.

"Renee, would you care to dance?" I'm caught off guard at that but nod my head I took his hand. We are about to dance when….

"RENEE! RENEE!"

I look at Peter jumping around excited.

"Come on we are going to be late for school." I groaned and nodded my head.

"Well Renee, after looking over everything… You will be graduating this May. You are well above your class your top of the class. You took the ACT'S early… You are well on your way to be the next Tony Stark. You know he graduated around your age too from high school. You

have a bright future Renee."

Just what I wanted and hoped for. Now I could go on my travels and find Steve.

Later that night I told Peter, Aunt May, and Uncle Ben my plans of traveling for a while to see things and find out more about my parents. Aunt May and Uncle Ben supported me. But Peter ran to his room and slammed the door.

"I'll talk to him." I knock on his door and let myself in.

"Hey Pete… Pete… I'm coming back. I promise I'm not leaving forever I'm just going to travel around a few different places." Silence. I sighed and just sat on the chair.

"Pete… Come on... Please." His head rises up as he stares at me.

"You can't leave. Everyone leaves me. I can't lose you too." My heart breaks at that as I sit on the edge of the bed with him.

"I'm coming back Pete. I promise I never break my promises."

The broken look Peter gave me broke my heart as he just stared at me.

"My mom and dad promised me they'd come back too. They never did. They died." I look down at that as Peter turns his back on me. I loved Peter like he was my brother, I loved him like he was son. To hear him say that to me just broke me.

"Well... I promise… "With that I stood up and left his room. I wiped my eyes as I headed out. I couldn't be in this house anymore. I needed an escape from all of this.

 **Authors Note: Ouch Peter sure knows how to break your heart! Please let me know your thoughts. What do you think will happen next? What do you hope to see? Let me know. I always love hearing from my readers :D**


	4. Chapter 4: I found You

"You seem tense." I look around I see Steve sitting there.

"I'm on a plane and I've never flown on one before." Steve chuckles.

"Last time I rode in a plane I crashed it." I look horrified at him as he chuckles again.

"You aren't making me feel better." Steve laughs as he sighs.

"Why are you on a plane? Vacation?" I smile small

"Sort of more of a rescue mission." Steve's eyes raise at me at that.

"Renee…. It could be dangerous… It could… No… You can't go out and try to find me. What do you even know about where I am?" I roll my eyes at him and scuff.

"Well Steve you're not the boss of me. I think I've finally found you and I'm going to do just that. You can whine and pout all you want." I stick my tongue out as I sigh and look around.

"It's always so cold and gloomy here. I'm sorry you've been in such a place so long… I'm sorry it took me so long to find you."

"Hey, don't, how could you know… You were like six when these dreams started, and you would scream that I was weird." I laughed and shook my head.

"You went away for a while…. Then you came back." Our hands gently brush each other's as I once again get lost in those eyes. I catch my breath.

"Renee… If…" Steve gets cut off as the flight attendant gently wakes me up.

"We will be landing soon." I groan why does something always wake me up. I sigh and await the plane landing.

The walk was freezing but I knew I had to find him. From everything my parents and Howard Stark mapped out this had to be the right area. I looked around when I came across someone.

"I can't do this anymore. I just can't." I watched as they grabbed a gun and stuck it in their mouth I quickly ran to them.

"NO DON'T" I started yelling when suddenly the person became something else... something incredible. My eyes widen as the guy becomes this giant green man. Suddenly ice starts to break all around us, a giant snowfall starts to fall down.

"Oh boy." I start to run from it when something comes flying at me like a frisbee. I catch it midair my eyes widen.

"The Shield." I catch my breath he's here he's somewhere here. I wait out the giant snowfall and inch my closer I look down into the giant crater that man made.

"A ship." I make my way down and beat the door down. My eyes take in the ship I look around and stop. There laying there…

"Steve." I whispered. He was completely frozen... Almost like a…

"Capsicle." I laughed.

"I don't know if you can hear me…. But… I did it I found you." I pull out my Satellite Phone and send the coordinates to shield.

"You're coming home solider… I'll wait till they get here... I don't want you being alone again."

I sit by his side for a while just talking to Steve I doubt he could even hear me... My body is exhausted from all the events... I start to fall asleep.

"Renee! You did it." I look up at him smile small.

"I told you I would. I promised, didn't I? It's so cold here."

"Sorry about that... Hopefully the next time you see me it will be better conditions."

"if there is a next time." I whisper Steve stops at that.

"Why wouldn't there be a next time? Are we just supposed to pretend this never happened? You rescued me... We've been connected for a long time."

I shake my head at him.

"We don't even know if your alive… If this is even real… We don't even know what this is… And if you do wake up... You might night even remember me." Steve grabs my hand and looks into my eyes.

"How could I forget you? Why would I? I won't forget you…" I smile small at him.

"You don't know that Steve." I whisper.

"If I do then... Make me remember... don't let me forget you. Tell me things that only someone who knew me would know... My mother's name is Sarah… I'd get beat up in alleys. My best friend was James Buchanan Barnes…." I stop him and smile small.

"I don't know if that's possible... Once they pull you out of the ice everything will change. Things won't be the same. With everything that has happened to me... It's best I stay away from shield… and you." Steve stands up and paces back and forth.

"So, what if I remember you then... You want me just to forget you... Forget what we had all these years?" I sigh and just look down.

"I just don't know… I don't know trust very easily after everything that happened... I trust a total of four people… My forester family... and you… I don't know who else I can trust… Shield maybe something I can trust I don't know… But it's complicated Steve... "

Steve just shakes his head I could feel how unhappy he was.

"Then I wish you wouldn't have found me… This is what it is our dream meetings… But if I could actually have the chance to meet you in person… to see you… and your telling me no. "He shakes his head.

"Steve, it's not that… there's things I can't even explain to you right now… I just… "I look down.

"You got to do what you got to do I guess… "Steve takes my hand.

"Renee… I can help… Once I'm awake I can help you... You won't have to be alone..." I smile small at him.

"I wish it were just that simple… You and I are going down such different paths right now... Maybe… our paths will cross again." Steve drops my hand and turns his back to me.

"I wish you would have just left me then...I do hope then I don't remember you... I'm not sure I'd want to meet a person like you." My heart sinks my eyes look down. Steve's face changes as he realizes what he said.

"No Renee... No... I didn't mean… No Renee… "I feel myself start to wake up my alarm is going off.

"Renee no... Don't go… I promise... I'll find you… I won't forget you… I didn't mean what I..." I woke up to the sound of aircrafts going off. I stand up Full alert now… My eyes look down at Steve as he laid there. "I'm sorry Steve… "I press my lips to his forehead.

I quickly get my stuff together. I cannot let shield see me. I quickly sneak out and escape into the night… away from everything.

Once I felt it was safe I dropped to my knees and just took a deep breath. Not believing what I just did.

My only hope was that Steve would be okay and would finally get the life he deserved.

"I did it mom... I did it dad… And I guess I did it Howard… I found him... much like you all wanted to all those years ago." I smiled small and played with the necklace my mom left me. I closed my eyes wondering what my next adventure would be.

A voice unsure where it came from speaks to me.

 ** _"_** ** _Kamar-Taj"_**


	5. Chapter 5: Coming Home

I listened to the voice that told me to go to

" _ **Kamar-Taj"**_

I have never heard of this place, but I researched what I could find and hoped I made it. I made it in front of a door. Before I could even knock the door swings open.

"Ah yes… Ms. Parker we were expecting you." My eyes widen as a smiling happy guy ushers me in. I walk in and look around this place was interesting to say the least I smiled looking around.

"You were expecting me?" I asked when a bald woman in robes appeared.

"Of course, we were. Who do you think was whispering to come here?" The woman smiled at me offering me a cup of tea.

"Thanks... So, you have abilities too… But how could you know that I…" She cuts me off

"You have a power inside you... It calls to us... You belong here to study and learn our ways." I nod my head and sip my tea.

"So, what will I be learning exactly?" My eyes widen

"Is this place like Hogwarts? Will I be a witch?" The woman laughs at me.

"Ah I see you've read those books… Unfortunately, no, we are not like Hogwarts… But I have a feeling you will like it here." I had one more question before I could even ask she knew what I was going to say…

"Yes. You can leave whenever you choose. This place isn't meant to keep you here against your will. Only meant to be here when you want to learn." I nod my head.

"Mordo will show you to your room." I nod my hand.

"Thank you... I promise not to disappoint you." I follow Mordo to my room.

"So... I... I didn't get her name." He stops

"We only know her as The Ancient One." I nod thinking what a title. Mordo leads me into my room and hands me a piece of paper with long words on it.

"This is the WIFI password." I nod so this place did have internet. I bid him goodbye as I get things unpacked. First thing I did was write Peter.

 _"Dear Pete,_

 _You wouldn't believe all I've seen and done. I did it Pete, I found Captain America. I just wanted to check in and tell you I miss you and hope you're doing well. I'll see you soon okay, I promise I'll be back before you know it. Give Aunt May and_

 _Uncle Ben my love._

 _Love You- "_

 _Renee._

I hit send and hope Peter actually emails me back, but I have little faith. I check the news and see the buzz about "Captain America" being found. I see the footage and photos of him.

"Good live the life you deserve Steve." I sigh and play around on the computer when a knock at my door comes.

"Come in." I say as another man walks in wearing robes as well. What is it with robes here.

"Hello, I'm Wong. I'm to mentor and help you." I nod my head.

"Hi, Wong, I'm Renee… I'm eager to learn all I can."

Wong smiles at me and nods his head.

"Let's began your training." I smiled and nod.

 ** _*A Year Later*_**

I had been here a year and I had learned so much about myself and the power that was inside me.

A lot of the time you'll find me in the library or with The Eye of Agamotto. Something about it calls to me a lot I never dare touch it just stare it for a while and study it. I've read as many books as I could. The Eye of Agamotto is one of the many Infinity Stones.

"Wong tells me you're here a lot… Why is that?" I look up at the Ancient One.

"I don't know… It calls to me… It's always called to me." The Ancient One sits down with me.

"I know you hoped for more answers here... About your parents… About yourself… I know you've been told you have this power inside you and I want you to know... That this power is big... This power if not used correctly could… Could hurt people... Could…

"Destroy the world…" I whisper. The Ancient One looks at me.

"Yes… But you've learned to control your emotions. You've learned so much here. It's remarkable you've only been here a year… You have been one of my promising students… "

I smile and nod my head.

"You haven't had an easy life… But you're stronger because of it. I see so much greatness in you… But I also see the pain... I know someday you're going to have to make a choice..."

I nod my head.

"I know Ancient One… I've always known that I wasn't meant to live long... Why I didn't like getting close to people... The Parkers my adoptive family were the only ones I ever let in… Dating and love just doesn't exist for me."

The Ancient One shakes her head at me.

"Steve Rogers would say, otherwise wouldn't he?" My eyes narrow at her.

"No... He was just a friend. That's all a friend... Honestly, he was just a memory... "

"Renee, there's one thing I need you to do for me… I can't tell when or where… But someday you're going to save someone... You will pull him from his wrecked car… That same man will someday come here and train like you… "I nod my head

"How will I know Ancient One?" She looks at me.

"You'll just be at the right place at the right time… His name is Steven Strange... I can give you that much." I nod my head and a take breath.

"I think my time here has come to an end... I love it here, but I miss home... I miss so much."

The Ancient One nods her head and smiles small at me.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later… You are always welcome back… I sense you and I will sadly never meet again… But you and Wong… and Mordor will meet again." I smile small.

"Thank you... Being here has helped me a lot…" I smile small and head off to my room. I start to pack up when I hear a knock at my door. I look up to see Mordor

"So, you're leaving?" I nod my head as I pack up my items he grabs my arm

"Why? Stay... You are beyond promising here… The potential you have." I smile small and shake my head.

"I love it here, but I miss my home... I miss my family."

"Stay with me… Stay..." Mordo says and I stop short… Oh no don't tell me…

Mordo goes to pull me in for a kiss and I quickly duck.

"Whoa… I'm flattered I am but... I'm sorry... I don't date... I've never dated." Mordo looks a taken back and just nods his head. He takes a deep breath.

"Well I wish you the best." I nod my head smile small as he leaves. I burry my head in my face I feel so embarrassed.

I was just about packed when another knock at my door. I look up at Wong.

"So, I hear you're leaving." I nod my head as Wong sighs and nods.

"I felt this was happening soon." He smiled small and pulled me into a big hug. Wong has been such a great teacher and support I'll miss him. Wong hands me a nice wrapped bundle.

"Here I was able to get some of your favorite books… I know how much you loved reading and being in the library." I hug him again and smile.

"Thank you, Wong." I pack up the books and take a deep breath.

"Be safe and strong out there." I smile at Wong and nod my head.

"Oh, one more thing… The Ancient One said you could keep this." Wong tosses me a Sling Ring. I smile wide

"Yes! I'm beyond excited for this!"

I take a deep breath as I walk up the stairs… I wrote to Peter every day and Aunt May and Uncle Ben... I would hear from them but never Peter. I take a deep breath and gently knock on the door.

"Just a second." I smile as Aunt May opens the door and pulls me into a big hug.

"You never have to knock silly!" I laugh as Aunt May holds me close and gets me inside.

"Oh, look at you! BEN! PETER!" I smile as Uncle Ben comes up and grabs us both in a hug. I hear the footsteps as Peter walks in. His brown eyes look up at me.

"Hey Pete, I told you I'd come back." I take a deep breath as Peter's eyes start to water up and he runs into my arms.

"I'm sorry… I missed you Renee… I missed you a lot... "I hold him close.

"When it comes to you Pete I'll always keep my promises."

Everything was getting back into my normal. But I could have never imagined the war zone that would happen in New York in the months to follow…

 ** _*Steve's P.O.V*_**

Ever since I woke up I've been feeling like a part of me was missing… I feel like there's someone I've forgotten. I see images of her now and then… those eyes… that smile… I close my eyes and it's like she's there again… But... Who is she…

 _"_

 _You'll forget me... You won't remember me. I'm used to this..."_ Those eyes just stare in my soul... I reach out for her… but she vanishes.

I wake up breathing heavily looking around trying to find her...

"Renee…" I whisper I remembered her name… I reach my phone and dial one of the only numbers in it...

"Hey… You're good at finding people, right? I need your help."


	6. Chapter 6: Together

**_*Current Day Infinity War*_**

I could feel the pain... The pain of Peter's loss. I couldn't understand why but I could feel this deep pain. I take deep breaths trying to pass thru it but I can't. My body shakes I start to scream into my hands.

"Renee… Hey… "Steve kneels down trying to get me to stop but I just can't.

"Steve stay away from me." I snap. I can feel myself losing control

"You can't hurt me." He says as I let go. The golden power bursts out of me. It sends Steve flying as I scream. I've never fully ever let myself go. The power The Ancient One said I had inside me she wasn't wrong.

"Oh My God... Steve… Renee..." I just burry my face in my hands and rock back and forth. I failed to protect Peter... I also failed to protect the stones… I'm a Stone Protector and I couldn't even do that...

"I failed." I keep mumbling... I feel my body start to shut down. I close my eyes and let sleep take me.

 ** _*Dream*_**

 _This place was hazy and strange... I felt different… I walked around._

 _"What did it cost?" I hear a little girl say. I look around and watch as Thanos speaks to the little girl._

 _"Everything." I hear him say I look around and gasp. I was inside the Soul Stone… I start to shake._

 _"Renee!" I look over and see Peter running to me. I hold him close and start to cry._

 _"I'm sorry Pete… I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." Peter looks at me he smiles that smile at me._

 _"You didn't fail… This was the only way… You'll save me… You'll save all of us. Together... Together." I eye him as more people appear behind Peter lots and lots of people._

 _"Together." Everyone starts to chatter._

 _"Together."_

 _"Together."_

"Renee… Wake up…" I feel strong hands shake me. I look up into those blue concerned eyes of Steve. I look down.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry if I hurt you." Steve shakes his head and looks me over.

"Are you okay? You were mumbling a lot." I take a deep breath.

"I saw them… I saw everyone... They are trapped in the Soul Stone… We have to work together to save them… We still can... We just…" My eyes look down as I take a deep breath. Steve grabs my hands and smiles small at me.

"Then we work together." I smile at Steve as I hear footsteps and look up.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything… But Steve... You're going to want to see this…"

We walk outside to see a spaceship and landing in Wakanda.

"I know that spaceship it's my friends." I smile at Rocket as he gets excited.

"Good Rabbit we shall see The Idiots again." I chuckle as Rocket scuffs.

"I'm a Raccoon." I laugh at this point and can't keep it in. Rocket looks up at me.

"Good to see you laughing again." I rub his head as the landing door opens. Rocket is getting excited... When… Two somber people walk out… A blue lady and one person I knew from everything…

"Stark."

Rocket starts to panic and look around.

"Where's Quill? Gamora? Drax? Mantis?" Rocket's voice starts to break. It dawns on me they were also in the Soul Stone.

Rocket starts to lose it. I bend down and grab him.

"Hey... Hey… It's going to be okay we are going to save them all… Together okay. It was the only way Rocket... We are in the end game now." Rocket cries in my chest as Tony Stark eyes me.

"How do you know that?" I look up at him.

"Because I've been inside The Soul Stone… I've seen it... They told me what needed to be done… Together we fix this… Together." Rocket still sniffles in my chest as Tony looks at Steve.

"Cap… I'm glad you're here." The two hug it out as old friends. I take a deep breath as Rocket mumbles.

"Your necklace is glowing… "I look down at him.

"What?" Rocket peaks up at me.

"I said your necklace is glowing..." I look down and notice it glowing... I remember what my mom had said… _"When the time is right…"_ I take my necklace off and look down at it Rocket eyes it strangely. Tony and Steve walk over.

"That's Stark tech… From around your time Cap…" Tony looks it over.

"My mother left me this necklace..." Tony eyes it.

"Well it's not a necklace… It's a file." My eyes widen.

"Would you mind if we figured out what's on it?" I nod my head. As we walk inside.

"Tony Welcome to Wakanda by the way..." Steve says as head inside… Rocket hasn't left my arms which didn't bother me I liked him.

"Rocket I promise you… We will fix this… We will get everyone back… "I rub his head as I follow everyone in.

I never break my promises.


	7. Chapter 7: Research

Being back home, I didn't realize how much I missed it. Peter hadn't changed a bit he was still the silly goofy kid I left.

I studied and read the books Wong left me. I started to get this strange feeling. Hoping I could get in contact again with him.

 _"Wong,_

 _It's Renee… I need to know something… Is it possible that I could be a Stone Protector? Is that why I was drawn to the Time Stone? I've been reading and researching the stones... I need to know. Please if you can tell me._

 _-Renee_

Things haven't really changed much. Minus Ironman. Tony Stark has been raving and making the world a better place I guess is what you'd call it.

"Renee! Would you please convince Aunt May and Uncle Ben to let me go to Tony Stark's Expo." I look up as Peter as he bounces in plopping on the bottom bunk.

I look up the Tony Stark Expo.

"Ah... Says here his dad Howard Stark started this and Tony recently brought it back. It's in Queens New York. "Peter peers over my shoulder.

"Please Renee! Please! I could learn so much." I look at how excited he is. I smile.

"Leave it to me okay."

It wasn't hard to convince Aunt May and Uncle Ben to allow me to take Peter to the Expo. It was fun and amazing. Peter and I had so much at the exhibits and learned a lot on the history.

Peter got a lot of merch I even bought him an Ironman mask like he wanted so he could be Ironman. Peter hadn't taken it off all day. He loved the mask.

The night seemed great we were going to watch a show. The show seemed great Tony well Ironman landed on the stage. Everyone went wild. Peter was having so much fun…

Everything was going great when suddenly… The War Machine and the others start attacking Tony... and start flying off everywhere. My eyes widen.

"Peter we got to go." I grab him and start to run out. It was a sea of people as everyone was trying to run away from the flying drones. Peter and I get separated and I start panicking when I can't find him.

"PETER!" I yell frantically looking for him... My eyes scan the place when suddenly… A little boy with an Ironman mask stands up against the drones. I scream and charge to him pushing aside people as I watch as a drone goes to attack Peter.

"PETER GET DOWN!" I scream and keep my charge my legs moving as fast as they can. I have to reach him in time.

What seemed like slow motion as the drone was going to shoot Peter suddenly. There he was Tony/ Ironman. My eyes widen as he gets in between and blasts the drone.

Peter takes off his mask as Tony fly's away. I pull Peter back and just pull him in my arms.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. Are you hurt?" I search every inch of his body and see no wound. I hug him tight and close. Peter looks up at me.

"Renee did you see that! That was so cool Tony Stark! Ironman saved me! That was the coolest." I shake my head. This kid I swear will be the death of me. Peter couldn't stop talking about he was so proud and excited.

"Yeah… That was something… We cannot tell Aunt May and Uncle Ben this ever." Peter nods smiling away.

After The Stark Expo things went back to normal. Wong and I started talking more about my idea of the whole Stone Protector thing. Wong told me about the ancient history of the stones and such. I learned about my role what I'd have to do... The Time Stone is protected. But what about all the other stones?

I had a new role again... Researching and finding stones. That would be easier said than done…

It wasn't till one day when a burning pain went through me... a burning pain... voices start chatting in my head…

"What is happening…." I grab my head and rock back and forth... The Space Stone was awake... And someone something was after it.

A war was raging in New York... A war I couldn't ignore. I forbid Peter to even set foot outside. I gave him the mother stare of death. I snuck out and headed down to see what I could do to help. I watched in the shadows as Steve being the nature born leader he is order the police and get the people safe. I smiled small watching him. I hadn't seen Steve since the events of finding him and walking out of his life.

"Doing what you were born to do." I smile and keep my eyes on him I freeze as his eyes lock onto me... Those icy blue eyes burn into mine. I freeze as Steve eyes me… something grabs his attention as I sneak away back into the shadows.

The world now knows that Superheroes are real... That they will protect us when the time is right. The Space Stone went with Thor and his crazy brother Loki. I know knew were two stones lived… One was in space one was here on Earth.

I can only feel and sense a stone when it's awake… So far two have been awoken... Two out of six. This would be like an epic game of Easter Egg hunting. Unfortunately, for me someone else was also looking and searching for the stones. Someone I wish I knew of and could have warned everyone of…

 ** _Steve's POV_**

I saw her... I know those brown eyes anywhere… She was there... Just standing there looking at me... Natasha has tried helping me find her, but she isn't easy to find... She's like a ghost…

"I told you I'd find you Renee... And I will..." The phone rings... It's Natasha

"Hey Steve, I think I might have found a lead on your friend." I was intrigued now...

"She was in and out of foster homes till finally being adopted by a couple... That information is unavailable and closed up… She went to Midtown School of Science and Technology graduated at an impressive age of 16… She's talented Steve... But it's like she keeps herself hidden... I'm doing my best to find her last name, address, or phone number. So far none… But the high school is start I can cross check girls named Renee... As well as early graduate students."

I nod my head at the info. "Thank you, Natasha, it really means a lot you helping me." I end the call and sigh I stare out my window in thought wondering why she hides herself away.

 **Author Note: Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoys this latest chapter. I hope to update tomorrow! As always please leave your thoughts! Thank You for reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: The Winter Soldier

The Avengers were the new amazing group of people that everyone was in love with. Everyone wanted to be a part of them. Everyone wants to be an Avenger. Especially one little sandy brown-haired kid.

"Renee with your abilities you could be an Avenger. My big sissy An Avenger!" I laugh as Peter rambles on.

"Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye! They are amazing." Peter was completely hooked, and I was happy for once that he had something he loved.

A few years went by and Peter was ever growing into a well-mannered boy. But he'd always be my little Pete. Peter would always be my one person I would Protect to the ends of the world. Even if it meant at a cost. I would forever Protect him.

A flashing notification draws my attention my eyes zoom into it.

"The Winter Soldier is back." My eyes widen as I search through the files. My eyes and heart stop as everything is put into light.

"Oh my god…" I download everything onto a USB drive and pace back and forth this new knowledge has me in a frenzy.

"I'm heading off to DC. I got to take care of some things. I'll be back sometime soon." Peter looks up at me.

"Can I come this time please! You always go to fun places I want to come." I laugh and shake my head.

"Not this time Pete. But I promise you we will have our own adventure soon and go anywhere you want," Peter smiles and nods his head.

"Are you going to save people like you always do?" I smile at Peter.

"I'm going to try." I hug him close and head out to get to DC.

I don't why I thought sneaking into Shield would be a great idea. I take a breath and log onto a computer. I bypass the walls and security clearance and get into the system. I plug my USB into it and start my search.

"You know… I've heard a great deal about you… Rouge Hacker... Or is it Renee?" My heart drop as every sense in my body goes off. I look around and see a shadow. I slowly stand up looking to grab something.

"Now, now settle down... You don't have to be afraid... I'm not here to hurt you just curious is all..." The shadow comes into the light. I recognize him...

"Your Nick Fury." He nods his head at me and walks around the desk.

"What brings you here? And hacking our system?" I take a breath I believe out of all the people I can trust him.

"I don't think Shield is what it seems… I believe something or better, yet someone has infected this place... Maybe for a long time now... I feel and believe I can trust you…"

"I've been thinking the same thing... That Shield isn't what it seems." I nod my head and eject my USB... I got what I needed.

"There's not a lot of people you can trust…. But there's one person I'd put all my faith and trust in and that's Steve Rogers." Nick Fury eyes me, well with the only eye he has and nods his head.

"I fully agree... Cap is the one of the few I trust." I stand up and put my USB in my pocket.

"Stay safe... This war is about to begin." I nod and make my out of the office.

"You'd make a good agent as well as Avenger. You want to join." I stop and smile small.

"Maybe one day… Just not today." I sneak back into the shadows.

I watch from my hiding spot as Steve, Natasha, and some new guy fight. I watch as Bucky appears. I watch eyes wide as Bucky and Steve fight... Steve realizes who it is.

After the fight I keep my eyes set on Bucky and I take off after him. I follow him.

"BUCKY STOP!" I yell as he slowly turns around and stares at me. He hasn't changed a bit since the last time I saw him when I was 10 years old.

"Why do you keep calling me Bucky? That isn't my name." His eyes are full of rage as he starts coming at me. I back off and dodge his attack as he comes at me.

"Bucky! It's me! Renee... remember you said you'd always Protect me... And I said I'd find a way to free you…" I back away and dodge his attack. I don't want to do this I take a deep breath and slip on my sling ring.

"I'm sorry about this." I swing at him with my sling ring and start fighting him. I keep yelling at him and telling him to stop.

"Bucky Stop!" I yell as he grabs me and holds me by my throat and starts to squeeze and I start freaking out as I can't breathe. I keep fighting and kicking him I get my foot to kick him just right as he falls backwards and hits his head on ground.

"Bucky!" I'm so sorry wake up… Please…." He blinks his eyes at me and looks up at me.

"Renee? You… Grew." I laugh as Bucky sets up slowly. I watch him as he looks at me his eyes get sad. "I hurt you, didn't I? I'm so sorry… I never would hurt you." I nod my head and take his hand.

"You're okay Bucky… Really. Let's get you out of here... Let's get you safe once and for all." Bucky smiles at that when suddenly he stands up fast and grabs me.

"You need to leave get out of here now. They are looking for me." Bucky shoves me behind the wall as he willing goes with the Hydra guards. I watch as he walks with them. I sneak and follow them as they grab and restrain Bucky. I watch in horror in as they electrocute him to the point he no longer remembers anything again.

"Oh Bucky." I watch as they once again make him a mindless soldier… The Winter Soldier.

"I promise I'll save you… I'll get you out of this." I whisper as I slowly sneak back out of there.

I watch as the ships all crash and burn. I breathe a sigh of relief as once again the day is saved. My eyes catch sight of…

"Steve." I whisper as Bucky drags him onto the shore I was standing on. My eyes widen as Bucky looks at me.

"Make sure he gets help." I nod my head as Bucky walks off.

"Wait... Bucky… Don't go. Stay please." Bucky turns and looks at me and shakes his head and leaves me and the unconscious Steve alone. I kneel down and look at Steve.

"Oh Steve... It's good to see you again." I whisper as I kiss his head and throw him over my back like a sack of potatoes. I carry him somewhere safe and lay him down. I look him over and smile small.

"I'm sorry we keep meeting like this… I hope someday we can meet and actually have a conversation." I kiss his head again and leave him. I make sure he is found and is rushed to the hospital.

Once Again, the search and hunt for Bucky Barnes continues. A search that would end in a Civil War…


	9. Chapter 9: Spider Bite

A lot can happen in a year. A lot. Tony Stark made a killer robot that almost killed a city… But the Avengers do what they did best. They saved the day. I was still on my hunt for The Stones and Bucky. I had learned of three new stones.

The Reality Stone was kept by some man named the Collector somewhere in space.

I also learned of the Power Stone which was kept somewhere safe called Xandar. Once Stones are awoken I can feel them... I can sense them.

The Last Stone was the Mind Stone... With Vision being made came the Mind Stone. I knew with that being with The Avengers it would be safe.

I know knew where five of the six Stones where. The Last and final one The Soul Stone was the one Stone I had no knowledge or any leads on.

I had also felt lately someone was watching me... Someone was following me... I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt like it.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear my phone going off. I looked down noticing I had four missed calls from Peter. I quickly called Peter back.

"Pete! What's going on aren't you on a field trip at that museum?" I hear panic breathing. Peter doesn't sound good.

"Pete… What's wrong."

"Renee… I need help… I... Something bit me at the museum Renee... I don't feel so good." My heart stops I could hear the pain and weakness in Peter. I stand up fast.

"Where are you? I'm on my way." Peter tells me where he is, and I rush to get him. He looked so weak and pale he was shaking. I get him loaded up in my car. I decide to take him to my old home in Brooklyn. Away from Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

"I'll get you better Pete. I promise. I will get you better." I get him tucked in as he starts to cry out in pain.

"Pete... Can you explain what bit you?" Peter takes deep breathes.

"A Spider... A red and blue Spider bit me. It came out of nowhere." I look over the bite wound and try adding Carbon Peroxide to his wound. I watch it bubble knowing its cleaning out the wound but still it looked terrible.

"Hospital?" I said out loud but had a feeling they couldn't do anything.

"Pete… Where was this trip you guys went on?" Peter looks up at me sweat pouring down his face.

"Some genetics lab... Oscorp… "I get to searching and look into the place. I notice a page dedicated to their new experiments.

"Pete does any of them look like the one that bit you?" Peter nods and points to the big red and blue one with the white stripe going down it. I start looking it up, but with it being a genetic Spider there isn't much to go on.

Peter starts to shake and cry out in pain. I wrap him up in blankets.

"Peter… I'm going to go to one place… Someone who can hopefully help." I tuck him in. "I'm only a phone call away if you need me." I kiss his forehead. I rush out and hope this person is willing to help me.

I do my best to track down her… If anyone knew any type of cure or some antidote...

"I'm looking for Madame Gao, tell her it's me... The Rouge Hacker."

The armed guards nod and whisper among themselves and motion for me to be let in. I slowly walk inside and see her standing there. She may look harmless this little old lady, but she actually wasn't she was a force to reckon with. I don't trust her, but I knew she'd known or have ancient remedy.

"Ah yes... What brings you here tonight? You know your one red suited devil friend sure gives me trouble in this city." I take a breath and nod my head eyeing her.

"I'm not his keeper… I'm here because I need your help… "Madam Gao walks up to me and studies me. She walks a circle around me and eyes me.

"You seek help... You seek guidance…" She takes my hand. "Come we shall talk." She leads into this beautiful garden. She motions for me to sit with her. As tea suddenly gets handed to her.

"Drink some tea with me... And I know what you're thinking... I did not poison or put anything in your tea. Just enjoy a cup with me and tell me what it is you need my help with." I nod my head and sit with her and enjoy the tea.

"My brother... he's my adoptive brother... got bit by some genetic radioactive Spider... "I show her a photo of the spider. "I need to know if you have type of remedy or something to heal him… To help him... I knew you out of all people would have something."

Madam Gao takes a breath and looks at me. "I can't help your brother… This goes beyond my knowledge and skills… This is no normal bug bite… If your brother is strong enough he may pull through… It's all up to his body and how strong he is… I can only offer this... This will make him comfortable make him sleep…" She snaps her fingers and a little bottle appears.

"Here... Pour it in a tea or something... Might I recommend my Jasmine Tea." I nod my head as I stare out at her garden… It truly was beautiful. I can't lose Peter… I can't lose him… I feel her place her hand on my shoulder.

"I sense a war is coming... One you'll play a big part in... I also sense… That someday you will have a child… A powerful child… A good child." My eyes shoot up at her as she smiles at me.

"I don't want evil… I just want a good world… Like my garden…" I take a breath.

"Thank you… And as for this child you say I will have… I'll believe it when it happens."

Madam Gao smiles at me. "Believe me... Someday you will have a powerful child."

I rush back to Peter and make the tea and pour it in his cup. I get him to drink the tea and watch as he slowly starts to fall asleep. I feel his head he is still burning up, but he looks somewhat better.

I sit with Peter all night… Every so often he cries out in pain... But mostly he sleeps it off... I had called and informed Aunt May and Uncle Ben he was crashing at my place tonight to help clean and remodel the house.

I kept a watchful eye on Peter all night. I pray all night he'll pull through... He'll make it... I can't lose him... I cannot lose my Pete…

I stay awake till my eyes couldn't stay open any longer… My eyes blink closed my last thought is of Peter… Please make it I keep thinking as I slowly fall asleep.

I woke up to the smell of bacon? Bacon? I set up and look where Peter had been... He was gone. Panic sets in.

"PETER?!" I yell when he appears holding plate.

"Sorry you were asleep, and I was starving so I found bacon and cooked it..." I eye him as he wolfs down the bacon. Peter smiles at me.

"Are you okay?" I walk up to him and lay my hand against his forehead. He wasn't hot anymore. I notice the color was back in his cheeks. He looked like he should. I look him over and over.

"I'm fine... In fact, I feel better... I feel better than I ever have." My eyes set on his bite wound... it's completely healed no trace of it... My eyes widen.

"Peter your bite wound is gone..." Pete looks surprised by this. My mind starts to swim, and a thought hits me.

"Oh my god… That Spider bite… It… It did something to you." Peter eyes me funny. I grab something and throw it him and watch as Peter suddenly has fast reflexes. Peter looks at me shocked I look at him and smile.

"What was that… I... How..." I laugh and pat his shoulder.

"Come on Pete we have some training to do."

Peter's new abilities were amazing. He could climb walls... He found a way to make a web and would swing from buildings... Which made me a little nervous... Peter was coming into his new abilities really good. I taught him some basic fight moves as well as figuring out a name.

"I need a cool superhero name… Spider Boy… The Amazing Spider… Spider Hero… "I roll my eyes and laugh.

"You really want something with a Spider... "I watch as Peter puts some final touches to his homemade suite… Simple but totally Peter... My only fear is... Will it protect him…

"Spider Queens… The Human Spider Man… "I stop and eye him...

"Peter that's just it! Spider-Man... Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Something simple yet perfect... Spider-Man." Peter smiles at me.

"Perfect." I smile at him as he puts on his costume.

"Now I got a neighborhood to protect." I smile and watch him jump out the window swinging away... I know I can't always protect him... and now with his new-found powers he can protect himself. But still watching him leave and do God's knows what… makes my heart hurt a little...

I stare out his window and smile small.

"Be safe Spider-Man." I watch till Peter turns into a tiny red and blue blur. I knew with his homemade suite I'd need to help and make it even better… I needed to find a way to make his suite the best…

There was only one person I knew who could help in that department... The trick would be how to contact him…


	10. Chapter 10: With Great Power Comes

**Author Note: WARNING! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH... I'm so sorry...**

Peter had grown into his powers so much. He was you "Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man."

Peter had taken on his new role with stride and was becoming amazing at it.

Lately I had found myself still stuck on Madam Gao's words…

 **"** ** _You will have a powerful child someday…"_**

It still puzzles me and strikes me as odd… Mainly because I don't date… Guys tried dating me in school, but I always ignored them... I did go to prom with one guy, but he only wanted one thing, so I ended up punching him in the nose and called Uncle Ben to come pick me up... Which Uncle Ben and Peter both showed up wanting to speak to the date…

Dating wasn't my scene... I never felt like dating… It was like my heart was already taken but by who? I've felt my soul… My heart belonged to someone else, but I didn't know who...

Being told I would have a child someday baffled me… Who would be my child's father? Who would I even give myself to that I'd allow that to happen? I wanted answers I wanted to know… But, how do you? It's not like I can place an Ad somewhere asking.

I sighed and wished I knew what was coming my way…

With Peter's ever-growing power and strength also came his mood. He was a teenager now and with being a teen came his moody attitude that was starting to drive us all nuts.

"I'm just saying he's being a huge pain in the rear… He's acting out... Coming in late... We should lock his windows." Uncle Ben was fuming over Peter being late again. I plopped on the couch... And watched as Uncle Ben ranted about Peter… Peter finally slinks his way inside.

"Oh, there he is…" Peter looks up and sighs… As he goes towards his room.

"Oh no you don't family meeting now!" I cringe as Uncle Ben snaps at Peter. Peter groans and walks toward the living room… Aunt May gives him a small smile as Peter sits down next to me.

"So… Peter… We don't give you too many rules... We don't try to be hard on you... But when you can't be home at a decent hour... When you act out at us… Things need to change..."

Peter rolls his eyes and shoots me a look. I just sigh.

"I don't know why you act like my dad. You are not my dad." My eyes widen at Peter. That was a low blow and it angered me.

"Peter Benjamin Parker…" I snapped as Uncle Ben shook his head at me.

"I love you Peter like you were my own son… I love you and only want the best for you…" Peter just stands up and glares at us all.

"I don't need this from you... From any of you..." Peter snaps and storms out slamming the door behind him...

I tracked down Peter and grabbed him by his shirt.

"How dare you treat Uncle Ben like that… He has done so much for you... Uncle Ben loves you so much… What is your problem." Peter just glares at me. I shake my head at him.

"I've never been so disappointed in you…" Peter looks down at me...

"I just want to do my best… I was given these powers for a reason… I want to please everyone." I sigh and sit beside him.

"You are doing the best you can Pete… You are doing good... But you can't treat Uncle Ben and Aunt May like that... They love you so much..." Peter nods and wipes his eyes.

"I didn't mean what I said… I didn't" I pulled him into a hug.

"I know Pete… Come on let's go apologize." I take his hand as we walk back to the apartment... Both Peter and I were a little hungry decided to stop at a little store to grab some food… We were walking up and down aisles when….

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP! PUT EVERYTHING IN THE BAG." Peter and I drop down as a masked guy starts to rob the store. My first reaction was to attack but…

"What should we do?" Peter whispers… I want to help, and I know Peter wants to but I feel it's best we just be quiet and let it happen.

"We don't want to draw unnecessary attention or cause someone to get hurt…. Let's just stay down and be quiet." Peter nods his head as we quietly sit down… Everything seems to be going fine… When all of a sudden, the bell on the door rings and in walks in someone… This caught the robber off guard as he fired off his gun...

"OH MY GOD… HE'S BEEN SHOT! CALL 9-11!" I watch as the robber runs out as the store clerk starts calling for help. Peter and slowly peak around to see if we can help when…...

"UNCLE BEN!" My heart falls as there laying in a pool of blood is Uncle Ben… I quickly press my hands to his wound… To try and stop the bleeding my eyes wide my heart beating fast.

"No…. No… This… Can't…. No..." Peter starts to gasp out trying not to cry. My heart is breaking... I add pressure. My eyes filling with tears… My heart breaking.

"Help is on the way..." The store clerk shouts. Peter holds Uncle Ben's hand... Uncle Ben whispers something in Peter's ear… My hands start to glow yes, yes, I can hear Uncle Ben...

"You are going to be okay I can heal you..." I go to place my hands on his wound… When Uncle Ben grabs my hands…

"No… Renee… It's my time... I've lived a long good life… let me go." I start to cry…... "No… No… I can heal you… I can save you Uncle Ben…" He takes my hand and smiles at me.

"Renee... You have been everything I've ever wanted in a daughter… I'm so glad I got to have you for my daughter…" I cry as he smiles small at me... He kisses my head… as he looks at me and Peter.

"Tell Aunt May… I love her… I love you both so much…. Protect one another… I'll always watch over you guys…." Ben starts to cough and closes his eyes… His hand goes limp… My eyes widen.

"No… Uncle Ben…" I cry onto his chest as Peter stands up slowly… He looks around…

"Renee stay with him…. "I look up as Peter storms outside my eyes widen as he runs outside…

I stay with Uncle Ben's body as he gets taken away. I need to find Peter. I set my sights after him and go looking for him… I search everywhere when I hear screams and yells.

"I didn't mean to shoot him... It was an accident… I didn't want to hurt anyone…" I watch as Peter dressed in his Spider-Man suite dangling the guy over a roof.

"Peter… "Peter looks at me and shakes his head as he goes to drop him. "NO! Peter, we do not kill... We are not him… Uncle Ben wouldn't want this… We are not killers… You are not a killer." Peter looks down and pulls the guy back and lays him back on the ground.

I run to Peter and hug him close we both cry together… Mourning the loss of Uncle Ben…

We left Uncle Ben's killer at the police station.

Courtesy of your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.

We mourned and missed Uncle Ben… Losing him left a giant hole in our hearts…. Uncle Ben was one in a million… But We had each other we had to be strong… And we would be strong… as long as we had each other… We were stronger as ever...

But with Great Power also comes some Responsibility ... Peter needed some extra help… I had money but the not the resources to help him…

I started filming and shooting video of Peter being Spider-Man… I had edited and collected a bunch of footage… My only hope now was that I could get a certain billionaire's attention that he'd want to take Peter under his wing… I could only hope that as I sent an email with the videos…

I looked up as my computer flashed with an email and a file…

My eyes widen as I see…

"Bucky… I've finally found you."

 **End Notes: I'm So sorry... for... Uncle Ben it was not easy for me to write.. It never is... Please read and review I always love hearing from you...**


	11. Chapter 11: Civil War

I sat in this little cafe trying to spot Bucky. My eyes scanned everywhere hoping to find something. My eyes land on something a man with long hair wearing a hat buying plums. I watch him. I decided to follow him, I'm pretty sure that's Bucky.

I follow him for a while when Bucky turns down some alley. I cringe this does not seem safe. I take a deep breath and slowly walk down the alley. I get a bad feeling when Bucky appears and stares at me.

"Why are you following me?" I look at Bucky.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't remember me." Bucky eyes me, his face softens as he realizes who I am.

"Renee… What brings you here? How did you find me?" I small smile and shake my head.

"I've been looking for you for a while now Bucky. You are not an easy person to find." Bucky chuckles.

"We have a lot of talking to do." I say as Bucky nods his head.

I learned a lot about Bucky and why he went into hiding he just wanted to have peace and be left alone. Which I understood.

"What about you and Steve?" Bucky asks me I look at him funny.

"What about Steve and I? I don't know how I feel about him. He's a nice good guy but that's all I really know really." Bucky nods his head at me,

"He searches for you all the time Bucky… You really should drop him a message or something." Bucky nods his head and sighs.

"It's just hard... I almost killed him Renee… "I shake my head.

"That wasn't you Bucky that was Hydra." Bucky nods his head.

"But still, I'm not sure I can face him... I feel terrible."

"I know but he's still your best friend... You are all he has left of a world he knew before all of this."

Bucky smiles small as we stay up talking about our lives.

I stayed a few days with Bucky.

"Hey Renee, I'm going out." I pipe up

"Get some more of those plums." I laugh.

I pull out my laptop to check somethings out when I see….

 **"** **Bombing in Vienna."** My eyes widen as I read more about what happened my heart stops when it says….

" **Bomber identified as James Buchanan Barnes."** My heart stops no... No… Bucky has been here the whole time. He… I don't know what to think or do... I start searching around the net and see what I can find out.

People are going to be looking for Bucky is all I can think about... I Start to do searches and see what I can find out and try to understand how they were able to accuse Bucky of this crime.

"The Sokovia Accords? What are these?" I read more on these accords and just shake my head, This whole thing was crazy. I look up as I sense someone coming, I quickly load my computer and find a place to hide. I watch as Steve comes in, looking for Bucky no doubt. I stay quiet as Bucky shows up, I could tell he was looking for me.. I watch as the talk when armed men rush in. I stay hidden as I hear gun fire and fighting.

I finally felt it was safe to leave my hiding spot. With my laptop loaded safety on my back I headed off. I searched my phone finding any intel I could. I was trying to get a flight out of here when…

I notice Peter calling me. I answer it.

"Pete now is not…" I get cut off

"O MY GOD! RENEE! You wouldn't believe who was just here and I'm going to Germany with Tony Stark. He wants me to help him with some super mission against Captain America." My heart stops.

"Okay, Peter, be careful be safe... just don't do anything stupid." Peter rambles on how excited he is.

"Renee, is that where you are? I won't fight you. I would never." I chuckle.

"Pete don't worry you aren't going to have to worry about me, I won't be anywhere near that." Peter and I hang up as I head to my source. I needed to find the source of all this.

I ended up in some hotel room. I search everywhere and find a deceased man in the bathtub... My eyes then land on the items.

"I'll fix this Bucky. I promise." I quickly hack into everything I can, I release all the info I could gather on this man. Zemo. I sent it in hopes of setting the record straight that Bucky didn't do anything wrong. That this whole battle friends fighting friends was stupid and pointless.

I had two missed calls from Peter worry had sunk in. I quickly called him back.

"Renee! You wouldn't believe the new suite Mr. Stark gave me! It's amazing!" I laugh as I wonder if Bucky and Steve will be okay... What will happen.

"I can't wait to see it Pete... I'm heading home... I just want to be home." Peter keeps talking about how he fought Captain America, and all sorts of people. I just listen and smile hearing all his stories.

"I'll see you soon Pete."

Things somewhat got back to normal. Captain America was now a fugitive of the law. Who would have ever thought that was possible. Peter was over the moon with his new suite, I couldn't have been happier I'm glad sending those videos to Tony Stark paid off.

"Renee, you have a package." I up as Aunt May hands it to me. I eye it and just open it. a flip phone and a letter pop out.

 _"_ _Dear Renee,_

 _We have been playing this cat and mouse game for a long time now. I had finally found a location for you, you're not the easiest person to find... Bucky told me... Bucky told me you and he had history something about he saved you when you were a child… He wanted me to tell you that he's safe... He's going to be okay. I'm leaving you a phone… If you ever need or want to talk me, I'll be there... Who knows I may need someone with your skills to help me out... Since I'm a wanted fugitive now._

 _Take Care Renee,_

 _Steve._

My eyes land on the flip phone as I reach over to it. I open it to see one contact already preloaded. I take a deep breath as I hit call on the number.


	12. Chapter 12: Roof Top Talk

**Author Note: Just some Renee and Peter dynamics :D**

I listen as the phone dials… I take a deep breath I can't believe I'm doing this...

"Renee..." I hear Steve say on the other end I take a breath.

"Hello, Steve." I say as I hear take a breath as well.

"It's strange to finally hear your voice... I wanted to say thank you… I know you've always watched out and helped when you could… I know you helped me with Bucky." I nod my head forgetting he couldn't see me nodding my head.

"It was nothing really... I owed Bucky so much... He saved me when I was little… Plus it's my duty to help you… to help others… Hydra murdered my parents and wanted to make me a lab experiment. They wanted to make me like Bucky… I will always fight them. I will fight to ensure that others won't suffer because of them." I take a deep breath wow I'm very wordy I shake my head.

"I had hoped Hydra died when The Red Skull died… I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry you've suffered because of them. I'm sorry for everything." I shake my head at him.

"None of this was your fault. None of this." I can almost hear the smile in Steve's voice.

"Thank you, look I'm wanted now... Especially since I broke out all the others… I don't want to get you in trouble by talking to you." I chuckle.

"Steve, I hack sites and dig up bad information on people. I can handle what you throw me. If you ever need help, I will help you. You can call me, or email and I will help you. I promise."

"Same to you, I will help you if you should ever need it." I nod my head.

"It was good to finally talk to you... I only wish we could have done this under better circumstances." I nod my head at that and sigh.

"Me too Steve, me too."

It was strange after that. I always wondered if or when I'd receive the call that Steve Rogers, Captain America would need my help.

I sighed wondering exactly what my purpose was in all of this. Sometimes I feel like I've done my purpose, Bucky was finally getting help... Steve and I finally made contact, Peter finally had a good reliable suite that I knew would protect him and keep him safer.

But what was left for me? I knew I had to always keep watchful eyes over the Infinity Stones, but I could only really watch and Protect the ones that were near me. I always made sure they were Protected.

I sigh as I watch couples walk around New York in love... Why couldn't I just find love... Or someone in general... I thought maybe Steve was my other half but the more I think we are just meant to be equals and friends... I sigh beside I'm not normal… I'm going to have to find someone who understands different… That was near impossible…

I sigh and get lost in my thoughts when my phone buzzes I look down.

 _"Roof top?"_ I smile and nod my head as I head up to the roof top. I see Peter just sitting there eating a Churro. I shake my head.

"Did a nice old lady give you another Churro again?" Peter looks up and smiles and nods his head.

"Yeah... I just... I want to do more. I want to protect and save people." I shake my hand and plop down by him. As long as I can remember living with Peter the roof top has always been our place to just talk and look up into the sky. It's better at night to look up at it.

"You do Peter, those little tasks you do like helping a nice lady cross the street or help give directions is what makes you great... What makes you stand out. What makes you, you Pete. Don't change." Peter sighs and nods his head, I know that crazy boy wants more but he's only 15 I want him to enjoy and love being a kid... I don't want him growing up too fast.

"I just wish Happy and Mr. Stark would let me do more. I want to show to prove them I can do this that I can be an Avenger." I smile and just shake my head.

"Just keep being you Pete... Keep being the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. They'll see and if they don't then that's their loss." Pete smiles at me as we stare up at the sky watching planes and birds fly above our heads. I sometimes wish that Peter and I could just stay up on this roof top forever and never have to face the real world and all it's problems.

I head back down to the apartment Peter wanting to be cool and sneaky wanted to sneak into his window. I roll my eyes as I walk back down, I unlock the door and am met with a bunch of smoke and Aunt May fanning the kitchen.

"Oh Renee! The turkey meatloaf… it's not... I killed it." I chuckle as I see the burnt turkey meatloaf.

"Oh, have you seen Peter? Ned is here." My eyes widen… If Ned is… I hear a loud crash…

"Oh, Aunt May! Pete was like right behind me... He must have gone straight TO HIS ROOM." I say a little louder than I should as Aunt May eyes me funny and heads to Peter's room. I take a deep breath. I follow and hold my in a breath as Aunt May opens Peter door. There sat Ned with a shocked expression on his face eyeing us and there was Peter in his boxers? I looked confused at the both of them.

"The meatloaf is burnt... So... Thai Food? Ned Thai?" Peter quickly speaks up'

"Ned can't stay he's got a lot of homework to do." Peter shoots him a look as Ned nods his head, he smiles at me and Aunt May.

"Thanks for the offer Mrs. Parker... Renee..." He rushes out I eye Peter as Aunt May just looks confused.

"Okay well... get dressed so we can have dinner." Aunt May walks away as I eye Peter.

"So… let me guess Ned saw you entering your window…" Peter just looks at me.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow okay." I nod my head at him.

I decided to walk with Peter and Ned to school. I've always loved Ned he's such a great friend to Peter.

"So let me guess this straight... You're the Spider-Man… What happened?" I laugh

"I got bit by a spider… and well I changed." I laugh as Ned asks questions after question.

"Ned, Peter you two have a good day of class. Stay out of trouble and try not sticking to the walls." Peter sticks his tongue out at me. Ned blushes and just looks at me.

"You too… Renee... You have good day..." I chuckle at Ned he's always had a little crush on me. I watch as Peter shoots him a look as they head into the school. I smile and shake my head.

Peter and Ned were going to a party. I offered to drive them. I whistle as I pull up to the house.

"Holy cow... This Liz chick has a nice house." Ned and Peter nod as I watch them get out of the car.

"You two be safe and don't do anything I'd do. Also… Ned nice hat." Ned blushes at me as he shuts his door. Peter shoots me a look.

"Stop doing that to him! You know he crushes on you." I roll my eyes as I stick my tongue out at him.

"Go have fun. And like I said keep it safe and clean." I wave them off and drive off.

Little did I know that Peter would never truly enjoy the party and a new threat was coming to New York. But I didn't know how much I could Peter out. Sometimes you could only do so much. Sometimes you must let them learn from their mistakes and grow.

Unfortunately, I was going to have to let Peter learn from the mistakes he was going to make.

Even if it meant seeing him in pain. And Boy do I hate seeing him in pain…


	13. Chapter 13: Homecoming

**Author Note:** **:D Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Just a filler till we get to the big bad war lol**

After dropping Peter and Ned off at their party, I decided to just head to my old home in Brooklyn. I need to do something with it but I don't know what to do. I walk in and look around… at one point this house was full of love full of so much hope. I walk into my Mom's office and look around. I stare at the old trunk… I wish there was a way to get into it. That trunk held so many secrets... So many mysteries...

One that still sticks out is why did Howard Stark help them? Why would he care so much about my mom… why would he help her? I look down at the necklace my mom left me… I remember the words she wrote…

" _In due time you'll understand."_ Understand what? I sigh. This was my childhood home...

My phone ringing brings me out of my thoughts. Puzzled that its Peter calling I quickly answer it.

"Hey, shouldn't you be having a blast?" Peter out of breath starts rambling off to me.

"I need... a ride… I left... the party… chased some guys... then a flying bird guy attacked me… They were selling weapons alien type weapons." I stop and just shake my head this Kid will be the death of me.

"Okay, where are you?"

"You should have seen it Renee! This guy with like wings pops out of nowhere… It was isane and cool and then I fell in lake and Mr. Stark saves me it was isane." I shoot him a look.

"Yeah you could have died… What were you thinking?" Peter looks at me.

"You trained me to fight… You taught me how to defend myself and such.. You helped me pick my name… What are you saying?" I sigh as I pull the car over to park somewhere. I look at Peter and just take a deep breath.

"Yeah, okay? I know what I did, but I felt you needed to know these things. I liked that you wanted to help and make a difference… But I am allowed to worry and care about you Pete. You are my brother, I love you and if something were to ever happen to you, I couldn't leave with myself. I love that you want to help and protect the city and the neighborhood, but you are also 15 years old… I want you to enjoy your teen years and relax… The world doesn't have to rest on your shoulders Pete."

Peter sighs and just stares out the window. "I don't need you, Mr. Stark and Happy babying me... I can handle this okay…"

I just nod my head and sigh.

 **BREAKING NEWS QUEENS VERY OWN SPIDER-MAN SAVES LOCAL QUEENS DECATHLON TRIP."**

My eyes widen… Aunt May starts shrieking.

"OH MY GOD PETER." I look over as she frantically starts calling him. I shake my head he's going to worry her to death. I sit back and watch the footage they show and smile to myself.

"Maybe you can do this Pete... Maybe you can."

You know how I said Peter could maybe do this?

Well… I was semi right… But I was also wrong…

"Where have you been? What Earth have you been doing? Ditching classes, sneaking out of this house at all hours of the night don't think I don't know that you do." I listen as Aunt May raves and rants to Peter about everything... I won't lie I was scared to death that Pete got hurt today at the docks...

"I lost the Stark internship okay… I lost it." I hear Peter's voice break. I look down wondering what that even means. I listen more as Aunt May raves and rants to him.

"I know you get Renee to cover for you and that is just wrong. You will no longer put her that position you hear me?" I shake my head thinking I'll always be in that position you can't stop that Aunt May.

Peter finally comes into my room. I look up at him as he just looks at me his eyes red from crying. He looks broken and that alone kills me.

"Roof top?" I ask Peter just nods his head.

We take our normal spots on the roof top as Peter just lets out a long breath...

"He took my suit away Renee… he took it all away… I just... I just wanted to help. I wanted to save everyone..." I nod my head just listening to him talk. "I thought I was doing the right things... No one seemed to listen to me or take me serious… You and Ned do but Mr. Stark wasn't or Happy… I wanted to stop the arms deal… I didn't know People would possibly get hurt…"

I take Peter's hand and smile at him. "Hey, you were only doing what you thought was right… You are prolly the bravest person I know. I know you're feeling a wave of emotions right now... But you are the best kid in the world. You have heart, a big heart that just wants to Protect people. There's nothing wrong with that at all Pete. I'm sure once Tony Stark cools off, he'll give you the suit back. I really believe that."

Peter just sighs and looks down. "I'm nothing without that suit Renee… Nothing."

I stare at him eyes widen "You are everything without that suit... That suit never defined you…" I rub my temples and set up and look at him.

"Pete, please don't hate me or be mad at me... But I sent footage of you and such… In hopes that Tony Stark would take an interest in you and hopefully make you an amazing suit… I wanted you to have something amazing that could Protect you…"

I take a breath hoping Peter wasn't going to mad. He looks at me and just hugs me tight and close.

"I love you Renee… I couldn't do any of this without you."

Life seemed to get back to normal for Peter. I could still feel that he missed it all. I felt bad but what could I do...

"Aunt May! Renee!" I need help. Aunt May and I share a look and look at Peter.

"I need to learn how to tie a tie and I need to learn how to dance… I asked Liz to Homecoming she said yes!" I smile and get all giddy at him.

"Alright where do we begin?"

Aunt May and I did our best to get Peter ready for his Homecoming dance. I laugh as Aunt May and him dance around the house.

"See you've got this." I stand in front of him and tie his tie. I smile and hand him the corsage.

"You look perfect." Peter smiles at me.

Peter was off with his date. I could relax and just think about it all.

I feel my eyes close as I start to take a little nap. I don't how long I had fallen asleep. My phone starts screaming at me. I look down Ned? I quickly answer it.

"RENEE! PETER… LIZ's dad is the flying guy with the weapons." My eyes widen I quickly set up now.

"Holy crap... What is going on?" I start getting my shoes on as Ned starts explaining.

"Peter is tracking him… I tried contacting that Happy guy, but he hung up on me... I'm worried about Peter…" I nod my head as I get myself ready.

"Okay, you do what you've been doing I take care of things on my end." I end the call and get on my computer and start hacking around I come across the move info and see what is happening.

I was able to get data and find Happy Hogan's number. I quickly dial.

"I swear if you're that kid calling about Peter Parker again, I am going to…" I cut him off and just go off.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME HAPPY HOGAN! That kid is out risking his life for your stupid plane right now. The next time anyone and I mean anyone calls saying that Peter Parker needs help you better take it serious or so help me I will find you and you won't like me when I find you. If anything happens to that kid because of your ignorance… You will not like me angry."

I hang up and start to get ready to go find and help Peter when something tells me not to. I sit back down as I start thinking no... Peter wants to do this... He doesn't want to be babied… if something was wrong, I could feel and sense it…

"Okay Pete you've got this."

"So… I turned down The Avengers." Pete says as we lay on top of the roof top. I smile and laugh.

"What why? You proved yourself you should them you could handle this." Peter smiles and nods his head.

"I want to stay on the ground for a bit... Be a kid for a while… I want to help my city for now." I smile and ruffle his hair.

"That's my boy." I smirk. Peter looks at me.

"Renee, thanks for never giving up on me and always beleving in me." I look at him and smile and take his hand.

"Always Pete." Peter smiles as we stare up into the sky.

"Also… You really scared Happy… He was pretty taken by your words." I chuckle and nod my head.

"Good."

A month had passed, and our daily routine and lives seemed to be back on track. I check my email as I come across something curious.

 _"Rouge Hacker,_

 _My name is Doctor Skirth with The Life Foundation. I need your help. I need your help with Carlton Drake… What he is doing to people, experiments are beyond wrong... I need your help... Please respond…_

I look up and shake my head but smile. "I guess duty calls."

 **End Notes: Let Me know your thoughts! Next Chapter is the start of Infinity War! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Stone Protector

**Author Notes: Hope Everyone enjoys this! Infinity War fun is sure to come... Here we go... Get ready!**

A lot has happened and changed in my life. I'm still shocked at how everything changed and became different. A good different I may add.

I actually met someone. Me I met someone, I actually like, and they understand my weird un normal life. You're prolly wondering what this guy's name is and well I guess I can tell you.

His name is Eddie Brock... and he's different... and understands I'm not normal. He's not normal either. I've saved him, and he's saved me... Saved me from a dark place I was in...

It hasn't always been easy Eddie lives in San Francisco and I live in New York... But I go out there and visit him as much as I can... Sometimes Eddie will come out here as well and visit. I know soon we will have to choose one or the other but for now this works.

Eddie has shown me that someone could care about me that wasn't family... He's shown me so much in our short time together...

I just only hoped that we could have more time together

I couldn't stop tossing and turning... I wasn't sure where I was... It looked like a city but where was this...

I see people running as chaos and destruction. My eyes widen at everything. I look around trying to help but no one is looking at me.

"How can I help? Please let me help!" I yell as the people run and scream. I start hearing a voice in my head. I fall to my knees covering my ears as I hear the voices.

" _AWAKE STONE PROTECTOR HE'S HERE!"_ My eyes shoot up as I see a giant ship. My heart stops seeing him... I've seen him before, but my memory is foggy and not letting me remember how I know him.

I watch him put a stone in this golden Gauntlet. I try charging at him, but I quickly fall to my knees as I feel the power of the stone in his hands.

 _"STONE PROTECTOR! HE'S COMING FOR THEM! FOR THEM ALL."_ I watch helpless as he destroys this city... I try to run after them as I'm thrown back.

" _STONE PROTECTOR HE'S COMING TO EARTH PROTECT THE STONES NEAR YOU! HE'S KILLED ALL OUR OTHER PROTECTORS! YOU MUST!"_

The voices start coming at once I cover my ears trying to focus trying to breath. Everything starts to go back to normal my heart slowing down I look up into darkness.

"RENEE!" I jump with a start covered in sweat as I look around. Getting my bearings back. I notice I'm in my room everything is fine... I shake my head thinking this dream was intense. I take a deep breath.

"Renee! Come on! I'm going to be late!" I set up rubbing my temples as I hear Peter rambling around.

"Give me a second Pete please." I stand up and rummage through my clothes. I throw on a T-Shirt and a pair of jeans and find my boots I love. I throw it together look at myself in my mirror and quickly sneak past Peter to the bathroom.

"I SAW YOU!" I chuckle as I quickly brush my hair and teeth. I look at myself I guess I look as good as I'm going to, I think. I open the door and see Peter eyeing me.

"Okay I'm ready... Sorry had a strange dream." Peters face shows concern as he nods his head.

"Sorry just don't want to be late for the field trip today." I nodded Peter was going to the Museum of Modern Art. Aunt May pops in and looks at us.

"You two have fun and be safe today, It's meatloaf night tonight!" I chuckle as Peter makes a face. Aunt May hugs Peter and then me.

"We will, see you later Aunt May." We both say as we head out.

I know Peter doesn't need to be walked to school but I've done this as long as I can remember. Plus, Peter doesn't seem to mind.

Usually Happy gives us a ride but he was off doing business for Tony Stark today and couldn't. It wasn't a big deal I enjoyed walking.

"Hey Renee... thanks for bringing Eddie in our lives I really like Eddie". I look up at that and smile.

"Aww Pete! I'm glad you two get along so well." I smile.

"Yeah. He seems pretty important to you... anyone important to you is important to me... He doesn't treat me like a kid." I smile and ruffle his hair.

Peter smiles at me as we reach the school. He looks up at me smiling.

"You stay out of trouble okay... I've always wanted to tell you that." He smirks as I pull him into a tight hug... Unsure what came over me, but something felt... I felt...

"You have fun today okay. Love You Pete." I smile as he smirks at me and shakes his head at me.

"You'll see me later I'm not going anywhere." I nod my head and smile at him as he turns to head inside the school.

Peter stops and turns around. "Renee, I love you too." I smile at that as he turns back to the school.

Today seemed and felt normal. I smiled at a text I got from Eddie and decided I wanted to hear his voice.

"Hey Eddie Spaghetti." I chuckle as I hear his rough voice.

"You sound happy today... Did Peter get to school okay today?" I smile Eddie knows my daily routine.

"Yeah, he did. How is your article going?" I smile as I listen to Eddie talk about his work. I stop when I hear.

"RENEE! When are YOU coming back?" I chuckle hearing Venom

"Soon Vee soon... Actually, I think I'll leave Friday..." I smile but stop when a sudden rush of pain rips through me as I start hearing the voices again. I drop my phone letting out a gasp

"No... No..." I start saying I hear Eddie and Venom start to panic on the phone.

"Renee! RENEE!" I close my eyes I can feel him... He got another stone. I look around and grab my phone.

"Sorry... I... Eddie... something is coming... remember those stones I told you about? Yeah well... someone is after them... Listen... whatever you see or hear stay where you are please... I beg you don't come for me don't come stay put."

My eyes look up as I see a beam of light and something crash into...

"The Sanctum." I whisper as I look up and watch it.

"Renee, please what can I do... Renee I can be there just tell me." I hear Eddie.

"No, for once please listen to me. Do not come here. You are safer where you are. Please..." I hear Eddie sigh.

"Okay, but please be safe." I close my eyes I'll try, I think.

"I will... I got to go now okay... I'll call you when I can." I hang up as I rush to figure out what to do.

One of those ships landed here and wanted Doctor Steven Strange's stone... I watch as Tony Stark and them battle. I didn't want to be noticed or seen... I was doing pretty well when a flash of red and blue swings by. My heart stops. NO

"PETER!" I yell as Peter stops and sees me, I see he has Doctor Strange. I run towards him as he suddenly gets beamed up, I try to grab him, but I can't reach him. I watch helpless as Peter gets beamed up into that ship.

I watch Tony Stark fly up to it as the Space Ship keeps flying up into space.

"You better Protect and keep him safe Stark."

I followed Bruce Banner as he made a call... A call I knew all too well. I watched him and snuck into where Bruce was heading... I wasn't sure, but I felt I needed to be there.

"Be safe Peter." I keep thinking.

I hid waiting to make myself known... I feel the pain and power rip me through again the voices start going crazy. I close my eyes and take a deep breath... I see and feel him once again...

He got another stone... he now had three... I try taking deep breathes... I hear Steve's voice talking and Bruce talking.

"Thanos already has two stones that makes him powerful." I walk in finally at that.

"Actually no... He has three now." Everyone stops and stares at me.

"Who are you?" Rhodes ask me as Steve smiles at me as does Nat and Wanda. I smile seeing them.

"Renee or some know me as The Rogue Hacker... I'm a Stone Protector... I Protect the stones here on Earth... Thanos killed all the others across the galaxy... He has three... every time he gets one, I can feel it... I can feel another stone taken..."

Everyone eyes me as I look over at Vision his stone chatting, I can feel it. Vision looks at me.

"You can hear it too?" I nod my head at him. And look at everyone else.

"Vision needs to be kept safe... My other stone I watched over is now in space with Tony Stark... The other Stone... The Soul Stone is the only one I have no idea where it can be... No one had any info on it... Thanos needs six stones. "

I watch as everyone talks amongst themselves as Vision comes over to me.

"Can we destroy it?" I look up at him and shrug at him.

"I don't know..." I watch as Steve speaks up.

"There's only one place I know that could get that stone off you." I look up at Steve and wonder where. I take a deep breath.

"Where Vision goes, I go." Steve nods his head at me.

"Then let's go."


	15. Chapter 15: Snap

**Author Notes: I'm so sorry about this chapter... So sorry... Please let me know your thoughts...**

Before we headed off to Wakanda is where Steve said we were going I needed to make two phone calls.

I dialed Happy's number I had noticed he called me a few times. I took a breath as I waited for him to pick up.

"Renee! Thank god, I saw the news I was worried you might have gotten picked by that space craft... We've lost all contact with them... But I know... I know Tony would Protect Peter at all costs." I nod my head as I listen to Happy mumble and such.

"I'm going with Cap and them... We are trying to Protect Vision... We are going to Wakanda. I just wanted to call and inform you that I'm safe and I'm okay." Happy sighs on the other end.

"Please take care of yourself okay... Please... You and Pete are like my kids to me... I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

"I know... You take care of yourself Happy... When I can I'll update you further." I hang up and make one last call.

"Renee!" I smile as I hear Venom come over the line too " **RENEE!"**

"Hey you two... I just wanted to let you know I'm okay... I'm heading off to Wakanda and I'm going to Protect one of the stones there... I just wanted you two to know that I'm okay I'm safe..." I take a breath holding in my emotions "I love you Eddie, I love you Vee... Please keep safe and out of harm's way okay." I can hear Eddie muttering and Venom bickering at him.

"Let us come... We can help we can Protect you... Remember WE promised... I promised I'd Protect you at all costs." My eyes water a little but I shake them off

"I need you two to stay put... I can't lose you... "I trail off closing my eyes.

"We can't lose you... I can't lose you... Please let us help let us Protect you." I shake my head.

"No please. Please" I hear Eddie sigh.

"Okay... Promise us... Promise me you will be safe... You will come back to us... to me..." I close my eyes holding in my tears I hate lying to him... to them... But I wasn't certain myself.

"I promise I'll do what I can to come back to you." I press my head against the phone.

"I have to go... I love you..." I hang up and just burry my face in my hands.

The paths I've seen of my so-called future the one I want better be the path I was heading to.

Landing in Wakanda and stepping off the Quinjet I was taken back by how... Beautiful this whole place was, my eyes take it all in.

"Whoa." I follow in behind everyone I stay close to Vision and Wanda. My ears peark up when I hear.

"Bucky you look good." I look around Bucky's eyes meet mine as I smile and run to hug him.

"Where on Earth did you find this one." I smile and hug him. "You look good... it's so good to see you." I hear a mumbled voices

"You two know one another?" I hear Sam say. I nod my head

"Long story short... Bucky saved me the night Hydra murdered my parents. He took me to safety and watched over me till they took him..." Bucky smiles as Sam nods his head. I smile as I get introduced to King T'Challa and others.

I watch as Shuri, T'Challa's sister looked over Vision. I really liked her. I smiled as I watched her perform tests on him to see how she could remove the stone. I listen to what Steve and the others talked about. This place was beyond anything I could have imagined... I had heard rumors that Wakanda wasn't what it seemed...

I smile watching when I feel a rush of pain and sorrow rip through me. The voices start screaming inside my head and bring me down to my knees.

 _"SOUL STONE SOUL STONE! HE HAS IT!"_ I try getting the screaming out of my head I let out a scream causing everyone to stop and surround me.

"What's wrong? Renee?" I feel Wanda outing her hands on me as I try getting the voices out of me. This was by far the worst one the worst pain.

"He... got... another... one." I let out in breathes... I look up at everyone as I slowly standup "He got another one... He found the Soul Stone." I let out. "Four down... Two to go." I look over at Vision and sigh.

"We got to hurry if we are going to destroy that."

I stand up now ready to fight now more than ever before. My path my destiny wasn't set yet and I was damned if I was going to go down without a say without a fight. This was my life and my choice no one was going to control what happened to me.

I peak from the window as I watch the others Fight. Wanda and I stayed to Protect Vision and Shuri if needed... I watch as the others struggled and needed help. I look over I could see the love Wanda had for Vision and it reminded me of my love and feelings for Eddie and Venom.

"They need help." I take a breath and look over at Wanda and Vision.

"I'm going to help them." Wanda nods her head as I smile and give her shoulder a squeeze. I quickly rush out heading out to help them.

Being on the battleground was crazy. I quickly dodge and start my attack grabbing what I could to help myself as well as using my sling ring. These flying disc things come flying at me. I dodge one and close my eyes I start to feel something form inside me, my power was on over drive the urge and want to Protect everyone was evident. My hands glow bright gold much like they would when I was healing someone ... But this time they were different. I feel the power in my hand and like a cannon or a laser beam a gold light shoots out of my hand taking down one of the flying disc things. My eyes widen. That was a bit new.

"Got anymore hidden talents there?" I hear Natasha say. I look at her shocked.

"I didn't know I could do that." I smile when suddenly I'm knocked down by some creepy looking woman.

"Okay really? I was talking to someone." I snap feeling this power surge flow through me. She comes charging at me. When she's suddenly picked up by a red power thrown at another disc thing. A bunch of her blue guts splatter on Natasha and I.

"So gross." I mutter as Wanda smirks at us.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun." I shake my head as go to head back to Vision when a sudden crash of glass alerts us.

"Hey guys... We got a Vision Situation." Wanda and I share a look as we rush towards him.

I do my best to keep Thanos' army at bay when another rush of pain rips through me again. I let out a scream as voices flood my ears again.

 _"TIME STONE TIME STONE! HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING STONE PROTECTOR!"_ I look around panic set in... Peter... Peter was with them... My heart races as I rush over.

"Thanos..." I get out in breaths "He's... Coming... He got... The..." I trail off when a portal of some sorts appears. I hear Banner

"Steve... That's him." I close my eyes getting myself ready for this. I go to stand with Wanda and Vision as Steve nods at me as he heads to take on Thanos.

"We are out of time... You have to do it... I'm sorry it shouldn't have to be you... But it has to be..." I watch as Vision says this to Wanda who is near tears my heart breaks for them. This wasn't right this wasn't fair. My eyes water.

"I'll keep him at bay as long as I can..." I whisper as Wanda nods her head at me. I stand my ground getting my sling ring and my new powers ready as I hear his giant footsteps approaching.

"You know... I've about had it with you... You've been a royal pain in my ass Thanos..." He smirks down at me he's a bit bigger than I expected.. That's okay I can handle ugly..

"You're a Stone Protector.. I've killed a few of you today.." He watches me as I gather my powers ready.

"You're different than the others... Stronger... Braver..." I take a deep breath as I get my ring ready to hold him down. I call out a long arm as he blocks it. I close my eyes focusing my power on him as my hands lets out another beam of light it does knock him back a few. His eyes widen in shock.

"What are you?" I smirk

"I'm just a girl from Queens... And you don't belong here." I snap as he tries to grab me, I slide under him and dodge his giant arms. I regain my balance when I get blind sided by his giant leg as he kicks the wind out of me. I try to get up, but he keeps me pinned

"Stay down." He snaps as he goes to Wanda and Vision. I try getting up crawling over to them

"NO! THANOS FACE ME!" I scream I try getting up but Thanos uses one of the stones he has and keeps me pined. I keep fighting it as I struggle and scream. I feel a sudden wave of power as Wanda blows up the Mind Stone. I get myself free.

"Wanda get out of there now." I scream out. I watch in horror as he uses the Time Stone and goes back in time. Wanda looks in horror as I watch Thanos bring Vision back.

"NO!" I scream Thanos back hands Wanda. I charge at him as he looks me dead in the eyes.

"Sorry little one." I stop as he throws me with the power stone. I hit my head hard on a rock. My vision blurry. I try focusing as I hear Vision let out a scream and I feel once again another stone Thanos takes.

"No.."I gasp out. Willing myself to crawl over there. I crawl and pull myself through the pain as I try and stop him.

I look up when I hear a swish sound and watch as an ax slams into his chest. My eyes widen as I will my body and soul to crawl over there.

"I told you... You die for that." I watch as Thor pushes the ax further into his chest. I watch as Thanos struggles to breath he looks at Thor, as well as his eyes lock onto mine for a split second. He looks back at Thor and stares at him.

"You...You...Should...Have...Went...For...The...Head." I watch as he goes to snap his thumb.

Both Thor and I scream NO at the same time as he snaps and everything flashes. A terrible pain a horrible pain. I roll on the ground screaming in agony I feel millions of voices just crying out in fear and pain in my head. It was a nightmare. I scream

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP." I keep screaming as I feel half the universe fade... One person one person I feel out of everyone my heart stops as I hear his words.

 _"Mr. Stark... I... Don't feel... So, good... "No,_ my head screams as I hear Peter's voice Peter's scared voice.

 _"I don't wanna go... I don't Wanna go..."_ My heart shatters as I feel his pain his fear.

"No... No..." I feel everything just stop as I let out a huge scream. My thoughts quickly go to...

"Eddie... Vee..." I whisper my heart just breaking wondering if I lost them as well.

 **End Notes: Again so sorry... Please let me know your thoughts i love feedback!**


	16. Chapter 16: Who Am I?

**AuthorNote: Okay.. So this chapter has always been in the works. Even if things changed with Renee's story and such this was always my endgame for her lol. I hope everyone likes this chapter I am very anxious to see your responses to this chapter!**

I don't remember much. After the events of the snap, getting loaded up onto the Quinjet everything was just blurry and hazy. Rocket never left my side. He was my rock and I think I was his. Everyone was at a loss... We were all hurting pretty bad.

So many good people lost. Peter, Wanda, Sam, Bucky... I look down at my tattoo that Wanda, Nat and I all got matching ones of. I feel my eyes water at that.

When we landed at the compound it felt so strange. I had Rocket on my shoulder as we walked in. I haven't cleaned or got myself together I don't know how long it had been.

"Renee?" My eyes look up as I see Happy." I start running to him and just fall into his arms as Rocket jumps down from my shoulder. I let all my emotions come pouring out onto Happy.

"It's okay, I'm so glad your okay." Happy looks over at Rocket who looks up and just waves. I pull out of Happy's arms and look over at Rocket.

"Happy, this is Rocket, Rocket this is Happy. Rocket's been keeping me sane." Rocket just smiles at me and grabs my hand and looks at Happy.

"Thanks for looking out for her Rocket." Rocket looks up at Happy and shakes his head. "She's the one looking out for me."

Happy takes a breath and looks at me I can feel his eyes turning sad.

"We haven't been able to get into contact with Tony or Peter." My heart stops at the mention of Peter. I watch as a tall blonde woman appears, she looks at us all. I know we don't look good.

"I also, I haven't been able to get ahold of Eddie either Renee. I keep trying and reaching out, but so far nothing. I'm sorry Renee." Another blow to the heart I think as I try to keep it together.

"Peter's gone Happy. I heard it all I heard so many voices cry out when it happened... As far as I know Tony is still alive." The blonde woman eyes me as Happy takes a breath his eyes watering.

"Renee..." I just hug him tightly again.

"Hi, I'm Pepper, we haven't met, have we?"

I look up as Pepper comes in and sits by me. I was still covered in god knows what. Rocket was curled up on my side sleeping. My emotions were killing me. I didn't know how to feel. Peter was gone, Eddie and Vee I didn't know... I just wanted to leave and try and find them, but everyone kept saying we needed to stay here stay together for now. But I didn't want to. I wanted to know if they were alive.

I took a breath and look up at Pepper.

"No, but I've heard of you." She looks at me she studies me hard as she looks me over. I wasn't sure what I was feeling.

"It's so uncanny, Happy warned me about your striking resemblance to Tony. He wasn't kidding. It's like you're the female version of Tony. What do you remember about your parents?"

My eyes widen what the heck what was she getting at. I stand up and start pacing.

"My parents? What has this got to do with anything? I know I look like Tony, people have told me that my whole life. Brown eyes, brown hair is a very common trait in people. Yes, from everything my mother left me she had connections to the Starks. Howard helped her which is why I was born. That's really all I know, he used the Super Soldier Serum on my mom, and I was born with the same abilities as Captain America and well I got a few extra powers as well."

Pepper studies she smiles a little as she takes my hand. "I think, Tony is your dad. You look so much like him, it's possible." I pull my hand free as I eye her.

"Tony is not my dad. I was born December 16th, 1991. Putting Tony at age 21." Pepper eyes me as she thinks. Rocket opens his eyes and stares at us as I take a breath. A sudden beeping sound starts going off as I look at my necklace.

"It's beeping again." Pepper eyes my necklace.

"Renee, where did you get that?" I look up at her

"My mom. Left this for me. Told me when the time is right, I'll understand everything." Pepper reaches for it as I hand it to her. Her eyes widen as she looks at it.

"This, this is Stark tec, old Stark tec but..." She gets up as I follow her Rocket jumps on my shoulder. Pepper gets to work on typing up something she plugs in the necklace as it starts flashing.

"It's a distress signal." I nod my head that explains the beeping and flashing light.

"Happy! We found Tony." I watch as Pepper gets his location. I watch as she starts preparing for stuff. She looks at me tears in her eyes she pulls me into her arms.

"Thank you, thank you." I hug her back feeling something inside me that hadn't been there in days.

"Let's go get Tony." She looks at the screen her eyes widen as she looks over everything.

"There's something else a message for you and Tony." Pepper's eyes widen she looks at me as I look over. The message was titled

" _To My Little Star, and Tony."_ I take a breath I want to hit play now and watch it now but I'd be good and wait for Tony to watch this video with.

"Let's go get him." I whisper as Pepper nods holding my hand tightly.

======================================  
Tony was rough to say the least. Dehydrated and hungry. Rocket's eyes had widened when he saw the blue lady I now knew as Nebula walk on. He hugged her.

"I'm sorry Rocket." She told him as Rocket broke down learning that everyone was gone. He had crawled in my arms and cried. I held him close letting him let it all out.

"Tony, I want you to meet Renee." Pepper and Happy lead me to him. He eyes me I eye him. Seeing him in person yeah, I get it why people say we look alike. But still...

"I'm told you were the one who found me?" I look up at him.

"Pepper did all the work Mr. Stark... I just happened to be in the right place at the right time." He chuckles.

"Tony, Mr. Stark was my father." I nod my head as Happy looks at him.

"Tony, I... Did Peter suffer?" I ask as his eyes get sad, he looks at me.

"You know Peter I take it?" I nod my head and look at him. Happy squeezes my shoulder as I take a deep breath.

"Peter is my little brother. The Parkers adopted me when I was a kid." Tony just eyes me as Pepper looks over everything. Rocket comes up and grabs ahold of my hand.

"Tony, I think Renee has waited long enough. We need to watch this message left for you two." I nod my head taking a deep breath as Pepper hits play on the video.

I could tell it was old as the Video starts. My eyes widen it was my mom sitting in her office at our house in Brooklyn. I smile.

"That's my aunt Elena, she died a long time ago." My eyes wide at Tony's words as I look at him.

"That's my mom." Tony looks at me our eyes locking as the video plays.

"Renee, I hope Tony and you are watching this. My hope was that someday you two would finally meet. I know you two prolly have so many questions running through your heads. Renee, what I'm about to tell you I hope you understand why we did this. It was only to Protect and keep you safe."

I watch the screen as she takes a deep breath it almost felt as if she was watching me.

"Howard was my brother, Howard and Maria had always wanted kids. Tony was their miracle baby. But Maria still wanted to have one more child, she wanted to give Tony a little sister. But she couldn't. Maria had frozen some of her eggs to maybe someday find someone to carry for her. Enter me, I always loved my big brother and I wanted to give them this. So, I offered to carry their baby for them. Howard wanted to make sure the baby would be safe and Protected so he injected the Super Soldier into the eggs so they would be strong. Maria, Howard and I kept it a secret from you Tony just in case something happened... They didn't want you knowing until everything was set in stone. I know you're prolly not understanding everything I'm saying but what I'm trying to say Is Renee... You are a Stark. Howard and Maria are your parents. Your full name is Renee Maria Stark."

 **EndNotes: Cliff Hanger! So.. How does this change things moving forward? What do you think will happen now? I can't wait to hear your reactions :D Thanks for reading :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Escape

**Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I'm hoping you are sastifed with this :) Hopefully I don't make you all sad too much. Let me know your thoughts :D**

"Howard and Maria are your parents. Your full name is Renee Maria Stark."

My mind replays those words over and over in my head. I could feel Tony's eyes on me, but I ignored it. I watch as the video continues

"Renee, Tony, I know all of this is a lot to take in. Believe me I have recorded and recorded this video over and over again. Renee, Howard and Maria couldn't wait to meet you. The night you were born they were on their way when the accident happened. I knew it was no accident and that only made what Howard feared about Shield come to life more. I knew then I had to disappear get a fake identity and keep you safe. Howard believed you may process some abilities much like Steve Rogers and he knew if Hydra found out they'd want you. They'd love nothing more than to take you. Once I knew that Hydra had killed Howard and Maria, I took you and lived off the gird. It hurt me to leave you like that Tony, I hated leaving you alone in this world and you not even knowing about your baby sister. I wish things could have been so much different for all of us."

My eyes are starting to water more as I hear everything. I could feel Tony's eyes on me as I finally look at him. He reaches for my hand as I let him take it.

"Renee, My Little Star, I know your mind is running a mile a minute. I want you to know, that I loved you so much. You may have not been my biologically, but I carried you all those months felt your kicks and movements. I loved you like you were own baby, and even though I wasn't supposed to raise you, I got to. I loved every moment I got to spend being your mommy. I hope that you are safe and that nothing has happened to you, I worry because I know if you're watching this then I'm dead and I'm hoping you are safe and got to be a child and be happy."

She starts to wipe her eyes as she looks down. My eyes watching her. I feel the tears fall down my face as I stare at her face. She was still my mom she raised and loved me and Protected me.

"Renee, there's something I need to tell you before I end this video. I really hope you don't hate me for this... You were always a great a baby, but you always had trouble sleeping, night terrors the doctor called them. He assured me you'd grow out of them. But the older you got the worse they were. When you turned 6, you started saying a name you started drawing pictures. You were so scared."

I watch as she takes a deep breath. I feel like her eyes were starring deep into my soul.

"You said his name was Thanos. That he was coming to collect these six Infinity Stones. You were so vivid with your dreams. You would cry out every night about him pleading for me to stop him. I didn't know what to do Renee, I sought out help and got you to see someone a Hypnotist, he was able to get you to forget these dreams. And finally, you were sleeping no more crying no more Thanos and these Stones. I'm sorry if this was something important, something crucial but you were so scared, and I couldn't bare to see you so scared."

My heart is racing. My mind is spinning. I knew Thanos was coming, I knew this whole time that Thanos was planning. But I didn't have any memories because someone took them from me.

"Renee, I hope you will forgive me, and forgive Howard and Maria. They truly loved you Renee. Maria couldn't wait to meet you. She was so excited to bring you home. My wish for you Renee is that you've lived a great happy life. That you've loved with your heart and that you've found someone who loves you like you were meant to be loved. Tony, I hope you love and take care of your little sister. You two are all you guys have. You two are the only remaining Starks, it's up to you two to carry on the family. I love you both, and my hope is you two will make this world a better place."

The video ends. My eyes pouring with tears. I feel Tony squeeze my hand. Rocket holds my other hand. I feel Happy squeeze my shoulder. I take a breath and just let everything process in my head.

"I have a baby sister." I hear Tony let out. I look at him as he looks at me. I let go of his hands as everything the woman I believed was my mother said. My head just spins. I take a breath feeling everything hitting me feeling like the walls closing on me. I can't breathe.

"No, I had a brother and his name was Peter. He was the greatest brother I could have ever asked for. I had a great family who loved me and didn't keep things from me or steal memories from me. What kind of family is this? Who does this? My whole life has been one lie after another."

Tony looks at me he takes a breath.

"Renee, us Starks are stubborn yes. But we love and Protect the ones we love to the ends of the world. What our parents did, what our aunt did they do for you. Keeping you safe and Protected was their goal. And look at you Renee, you have grown into a strong young woman. They would be so proud if they saw you standing here. I'm sorry that this is all happening Renee all at once."

I just stare at him feeling my emotions come out.

"If she hadn't taken my memories, we could have stopped Thanos. I knew! I KNEW! But she stole it from me!" I feel my body shaking. I feel the walls closing in on me.

"I can't be here anymore." I feel Rocket jump on my shoulder as I just run. I couldn't stand to be anywhere near them. I found a spot and looked at Rocket.

"You don't have to come with me Rocket." He shakes his head.

"I'm going with you." I nod my head as I take my sling ring out. I close my eyes imagining Eddie's apartment and just walk into it and close it.

I just prayed that Eddie and Vee are there.

With Rocket on my shoulder I walk into the apartment. My eyes take it in.

"Eddie? Vee?" I call out I walk around and don't see a sign of them. My eyes scan the place. Rocket jumps off my shoulder as he walks around the apartment. I see no sign of them. My heart just falls as it all starts hitting me. Peter is gone. Eddie and Venom are gone. I don't even know who I am anymore. I just fall to my knees and let out a loud sob and cry.

Rocket runs over as I feel him hugging me. I pull his little body into my arms and just hold him close rocking back and forth.

"Renee, I'm so sorry." I hold him tight as I pick him up and lay on the couch.

"I really hoped they would have been here." Rocket nods as he watches me. I take a deep breath looking around. I close my eyes lost in my thoughts not hearing the door opening.

"No, I've reached out to everyone nothing. I've looked and searched everywhere. I'm not giving up not till I know one way or another. If you find out anything, I'd appreciate any help."

Rocket jabs me. "Renee someone is here." I look at him as I slowly set up my eyes take in who is standing there. It can't be he can't be. I slowly stand up.

"Eddie?" His eyes widen at the sight of me. My legs feel like Jell-O as I try and run to him. I collapse in his arms as I start crying again. I feel the familiar licks and kisses of Venom attack me.

"Am I dreaming are you really here?" I grab his face and stare into his eyes. Eddie shakes his head, as I see tears falling down his face. I pull him close and just cry in his arms. My body trembling.

"Renee, we've been looking everywhere for you. Tried so many people couldn't get ahold of anyone. Looked everywhere for you. I thought you were gone." I hear the brokenness in Eddie's voice.

"I'm so sorry, I wanted to come here to be with you, but they wouldn't let me leave. I finally just had enough and came here."

"You're here now and that's what matters." I burry myself in Eddie's arms. Venom cuddled deeply into me looks up.

" **Renee, WE are happy but Renee you don't smell good."** I chuckle at him.

"Sorry, I don't know the last time I've cleaned up." Eddie picks me up bridal style.

"I'll make you bath. You haven't been eating either have you? Going to need to fix that." Renee blushes her eyes see Rocket she stops.

"Oh Eddie, this is my friend Rocket. Rocket helped to keep me from completely losing it all. He's the best." Rocket smiles and looks at Eddie.

Eddie and Venom both look at Rocket as they eye him. Venom slithers out to Rocket.

 **"Hello little Rocket. We thank You for taking care of our Renee."** Rocket just nods his head as Venom head bops him. I chuckle watching them.

"Rocket, nice to meet you." Rocket smiles as Eddie hold me tight.

"Will you be okay for a little bit?" Rocket nods his head as Eddie carries me into the bathroom. I just get lost in his warmth and arms.

"Eddie, I'm glad didn't lose you or Vee." I whisper In his ear.

 **End Notes: YAY Eddie and Vee are okay :D What is in store now for Renee? Will she have to eventually return back and face Tony and everyone else? Or can she just stay hidden with Eddie and Venom?**


	18. Chapter 18: I Need You

**Author Note: This chapter is up and down. Full of emotions so prepare to feel a lot in this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this update :D Thank you to everyone who reads this :D**

I let Eddie help me as he makes a bath for me. I just shake and feel out of sorts and such. Eddie puts me in the tub. He sits by the tub watching me. Venom slithers out and eyes me as I just sit in the hot water.

"Renee, what happened?" I look over at Eddie and just feel my eyes filling with tears again. Look at me being so weak, I think.

"Everything... Peter is gone. Wanda is gone... So many lives lost, so many people lost everything."

"Oh Renee..." I just start crying again. I feel Eddie kiss my head.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up. Just let me help." I nod my head as Eddie and Venom both start helping. Venom grabs one of my shampoo bottles.

" **This one is Renee's; her hair always smells of berries."** I smile at that as I feel Eddie start massaging and working in the shampoo. I laugh as I feel Venom licking off some of the dried blood on me.

" **We love your Laugh!"** I smile at that. As I try and relax and let this warmth feeling overcome me. I lost Peter and I found out stuff about my family about myself that I wasn't sure how to process. But right now, being with Eddie and Venom it was everything I needed. I don't know what I would have done if they were gone.

 **Eddie's POV**

I carry Renee into the bedroom and tuck her in. She was so frail and just broken. I kiss her head and sigh. I was at a loss, I didn't know how I could help her. Venom slithers out and watches Renee and then looks back at me.

 **"Eddie, why is this happening?"** I shrug I really didn't know either. I quietly leave and close the door hoping she gets some much-needed rest. I see Rocket still sitting there quiet as can be.

"Sorry about that. Renee finally fell asleep." I watch as he nods his head. I walk over and sit by him.

"I take it you're not from this world, are you? Venom isn't either." Venom slithers out and looks at Rocket and nods his head.

Rocket looks at us and takes a breath. "No, someone decided to just make me. They experimented on me and made me this." I frown at that as Venom looks sad, he slithers over to Rocket.

" **They wanted to experiment on us too... Eddie and Renee saved me."** Rocket smiles at that.

"Renee has been a great friend to me. I lost all my friends... All of them..." My heart hurts for him. I reach over and just pat his head I wasn't sure what to do. I don't really speak to my parents anymore, so I didn't know about them. I wasn't sure about Anne or Dan I hadn't reached out to them. The only real person I was worried about was in that room. I couldn't find her I couldn't find any trace of her. I looked everywhere. Her apartment in New York showed no sign of life... Her phone was dead. I didn't have any contact for Happy, what I could dig up also didn't work. I was a wreck the past week.

"She talked about you a lot. She would tell me about you two. I'm glad she found you." I smile at Rocket and sigh.

"So, what can you eat Rocket? I need to get food in Renee, and it looks like you could use some food too." Rocket looks at me his big brown eyes filling with tears.

"I'll eat whatever." I smile and nod my head. As I head to the kitchen. I was going to get Renee to eat even if I had to force it down her. She was going to eat.

"Can I help at all?" I look over at Rocket and nod my head.

"Of course, you can." I smile at Rocket.

 **Happy's POV**

 **"** Just let her have some space Tony. This was a lot to take in for her." Tony just sighs and nods his head looking around.

"I know, I just found out I had living family. I would have liked to have gotten to know her more." I nod my head watching as Tony.

"She's a great kid Tony, a lot like you. I love her like she was my own kid. I've watched over her and Peter for a while now. Renee's strong, confident and she's got a pretty good boyfriend who I'm certain is going to marry her someday He's even taken on a big brother role in Peter's life as well. He's amazing for Renee he's exactly what she needs." I leave out the part about Eddie having Venom I feel that is better for another time. As well as Eddie being a reporter that reporter Tony didn't like.

Tony's eyes widen at me. "Boyfriend? Marriage? She's too young to get married Happy. Who is this guy? Have you run the proper checks on him? Background, credit score? Is he respectable? Is he good enough for her?"

Pepper eyes him strangely as do I. I just look at him.

"Well Tony, she's 27 years old. She was in and out of foster homes for a while. She got adopted by age 10 by the Parkers. I don't think she needs anyone's approval. Her boyfriend is a pretty good guy. I've met him, spoke with him. He's good. He loves her and that's all that matters, and she loves him."

Tony just nods his head but sighs. I know this whole thing is a bit much for him. Why I feel leaving out who Eddie is for the best for now.

"I'm going to go check on her." Tony says as he walks out to her room. I look at Pepper who just sighs.

"Well could you imagine if she would have been his daughter like I we were thinking?" I chuckle at that. But I feel Tony is acting like a dad with his over protectiveness showing already.

"SHES GONE!" I look up as Tony comes storming in. My eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" Tony just storms around.

"Renee has gone her, and that Raccoon are gone. Her things are gone her room is empty. How did she escape without anyone of us knowing?" I sigh I had a strong feeling I knew where she was but at this time, I wasn't about to share it. She needed her space she needed Eddie, my only hope for Renee was that Eddie was alive.

"We'll find her Tony." I let out knowing deep down she was safe.

 **Renee's POV**

My eyes take in my surroundings. I look around I know this place. I set up. I wasn't dirty or covered in dried blood anymore. I was wearing...

"Eddie." I whisper it wasn't a dream he was alive he was okay. I quickly rush out of the room. I wanted to see him again. Hold him, touch him, just feel him because I needed him so bad.

I stop when I see Eddie, Vee, and Rocket all together cooking. I smile at the sight.

"Hey guys." Three set of eyes turn to me. I smile as I walk into the kitchen my hand stroking Eddie's face.

"You really are here." Eddie pulls me close. Kissing my head.

"I'm here Renee and I'm not going anywhere." I smile and nod my head.

Eddie made a lot of food and made sure Rocket and I ate a lot. It did feel good to finally eat to finally let my body experience something normal again. I smile as Rocket and Venom seemed to have become friends fast.

We tucked Rocket on the couch and showed him how to use the TV and what Netflix was and such. Venom wanted to chill with him for a while, so we let them have at it as Eddie and I went into the bedroom.

Eddie hadn't taken his eyes off of me. I scooted on the bed as Eddie laid next to me.

"You okay?" I look up at him and run my fingers over his beard, I notice he seemed a bit rougher now.

"I'm getting there. Don't think I'll ever be fully okay." I look at Eddie and just cuddle closer to him.

"So much has happened Eddie, so much. I want to tell you everything, but I don't even know where to start." Eddie strokes my head.

"You just tell me when you feel like it. No rush just when your ready." I smile as I look deep in his blue green eyes. I lean up and kiss him deeply.

"Eddie?" I let out feeling bold I've never asked something like this before.

"Can you tonight, make me forget everything?" Eddie looks at me his eyes flash to mine.

"I'll do whatever you ask me Renee." I smile as I climb on top of him.

"Then make me forget everything." I whisper as I kiss him.

 **EndNotes: Oh Renee :( she is hurting but with Eddie I think she maybe okay. She's still got a while to go the healing process starts now.. Not sure what will happen with Tony but for now he needs to let her be. Let me know what you think :D**


	19. Chapter 19: Don't Piss Off Aunt May

**Renee is still healing and Big Brother Tony is trying to find her.. However, someone isn't going take it. I hope everyone enjoys this :D Let me know what you think :D**

 **Tony's POV**

I looked everywhere for Renee. My little sister. I had family living family still. I wanted to find her I wanted to find my little sister and bring her back. I sighed nothing was coming up. Nothing. I looked around and just sighed trying to figure out how she could just disappear. How was she able to vanish?

"Happy, you spent time with Renee what do you know? Where would she be?" Happy just shakes his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I groan and just shake my head.

"It's like she doesn't even exist. She's here and then gone. I can't find anything on her. Happy nods

"You wouldn't, she's always been very private." I sigh looking around. I notice her phone try and hack into it. I smile and get it hacked. I start scrolling through her photos.

"Tony I wouldn't..." I ignore Happy. I start scrolling through the photos. I smile at the ones of her and Peter. I stop on one.

"Who is this guy? I've seen him before." Happy looks away, I watch as Pepper walks in looking at me.

"You are not snooping into her phone! Tony!" I look at Happy.

"Happy who is this guy why does he look familiar? Better yet..." I scroll and scroll tons of photos of him with her, I notice a little black goo from time to time in the photos.

"Is this her boyfriend?" Happy just nods his head. I stare at the guy in the photos. Who is he? I know him.

Pepper comes over and eyes the photos. "They look like us, happy and in love. You can tell by the eyes." I look at Pepper and smile.

"Tony, he's a good guy. I've met him. He loves her like no other." I nod my head at Happy.

"Who is he Happy? I know your keeping this from me. Who is he?" Happy sighs and takes a deep breath.

"Eddie Brock..." My eyes widen Pepper smirks at that. I stand up pacing like a tiger in cage.

"Are you kidding me? Eddie Brock? No, no, she... She's a Stark, no we don't date reporters." Pepper and Happy both shoot me looks.

"Really Tony?" I roll my eyes. "I didn't date them, I just..." Pepper glares at me. I look at Happy who shakes his head.

"He isn't what you think. Yeah, he went after you pretty hard Tony, but could you blame the guy back then? I don't." I shoot Happy a look as I sigh.

"Where does Eddie live maybe that is where Renee is." The sudden silence and expressions from both of them causes me to eye them.

"You know, you know where she is." Happy throws his hands up. As Pepper shakes her head.

"Oh great, you two know where she is. Tell me." Both just shake their heads as I hear footsteps.

"They do not have to tell you anything. You leave my daughter alone Tony Stark." My eyes take in May Parker standing there looking pissed at me.

 **Aunt May's POV**

I glare at Tony as I walk over. Happy takes a hold of my hand. I just glare at Tony.

"You leave her alone. You hear me. You have no business telling her how to live her life. Ben and I raised her to be a strong independent young woman. Her boyfriend Eddie is perfect for her. You leave them alone. You may have found out your family and what not, but you do not get to come in and dictate her life Stark."

Tony stares me down as I stare him down.

"I just want to find her, I want her to be here with us. We need to all work together and fix this. Fix my mistake." I eye him I can tell he feels guilt about everything.

"Peter wasn't your fault. I know about Peter and I always knew about Renee. No one in our home was ever subtle. I walked in once Renee was summing a portal she walked into and vanished. Her so called flights to visit Eddie or these sudden trips she'd go on, I'm not stupid. When we adopted Renee, I saw the powers she could do, the healing, everything else. I never wanted her to feel different. I was always proud of as was Ben... That is my little girl, you do not hurt her Stark. I mean it."

I stare at Tony as I feel Happy holding my hand tight. Tony's eyes water.

"Thank you, for giving her a home and loving her May. Thank you, guys." I walk over and hug him.

 **Renee's POV**

Rocket and Venom had become best friends fast. I smile watching them. Eddie was still so concerned about me.

"Renee? Is there anything I can do?" I look over at him I smile and just press my lips on his head.

"I found out some stuff before I came here... Remember my necklace?" Eddie nods his head. As I take a deep breath.

"Turns out it contained a message... from my mother... She told me all kinds of stuff. But the real kicker Eddie, she wasn't my mother. She gave birth to me, she took care of me till she was murdered... But she wasn't my mother. My parents were Howard and Maria Stark. Which makes me a Stark... I'm Tony Stark's sister Eddie."

Eddie stares at me as he leans down and pulls me into his arms.

"Your brother hates me. He's going to freak out when he finds out." I laugh as I eye Eddie who smirks at me.

"That's the only thing you got from that." Eddie chuckles as I lay in his lap. I look up into his eyes as he plays with my hair.

"I don't care what he thinks. He maybe blood but he isn't my brother. My brother is Peter." Eddie looks down at me.

"Renee, I never really liked Stark, but he changed he grew up. However, he just found out he has a living family member a little sister. I'm sure he's just as shocked and surprised as you." I sigh why does he have to make sense.

"Yeah, yeah. But still... My life was fine before any of this. I have Happy being the over bearing dad I don't need an over bearing big brother." Eddie chuckles.

"No, you don't. You have an over bearing boyfriend times two." I smile at that and nod my head.

"I'm fond of the boyfriends." I smirk as I set up in Eddie's lap.

"Are you going to ever go back?" I sigh as I look into Eddie's eyes. I don't want to ever go back. If I just stay here and live out my life with Eddie so be it. But the memories of Peter, the voices saying together we can fix this tells me no I'll have to fight again.

I cup his cheeks and stare deep in his eyes. "Sadly, yes. I know I'll have to go back. But for now, I'm just staying here with you guys."

Eddie smiles and kisses me. "Then permission to enjoy you as long as you're here." He whispers as I smile and nod my head.

"Of course, Brock." Eddie pins me on the couch as I let out a giggle.

Being here was everything I needed. I always said Eddie and Vee were like my charger and I was a battery. Boy did my battery need a lot of charging.

 **So... Aunt May is awesome right? lol and Renee and Eddie aww :D Slowly she's getting there.**


	20. Chapter 20: Cassie

**Hey Everyone if you want me to keep updating this story I will if not it is updated fully on WattPad just let me know. I'd love to hear feedback.**

 **Eddie's POV**

Renee was taking a shower as I was trying to figure out what to do next. Renee didn't want to go back, and I wasn't going to make her. But I wondered if she should...

Venom and Rocket had become close. They were always doing things together.

 **"Eddie, we want to keep Rocket."** I chuckle and shake my head as Rocket looks up.

"Well... I don't have anyone left." I frown at that.

"Hey, Rocket you can stay with us as long as you want. Okay?" Rocket looks up at me his big brown eyes tearing up. He hugs my leg.

"Thank You Eddie." I smile. A knock at the door causes me to eye it. I head over and peak through the hole and notice no one is there. I decide to open it anyway.

I see a tiny little form staring back up at me. Big brown eyes meet my eyes.

"Hello, I'm looking for Renee? Does she live here?" I smile at the little girl.

"Yes, she does. May I ask who you are?" She looks up at me.

"Cassie. Who are you?" I chuckle Cassie, that name sounded familiar where have I heard it before? I watch as she pulls out a piece of paper and studies it.

"Ah, you are trust worthy as well. Renee and Eddie." She eyes me. I smile.

"Come on in Cassie." I let her in as she comes in. She has a backpack on and walks in. She stops seeing Rocket. Her eyes go big. Crap maybe I should have warned her...

"Wow! That is so cute! I have a giant pet ant! You have a pet Raccoon." I stop giant ant... The only person I knew who dealt with Ants... Cassie... Ants...

"Are you Scott's daughter?" Cassie looks up at me and nods her head.

"Yes, you are on my dad's list of people he trusts. You guys had the only address listed, plus it was local." I watch her as she looks at Rocket and smiles.

"He's so cute." I watch as Rocket smiles at that. Venom not one to be forgotten slithers out and stares at Cassie.

 **"Hello Little One."** Cassie's eyes widen seeing Venom slither out from me. She eyes him for a moment and walks closer as Venom slithers out and licks her. She laughs and pets his head.

"Hello." She smiles.

"Would you like something to drink? Snacks?" Cassie nods her head as I get her seat at the table. She smiles was Rocket takes a seat with her. I pull out some juice and fruit slices, thank god for Renee. Venom huffs.

" **She's little Eddie, she needs protein! Meat! Give her meat."** I hush him as Cassie laughs at him. Venom smiles, he loves attention.

"Is Renee..." I look over at Cassie watching her

"She's here, she's taking a shower." Cassie nods her head I watch her look around. I bring her the juice and fruit and smile. Cassie smiles at me.

"Oh, I needed that shower. So, what are we doing today boys?" I see Renee enter as Cassie gets up from the chair and runs to her.

"RENEE!"

===================================  
 **Renee's POV**

I bend down and hug the little form. I pick her up.

"Cassie! O my gosh!" I hug her tight. I feel her little body trembling.

"Renee, I'm so glad you're here." I smile as she looks at me.

"My dad is missing." My heart falls at that.

"Oh, Cassie I'm so sorry. How did you get here? Where is your mom? You're not, alone are you?"

I watch as Cassie looks down and looks back up at me.

"I... No one would listen to me Renee! I knew you would and thankfully my dad had you on a list of people he trusts. I knew you'd believe me. I had to find you."

I eye her as she takes a breath. I sit her down as she paces looking up at me.

"I snuck away from everyone... Everyone says my dad just vanished like most people... But you see my dad and Hope, Hank and Janet were doing stuff... My Dad told me he was going to be taking a trip into that place... I think my daddy is still trapped in there Renee."

My eyes widen at her. As she looks up at me her big brown eyes full of tears. I kneel to her level as she eyes me.

"You helped me, and my dad get back together before... Can you help again." I pull her into a hug.

"No one believes me Renee." I rub her back my eyes meeting Eddie's. Venom slithers over as Rocket comes over as well. I stare in her little brown eyes.

"I believe you Cassie. I will do whatever I can to get your dad back to you." Cassie smiles at that as she hugs me tight again.

 **"We believe You too little Cassie."** She pulls from me and smiles at Venom as Rocket takes her hand. Venom curls up around her. I smile as I stand up Eddie comes over.

"Cassie, we do need to inform your family that you are here with us. I don't want them worrying about you." Cassie looks up at me and nods her head.

"I did leave a note, but they'd prolly like that." I chuckle as I look at Eddie who holds my hand tight.

"Cassie, do you know where they were doing this experiment? Any idea where they were when it happened?" Cassie looks up at me.

"No, but they had taken Luis's van." I remember that van my mind starts to wonder if I can hack into street cams and see if I can turn up the van.

"Okay, Cassie I promise you I will do whatever I can to find your dad." Cassie smiles at me.

"I know. That's why your one of the few people my dad trusts." I smile and nod my head.

"But first things first, let's inform your mom we have you."

 **Cassie :D I just love her she's the best! Will Renee be able to help her? Let me know what you think :D**


	21. Chapter 21: Sacrifice

**I hope everyone enjoys and likes this update as always let me know what you think :D**

 **Tony's POV**

Aunt May had given me a photo album full of photos that she had put together over the years of Renee and Peter's life.

I smiled seeing some of the photos of her and young Peter. I chuckled seeing these photos.

"Wow she graduated high school age 16. Like me." I smiled looking over her photos. My finger stops at the ones of her and Brock... I scowl at that. Of all the men in the world, why him?

"What could she possibly see in him?" Happy walks in at that.

"He's a great guy Tony." I look at Happy.

"He wasn't to me." Happy sighs.

"I know but he's changed. I think once you two meet you'll see." I look up at that.

"Did he survive?" Happy nods.

"Renee would have been back if he didn't." I nod my head.

"She has a few more days then I'm personally coming for her." Happy sighs at me.

 **Renee's POV**

I was doing everything I could to help Cassie. She enjoyed being with Rocket and Vee. Cassie looked up at me as I sighed looking through everything.

Eddie was calling people that were still left asking about the van. A knock at the door causes us to look up.

Eddie walks over to see a frantic Luis. He looks and sees Cassie.

"Oh, thank god." I smile as Luis sees me.

"Renee!" I smile as he walks in. A thought hit me.

"Luis that van is yours, right?" Luis nods his head. I eye him.

"Do you have a tracker or lo jack on the van?" Luis nods

"Yeah why." I jump up grabbing my laptop.

"Tell me how to access it." Luis just eyes me.

I follow the signal on my phone as Cassie holds my hand tight.

"I see it." I hear Luis. Eddie looks at me as we walk closer. I take a deep breath. Eddie's hand holds mine tight. I stop seeing the set up and machines. I see the three piles of dust on the ground. I give Eddie a look as he picks up Cassie.

"Let's look over here Cassie." I smile as I look at the piles. Three, meaning where was the fourth. I look around I see the Van and wonder. I start to hear a voice.

"Hello... I don't know how long it's been but guys..." My eyes widen that was Scott's voice. I quickly pick up the radio.

"Scott? Is that you? It's Renee." I close my eyes praying.

"Renee? What happened?" I let out a breath.

"So much Scott. Any idea how I can get you out?" Eddie eyes me as I smile.

"Yeah... should be a lever somewhere on a control panel. Once you find that just press it in." I nod my head as I see the lever and take a deep breath pressing it in. I watch as the back of the Van starts to get bigger as Scott suddenly pops out of it.

Cassie starts crying.

"DADDY!" Eddie walks over still holding her. I won't lie seeing him holding her was making me feel all sorts of things.

Scott takes off his helmet and eyes us. Eddie sets Cassie down as she runs to Scott.

"What happened?" Eddie and I look down as I take a breath.

"So much Scott."

"So, This Thanos snapped his fingers and half the universe, people, living things just vanished?" I nod my head Scott takes a deep breath.

"So, Hope, Hank, Janet..." I sadly nod my head. Scott takes a deep breath.

"Wow... I..." He just looks so beaten I feel bad. Cassie just clings to her dad I smile.

"Cassie saved you Scott and Luis having lo jack on the van." Scott smiles. He takes a breath.

"You said cap and them are alive?" I nod my head Scott stands up.

"Luis can you promise to take care of and watch Cassie for me?" Cassie looks up at her dad as he Scott kneels to her.

"Cassie, Luis is going to take care of you as I figure out stuff. Captain America is going to need me again." Cassie nods her head hugging Scott tight. I won't lie it was getting me all emotional.

"I love you pumpkin." He kisses her head. Scott looks at Eddie and I.

"You two coming with?" I look at Eddie as he squeezes my hand. Venom slithers out as Rocket walks out.

I take a deep breath and nod my head.

"Yeah."

We pile into Scott's well Luis's van. I take a breath as Rocket and Venom chat. Eddie sits by me. I smile as he kisses my head.

"We got a trip ahead of us." I nod my head yeah, I could portal us all there but I wanted to enjoy this time and just have peace. I feel my eyes close as the van drives.

 _ **-Dream/Vision-**_

I look around I don't know where I am. I walk and walk. Things seem so cold and dark.

"You did your best." I look up seeing The Watchers. I look down.

"My best wasn't good enough." I whisper as The Watchers watch me.

"Renee, you still can change it. You can fix it." I nod my head.

"How?" The Watchers take a breath. I see Uatu he smiles sadly at me.

"Sacrifice." He whispers touching my head. Sending me somewhere. I see me, I see Tony and Steve. I see him... Thanos I glare.

"My life for everyone else's." I hear myself say.

"RENEE NO!" I hear Tony scream. I watch as this vision of me turns around and smiles at Tony.

"This was always my End Game Tony. I'm sorry... Tell Peter he's the best brother ever... Tell Aunt May she was the best mom to me... Tell... Tell... Eddie and Vee that I love them and I'm sorry we didn't get to have our life like we were supposed to. Tell them to keep being who they are."

My eyes start water watching myself. I watch as she looks back one last time.

"Death here I come." I watch as myself jumps into beam of light as it consumes me and kills me.

I start to panic as Uatu looks at me sad.

"I'm sorry Renee... It's the path you were destined for." I feel my eyes pour with tears.

"I'm so sorry Renee." I hear him whisper.

 _ **-End Dream/Vision**_

I set up drenched in sweat as Eddie looks at me with my concern. I look for something I see a trash can as I just puke up everything. Eddie rubs my back as I just puke and cry.

"Babe, what's wrong." Venom curls around me. I just turn and look at them and smile.

"Just a bad dream." Eddie studies me as I just smile.

"I'll be okay." Eddie nods but I could tell he didn't believe me. I cup his cheeks and smile.

"I love you Eddie." Eddie smiles kissing my head.

"I love you. I'll get you something to drink." I nod my head as Eddie looks for water. I see Scott driving as I sit by the trash can in case I puke again. I feel Rocket crawl in my lap.

"You lied." I look at Rocket and nod my head.

"I saw what's going to happen. I'm going to sacrifice myself to save everyone. I saw my death." I feel the urge again as I puke again. Rocket just looks down sad.

I wipe my mouth.

"Don't tell Eddie or Vee okay. Don't tell anyone." Rocket nods his head. I watch as Eddie comes back with a water bottle.

"Here babe." I smile as I drink some water. I lay my head in Eddie's chest as he holds me close.

I close my eyes.

The end is closer than I wanted.

 **:( I'm sorry everyone. We knew it was coming. Let me know what you think. As Always thank you for the support :D**


	22. Chapter 22: False Hope

**I hope everyone is ready for another fun chapter! I know I am hehe. Hope you all enjoy this :) let me know what you think!**

I just wanted to sleep. After seeing that vision after seeing my fate I just wanted to sleep and forget it all. But sleep didn't help me much. Because my dreams only made it worse.

 _ **-Dream-**_

"She's so tiny." Eddie kisses her little head. As Venom just stares at her.

 **"Our Little Tater Tot."** I chuckle at Venom.

"I can accept that over Off Spring." Venom purrs as he watches May sleep in my arms. Eddie watches me. I look up and smile.

"What do you think Daddy?" I smile as Eddie gently picks her up and holds her close. He kisses her head.

"She's perfect. Perfect in every way." I smile watching Eddie sing to her. Venom looks me over.

" **Are YOU okay?"** I smile and nod rubbing his head as Venom purrs and slithers over watching May.

 **"So Tiny."** Venom smells her and purrs. I smiled he was being so gentle and so careful.

I smiled this was perfect just perfect.

"Sadly, this life is never happening." I whisper I look up at Uatu and glare.

"Stop me showing me these dreams! No more I can't take it anymore." Uatu looks at me sadly.

"Renee..." I glare at him.

"Stop it. Stop me showing me a life I wanted. STOP IT." I just want to wake up and not be here anymore.

"Renee these are good to see. Give you hope. Maybe your future isn't written just yet." I glare at him.

"Stop giving me false hope. Stop it please." Uatu sighs as I look away from that scene in front of me. I don't want to see that anymore.

"Uatu, what happens to Eddie and Vee after I die? Please tell me they move on and have a happy life." I whisper. I watch as Uatu makes a face he stares off into the distance.

"Unclear yet... But I believe they'll be okay. It will take time for them because their love for you is so strong... But I think in time they'll move on."

I smile at that and nod my head.

"They deserve a family and a good happy life. Even if it means without me in it." Uatu frowns at me.

"Renee... Please don't give up." I look up at him and just wipe my eyes.

"Hard not to when you've showed me my fate. I just wish... I wish I would have never known love... Never knew this feeling of wanting a child. A child I'll never have or hold." I wipe my eyes.

"Renee I'm sorry we ever should you that possibility of this life." I just look at Uatu.

"Me too." I whisper.

 _ **-End Dream-**_

I set up and rub my eyes boy did that hurt. I take a breath and just close my eyes.

"Hey, everyone, I think we are going to stop here for the night. Rent a room and be on the road in the morning." I nod my head as I feel Venom purring on my chest. I smile and look down running my fingers over him.

"Come on you two. Shower and such will be great." I nudge Eddie and Rocket.

"Are we there?" I shake my head.

"Scott says we should get a room for the night." Eddie nods as he gets up. I smile as I lean over him and kiss him.

"Hmm Babe." I smile at him.

The room was nice Eddie and I were going take one bed and Scott took the other one. Rocket was going to take the sofa.

I couldn't sleep I slip out heading to the van. I open it and just sit in it. I grab one of the blankets and wrap myself in it. I just think about everything.

"What are you doing babe?" I look up at Eddie I smile as he comes over I wrap him in the big blanket with me as I cuddle close to him.

"I can't sleep." I feel Eddie kiss me I smile as I feel his fingers trace me. I look up at him as I grab his face and kiss him deeply. I feel Eddie grab my hips as he pulls me in his lap. I straddle him as I kiss him deeply.

"I see why you came out here now." He smirks as I kiss him, I feel his finger trace my back as he lifts my shirt over my head. I chuckle as I keep kissing him the blanket dropping from our bodies.

"Renee." He growls as I wiggle my hips. I smirk at him as I run my fingers down his body.

"Hmm someone is happy." I whisper as I nibble his ear. Eddie just stares at me his eyes full of desire. I smirk at him. I feel press into me. I gasp as I close my eyes biting down on his neck. I close my eyes.

"Eddie." I gasp. As Eddie smirks my hips rock into him. I hold onto him for dear life. In that moment I just wanted Eddie and all that he could give me. Nothing mattered to me in that moment.

"Oh, Eddie I want you." I moan in his ear feeling things I never knew possible.

I woke up wrapped in a blanket on the floor of the van. I rub my eyes. I look over seeing Eddie watching me.

"How did you sleep?" I chuckle as I cuddle close to Eddie.

"Amazing." I whisper as Eddie kisses me. I run my fingers down his chest as I smirk. I push Eddie as I crawl back on top of him.

"Think we can squeeze a quickie in?" I whisper as I kiss down Eddie's chest. He smirks as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"It's never quick Renee." He smirks as I lean down and kiss him. I straddle him and smirk.

"Then I guess we better hurry and start." Eddie pulls me down as I smirk kissing him again. Feeling his hand roam my body. I just melt into him. Giving myself to him again.

After the morning we had I just wanted to sleep curled up in the van. I'd hear Eddie and Scott talk a lot as I cuddled in that big blanket. I also cuddled deep in Eddie's hoodie, I love this hoodie so much. It smells like Eddie and it's so comfortable.

My ears peak up as I hear the van stop.

"We're here." I look up as Scott jumps out of the van. I hear Scott.

"It's Me! Can you buzz me in?" I look up as Eddie comes over and kisses me.

"You ready for this?" I shake my head.

"No not in the slightest." Eddie pulls me close in his arms. He smirks seeing what I'm wearing.

"Ah so you stole my hoodie." I smile and nod my head.

"You mean my hoodie." Eddie chuckles.

"Looks better on you anyway." I smile as Scott gets back in the van and drives. Eddie squeezes my hand. I was not ready for this at all.

Scott was greeted by everyone happy. Nat came and hugged me tight as Steve shook hands with Eddie.

"You left so sudden we were worried." Nat whispers I nod my head.

"I had to find my lobster." Nat smirks as I smile watching Eddie talk with everyone.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I heard a loud voice yelling through the compound. Nat gives a glare as she squeezes my shoulder.

"Tony maybe you should..." He cuts off Happy as he comes storming in here. I take a breath as Tony's eyes scan the room they stop on me.

"You. In here now." I just eye him as Eddie walks over grabbing my hand. Tony's eyes widen when he sees Eddie.

"Brock." He grumbles as Eddie eyes him.

"Stark." Eddie smirks as Tony eyes him. I can sense and feel the tension. I take a breath as Tony walks towards us. I quickly get in front of Eddie as Happy tries getting Tony to stop. Steve and Nat try helping as well.

I feel my hands start to glow. I look down.

"Tony stop please." I plead with him as Tony eyes my hands.

"What is going on there." I take a breath.

"It's my powers... When I feel someone, I love is in danger they kind of just take over. And well..."

Tony eyes me. He takes a breath.

"I'm not going to hurt him." I feel Eddie grab my shoulder. Tony takes a breath. As Steve clears his throat.

"Why don't we all just take a deep breath. We are friends and family here. We shouldn't fight each other." Tony eyes me.

"Why did you just leave? You worried us all." Happy rolls his eyes at Tony.

"I was overwhelmed with everything... Plus, I wanted to know if Eddie was alive." Tony eyes me as he looks at Eddie. Tony takes a deep breath as he nods his head.

"Come on I think we should talk. All of us." He looks at Eddie. As I take Eddie's hand.

"Okay." I whisper.

 **Uhoh.. how does everyone think and feel this talk will go? Should Eddie run? Lol or Will Renee fight off Tony? Let me know as always what you Think :D**


	23. Chapter 23: Memories

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :D I know I really did. :D Let me know what you think**

I took a breath as we followed Tony. Eddie squeezed my hand as I hear a gasp. My eyes see Aunt May as she runs and hugs me tight.

"Oh, I knew you'd be okay." Aunt May brushes my hair off my face and kisses my head.

"I'm sorry I ran off..." She cuts me off shaking her head.

"Nonsense, you needed to find Eddie." She kisses my head again as she looks at Eddie and smiles.

"Thank you for taking care of her Eddie." Aunt May hugs him as Eddie smiles.

"I'll always Protect her Aunt May." Aunt May smiles at that and hugs him tighter.

"Are you coming with us?" Aunt May shakes her head.

"No, I think you all need to talk." I nod my head as Aunt May smiles leaving us. I take a deep breath as Tony takes a seat. As does Pepper, Steve and Nat. Happy stands off to the side talking to Aunt May. I smile watching them as he gently kisses her. She smiles at me and smiles at me as she walks out. Rocket rushes over to Eddie and me. I smile and rub his head.

Tony takes a deep breath and watches me and Eddie.

"So where do we begin here?" I eye Tony as eyes me back.

"Where do you want me to begin?" I eye him hard. As Tony stares at me hard. Everyone else in the room can feel the tension between us.

"What do you remember about your childhood?" I look at Tony and just sigh.

"It was happy till I was six. The night Hydra murdered my mom... Well I guess she was my aunt? I don't know anymore." I sigh Tony nods his head.

"Why didn't they kill you?" I laugh as I stare at him.

"She put me in my toy box told me to be quiet. Then I watched as Hydra murdered her. The man who I later learned was named Jonas Klein. He ordered someone to bring me in so they could turn me into their weapon. Lucky for me the person they sent after me couldn't do it. The moment he looked at me he couldn't do it. So, he brought me somewhere safe. I got put into a foster home. He watched over me till I was 10. Some knew him as The Winter Solider I knew him as Bucky."

Tony's eyes widen. His eyes meet Steve's. He eyes me.

"You do know he killed our mom and dad." I look at Tony I feel Eddie squeeze my hand.

"Yeah I knew. I've known since the events in Washington. That doesn't change my feelings for Bucky. You wouldn't understand. He wasn't himself. The things they do to you to get you to follow orders... It's unspeakable."

Tony just stares at me.

"You speak like you know from experience." I take a breath as Eddie tenses by my side.

"I do." Tony stops as everyone in the room just goes quiet. Just Tony and I staring at one another.

"What are you saying?" I fidget with my hands a little.

"I was taken twice by Hydra. Both times they did things to get me to become a mindless solider like they did to Bucky. Lucky for me I only had a few days or so with them. Bucky had years and years. So, you can imagine, you should know you were captured and lived in a cave and had to fight to survive. Sometimes surviving is enough."

Tony looks down and looks at Steve for a moment and then back at me.

"I'm sorry you didn't have a good life. I'm sorry that I never knew you existed." I look at him and shake my head.

"But I did have a good life. I had a great life. Sure, it didn't start out great, but I was adopted by an amazing family who showed me love and took care of me. I didn't have a bad a life. I had a great life. I met the love of my life." I look at Eddie as he smiles and leans into me. I smile as I kiss him.

"So, don't feel sorry for me. Because I don't. Every step I took in my life was leading me to something great. My journey may have been hard at times, but I braved it. Life is what you make it. You can spend your whole life feeling sorry for yourself, I chose not to."

Tony nods at that and smiles.

"You remind me of dad. So much." I chuckle and nod my head.

"I wish I could have met them." Tony nods and smiles sadly at me.

"They would have loved you." I smile at that.

"Anyway, how on Earth did you two meet?" I look up as Tony eyes Eddie and me. I take a look at Eddie and chuckle.

"Long story... I wish honestly you could see the things I've told you about. Maybe you could understand better."

Tony looks up at me.

"I do have such technology if you'd be interested." My eyes shoot up at Tony.

I smile and nod my head.

"Let's do it then." I whisper as Tony nods his head.

Tony leads me to his machine. B.A.R.F. I chuckle at the name.

He hands me a pair of glasses.

"Okay you simply put these on. Think of a memory and we'll see it." I nod my head I look at Eddie as he nods his head at me. I take a breath as I put the glasses on.

"Now focus on any memory you want." I close my eyes and get my mind to focus on a memory. So many just pour into my head. My mind focuses on one. One that sticks out for me.

 _"Renee?" I stop and turn around seeing Eddie standing there. The rain dropping down on him. I eye him and take a breath._

 _"Eddie?" I look around I guess in my walk I was so caught up I didn't know where I was walking, I ended up right outside Eddie's apartment building. I take a breath as Eddie walks up to me._

 _"What are you doing?" I smile._

 _"Just dancing in the rain." Eddie smiles as he comes closer. I feel my body shaking as Eddie slowly pulls me in his arms._

 _"Hey your shivering." I smile as I feel Venom wrap around me his and Eddie's warm body warm me up. I look deep in his eyes as Eddie cups my cheeks._

 _"Renee you look beautiful." I smile as I feel Eddie pull me into him. I get lost in those eyes as I he leans into and kisses me deeply. I wrap my arms around him as I kiss him back. As the rain falls down on us._

I feel Eddie kiss my head as I open my eyes seeing the memory play out Tony just watches it and looks over at me.

"You two seem to always be in love." I smile as I look at Eddie.

"Always he's my lobster." Tony just watches us. He takes a breath.

"I hate asking... Can I see..." He trails off. I nod my head and close my eyes focus on one of my worst memories.

 _"You see that collar makes it to where you have no power anymore. Fight all you want, it doesn't make a difference." I look up as they force a mouth guard in my mouth. I try biting and kicking all I can. They force it in my mouth. I know what's coming next, I saw what they did to Bucky... I close my eyes feeling sick feeling weak..._

 _"I hate doing this... But we need you to be our solider, our weapon... Hopefully you won't take too long to comply with our needs."_

 _I close my eyes as I feel the head gear wrap around my head. I try all I can to fight back to fight but it's no use..._

 _"Ready the switch... and flip."_

 _I scream as I feel the jolt go through my body. I scream and scream as I feel the zaps. I wasn't sure how long it went on. I felt the switch turn off my eyes flashing open as I look up into those eyes._

 _"Do you comply with Hydra now?" I feel them take the mouth guard out as I look up at him. I spit at him._

 _"Fuck You." He smirks as they force the guard back in my mouth._

 _"Another round of shocks then, let's kick them up a notch."_

Eddie clinches his fists seeing that. I hold his hand tight. Tony looks down as I feel Venom purr in my ear and slither around me. I rub his head.

"Renee I..." Tony tries to form words as I just stare at him.

"Now you know. What Hydra does is unspeakable. I only dealt with it a few days... Bucky had years and years of it. He's the reason I'm here Tony. He saved me from a life like that."

Tony wipes his eyes as Venom hides. Venom didn't trust Tony yet. Tony takes a breath. He walks closer to me and takes the glasses from me.

"Now I'm going to show you something."

I watch Tony as he puts his glasses on. He shows me something. My eyes widen.

"The last memory I have of mom and dad." I stare at them. She was beautiful my mom. Our mom, I think. She was playing the piano. I watch as the older man walks on, Howard I think well dad. I see someone wearing a Santa hat passed out on the couch.

I watch the scene unfold in front of me.

 _"Do me a favor. Try not to burn the house down before Monday. We are bringing back a very special gift one I feel you'll love too. One I hope you Protect."_

 _"Okay, so it's Monday. That is good to know. I will plan my toker party accordingly. Where're you going? What's this surprise? A mail order bride for me?"_

 _"Your father is just taking us away. Plus, the surprise we are bringing home is really important. You are so going to love what are bringing home."_

 _"We'll have a safe trip then."_

My eyes take it all in. Tony stands by me.

"I never did find out what that surprise was." I take a breath.

"Tony what was the date of this memory?" I hold in my breath as Tony looks at me.

"December 16th, 1991." My heart stops my eyes water. I look at Tony.

"The day I was born." Tony eyes me as everything dawns on him.

"You were the surprise." I suddenly feel him pull me tight in a hug. I let my tears out as Tony cries and I cry.

"They were right I would have loved the surprise." He whispers I smile.

I crawl in my bed that night and lay my head on Eddie's chest. I cuddle close.

"I love you Renee." I smile as I look up at him. I feel his lips on my head.

"I can't wait for our life together. You me, Vee and our Little May." I feel his hand on my belly. My eyes water.

"I can't either." My voice breaks but I smile. I look at his beautiful face and smile.

I take a deep breath and wait for Eddie's breathing to even out. I close my eyes and call out.

"Uatu... I'm not letting what you've shown me decide my fate. My fate, my life is in my hands. No one but me is going to decide my life and my destiny. No One. So you Watchers hear me? YOU HEAR ME."

I take a breath as I hear a voice.

" _Good. About time you woke up. Now do what you do best. Protect."_

I smile and cuddle close to Eddie. No matter what. I was in control of my life no one else was. I was. I want that life with Eddie, Vee and our future daughter. May. I wanted her and I would fight for that life. I would ensure that life would happen.

Whatever It takes...

 **So... What does everyone think now? Let me know what you think :D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24: Please Don't

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Endgame means that The Protector will be ending as well...**

 **Depending on how everything goes... There should be a squeal but I won't know till I see Endgame.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Renee's POV**

Everyone was in crises mode. I could tell. They wanted to fix it all.

I watch as everyone fights about stuff. I sigh as no one seems to be agreeing on anything.

A woman suddenly appears out of no where glowing. I look up as she storms in.

"Where is Fury?" Everyone jumps as she walks in.

Our eyes lock as my power inside me starts to react to her.

"Who are you?" Steve asks her as she looks at me for a brief second and back to Steve.

"Carol Danvers."

I let them do their thing as I head off to find Eddie and them.

"So, this is what Earth is like it's nice." I watch as Eddie, Vee, Rocket and Nebula talk.

"It's different that's for sure." I smile watching them all.

"So, Eddie... Are you and Renee married?" I hide my laugh as Rocket stares at Eddie. Nebula was curious at this as well.

"Ah... Well... Sort of... Like we both have a ring that Venom gave us it's our bond or mark to symbol or love. I want to marry her. I actually..." Not wanting to ruin anything Eddie may have planned I step out.

"Hey there you all are." Eddie snaps his head up at me and smiles as I take a seat.

"Hey babe." I smile as Venom slithers out to lay on my shoulder he kisses me.

"I was just telling Rocket and Nebula here about Earth and stuff." I smile as Nebula looks at me. I sense sadness in her I get up and walk over to her.

"Are you okay?" She looks at me and sighs.

"My sister is gone... Thanos our father killed her... He sacrificed her for the soul stone." My eyes wide as she looks down.

"He did this to me." I grab her hand tight and squeeze it.

"He's a sorry excuse for a person Nebula. I lost my brother... Peter..." I trail off her eyes wide as she looks at me as she realizes.

"He fought brave." She whispers to me. She takes my hand.

"I think if you men don't mind Renee and I need some alone time." Eddie just nods.

"Come on guys that our cue to leave." Rocket looks at us as we nod our heads. Venom pouts but nods. Eddie kisses my head as he walks off.

"Eddie or Peter don't know yet about each other. They like each other but I feel it's not my place to tell their secrets." Nebula nods her head.

"I didn't realize he was your brother... Renee he was brave so brave. He almost had the gauntlet off of him... All this was my fault... Gamora give up the location of the soul stone because of me. Because she loved me. Love is such a weakness."

I watch as she wipes a tear. I take her hand and look at her.

"No Nebula. Love makes us strong. Gamora your sister loved you so much she would do whatever to Protect you. Same as me with Peter. Something tells me you'd do the same for Gamora."

Nebula looks at me and nods her head.

"Yes..." I pull her in for a hug. I feel her give in and hug me back.

"Do you think based on what you know we can really get them back Nebula?" She looks at me and takes a breath.

"Maybe. If all of us are together." I nod my head.

"My job was to Protect the stones and I failed at that." Nebula shakes her head.

"You did the best you could Renee." I smile and nod my head.

I see Eddie and Vee and I smile. I walk over and lay my head on his shoulder.

"We missed you." I smile as we look out into the lake that surrounds here.

"Renee big things are going to happen, aren't they?" I nod my head as Eddie sighs.

"I'm out of luck if I ask you not to join in the battles, aren't I?"

I take a deep breath as I close my eyes and squeeze his hand.

"I have too Eddie. It's my destiny... I have to do whatever I can to bring them all back."

I feel Eddie tense, but he pulls me close in his arms.

"Then babe we are never leaving your side." I stare in his blue green eyes and I shake my head.

"No, I can't lose you too." I plead as Eddie just stares deep in my eyes.

"And I... We can't lose you either." I shake my head

"No, you two need to stay here. No, I won't allow it." Eddie just glares at me as Venom hisses at me.

"With all due respect Renee Maria Parker... I'm a grown man who can make his own choices and if I say I'm going to go with you then I am."

I step back from him. I shake my head.

"And Edward Charles Alan Brock I'm saying no and putting my foot down. You two are staying here."

Eddie and I have a staring match as I glare at him.

"If your good enough to go then so are we." My eyes just pool with tears.

"Please Eddie... Don't do this please you and Vee just stay here." I start crying.

"I wasn't strong enough to save Peter, or Wanda or Bucky. What if I'm not strong enough to Protect you and Vee? Please don't do this to me."

I feel my knees give out as I fall to the ground. I start crying as all their deaths flash into my head again.

I feel Eddie pull me in his arms as Vee slithers around me.

"Babe... You are the strongest person I know. Let us be by your side. Let us carry this burden with you. Seeing you like this breaks our heart. Please Renee."

I look up and cup his cheeks. I kiss him and just hold him close.

"Okay." I whisper as Eddie kisses me back.

I stare out into the night as everyone sleeps. I couldn't sleep.

"Can't sleep either?" I look as Tony stands by me.

"Nope... I close my eyes and see their faces... I hear their cries..."

Tony squeezes my shoulder.

"Peter is a good kid." I nod my head.

"So is Wanda, Bucky, all of them. You can be damned sure I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring them back."

Tony just stares at me. He takes a breath and nods his head.

"Together." I nod my head and smile.

"Together."

I crawl into bed and smile watching Eddie and Vee sleep.

"I won't let anything happen to you two." I cuddle close to them. As I take a breath.

I need to figure out a plan to ensure they don't get into this mess with me.

I've lost enough people due to this.

I'm not losing another.

I'm sorry Eddie and Vee...

But I can't let you two die.

 **I hope this will get you guys till I can update again...**

 **Enjoy :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Failure

**SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS FOR END GAME READ IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE OR IF YOU DON'T CARE BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS BEWARE**

 **SPOILERS!**

 **ONCE MORE**

 **SPOILERS!**

Everyone was gathered around talking on what would the next move would be.

Tony was acting different and not himself. I eyed him.

"We lost. And you all want to go back for round two?" I sigh as Tony and Steve fight.

"I needed you and you weren't there." Steve looks hurt at Tony's words.

"Guys now is not the time for this." Tony shoots me a look as he starts to fall. I rush to him.

"Tony you need to relax." Tony just passes out on me.

The infection was worse than we all thought, and Tony needed to rest. Steve was back to calling the shots as I listened. I watched Eddie as he nodded his head Venom would peak at me every so often.

"Let's go get this son of bitch." Steve says as everyone gets up.

Eddie grabs my hand.

"Ready?" I nod my head but stop.

"I need to grab something give me a moment." Eddie smiles as I step back.

I walk into the medical room and start searching.

"Looking for something?" I stop and eye Bruce.

"A sedative or something to knock someone out." Bruce studies me as he walks closer to me.

"You don't want Eddie going with us, do you?" I shake my head as Bruce sighs. He watches me as he hands me something.

"I don't condone it, but I get it. We've lost enough people." I take it and look at Bruce.

"Thank you." I head out to find Eddie. I smile seeing Venom and him standing there waiting for me.

"So, Vee really wants to go for the head and eat Thanos." I chuckle at that as Eddie looks into my eyes. I get on my tip toes and kiss him.

"Eddie, I love you and I love you Vee. I'm so sorry about this." Eddie looks at me confused as does Venom as I stab Eddie in the neck with the needle.

Eddie stumbles back as Venom tries to fight it.

"I'm sorry. I'm So Sorry." Eddie and Vee both look at me as Eddie goes to fall, I rush to break his fall.

"You'll thank me and forgive me later." I kiss him. I pick up Eddie and carry him and lay him on the couch.

"Renee..." I hear Nat I just hold my hand up as I run my fingers over Eddie's face.

"I love you, and I'll do everything in my power to come home. To you both."

I look at Nat and Steve and nod my head.

"I'm ready."

It was a strange little cabin we came across as we were ready to face Thanos get the stones back and reset everything.

Carol charges into him first as she takes him down and holds him down. Bruce grabs him. And rips the gauntlet off his hand.

Rocket and I rush to grab it. I pick it up and stop my eyes wide.

"Hey Guys, we got an issue." Rocket shouts. The stones were gone.

A sudden pain ripped through me as I fell to ground grabbing my head screaming out in pain.

"Renee!" Rocket tries to help me, but the pain is so overwhelming.

"She can finally feel what I did." I look at him as the pain rips through my body.

"You monster." Thanos looks at everyone.

"I destroyed the stones all of them. No more. They served their purpose no use for them anymore."

"He's lying he has to be look everywhere." I shake my head as the pain has suddenly stopped.

"He's not. I felt the pain all over again." Thanos just looks at me his eyes take me in as an expression comes over his face.

"You, are going to have a child someday... A child that will be powerful." He makes a face as he eyes me. I stare at him hard.

"What about my child?" I eye him hard. He takes a breath.

"I guess somethings were just out of my control." He mumbles. I eye him at that when...

With a sudden movement Thor whacks his head off. Thanos head rolls off on the ground as we stare at it.

Any hope of getting everyone back was over.

I failed again.

The journey back was somber and sad. The once hopeful happy feelings we all had was gone.

Rocket lands the aircraft as he looks at me. He takes my hand as I smile.

I take a breath I knew I was awaiting a shit storm when I returned.

 **"** WHERE THE HELL IS RENEE?" I cringe as I make my way out of the aircraft. I take a deep breath as I make my way out of it.

There stood an angry Eddie, an angry Symbiote who was peaking at me, an angry Happy, and an angry Tony.

"Go easy on her please." Nat snaps at all three of them.

"Well you all seem pretty good for this battle that was to end all battles. I take it we can't reset everything Thanos did?"

I shoot Tony a look my eyes filling with tears.

"Just don't... Just don't you don't even know." Eddie grabs my arm.

"Oh no don't even think of it. How dare you decide my own fate how dare you Renee. Why huh? WHY?" I shake as I cry

"The stones are gone." I wipe my eyes as I just cry.

"Renee..." I just look at Eddie and everyone.

"I'm sorry I took your choice away from you, but I wasn't about to lose another person I loved. I couldn't Protect Peter, Wanda, Bucky, anyone we lost I couldn't save them. So fucking forgive me if I could at least Protect one person I loved."

Eddie just stares at me as Venom makes a whimper sound.

"Renee Peter was my fault. He followed me to that planet and well... I couldn't Protect him." He whispers.

Eddie looks at us confused.

"Why would Peter have followed you to a planet?" I close my eyes as I look at Eddie.

"Peter is Spider-Man... I never told you because... For the longest time it was just Peter and I that knew his secret but then everything happened and well... I didn't think it was my place to tell your secret or Peter's secret."

Eddie stares at me with wide eyes as Tony looks confused.

"Wait what's Eddie's secret." Venom forms his head and looks at Tony.

 **"WE ARE VENOM!"** Tony jumps back.

"Renee..." I just shake my head.

"I'm done. I'm done with all this shit just save your lectures save your words and moving speeches. I'm done."

I take a breath and just leave them.

I sit on the dock staring out into darkness. I just bury my face in my hands and cry.

"You know... The girl I fell in love with wasn't one to feel sorry for herself." I look up at Eddie and just glare.

"Excuse you?" Eddie grabs my hand.

"Babe, you did everything you could. I know you blame yourself I know you hate yourself but please... Renee... We have each other you and me."

" **EXCUSE ME? ME!"** I chuckle at that as Eddie rolls his eyes.

"I loved Peter and Wanda was amazing but... they'd want us to move on. Renee, I didn't get snapped away and neither did you. Maybe the universe is telling us something."

I look at Eddie and just feel my eyes water more. Eddie pulls me close and tight in his arms.

"I love you and I want our life together." I hold onto him as I nod my head.

"Me too." I look at Eddie and kiss him deeply.

"Come on let's go have that life."

I nod my head and smile.

"Let's." I whisper.

Even though I wanted to Avenge Peter, Wanda, Bucky, and everyone we lost what more could I do? I did everything I could. But sometimes we don't win.

I was given a chance to have a life with the man I loved, and I was going to.

 **So.. Lots happened...**

 **I hope you are ready for what's to come.**


	26. Chapter 26: Morgan

**So... I know people will not be happy with this chapter but so much has happened in everyones lives... Things have changed people change. So I hope everyone isn't too mad and quits reading.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this.**

 **MAJOR ENDGAME SPOILERS. MAJOR MAJOR.**

I packed up the last of my things as Eddie packed up what little he had.

"Where do we go now?" I look over at Eddie and shrug.

"Your place? Mine? I don't know really."

"How about mine." Eddie and I both turn to see Tony standing there.

"May and Happy are going to be spending a lot of time together... I have this very nice big house out in the forest. Huge I was hoping maybe we all could stay together for a while I'd love to get to know my little sister."

I eye Tony as Eddie takes my hand. Venom slithers out.

 **"Forest would be nice WE could run with the Wolves again."** I chuckle at Venom.

"I don't think this forest will have wolves Vee." Tony just stares at Vee.

"It's so crazy like what all does he do exactly?" Eddie and Vee share a look.

 **"WE WILL SHOW YOU!"** I roll my eyes as Venom takes his true form.

 **"HELLO TONY! WE ARE VENOM!"** Tony whistles and eyes Venom. Venom lifts me up and holds me. He licks me all over. I just glare at him.

"I did not need that Vee." Venom laughs as he holds me.

 **"WE Protect and LOVE RENEE!"** Tony smirks.

"I can see that big guy." Venom sits me down as Eddie returns.

"As you see Tony your sister is in good hands." Tony just nods as he looks at me.

"So, what do you say Renee?" I smile and look at Eddie who squeezes my hand.

"I say yes."

Rocket hugs me tight as he sniffles in my chest.

"You can stay Rocket." He wipes his eyes and just hugs me tight.

"I'll visit all the time. You guys became a second family to me." I hug him tight.

Nebula looks at me as Rocket hugs Eddie and Vee.

"Your welcome anytime Nebula." She just nods her head as I pull her into a hug, she protests but finally gives in and hugs me back.

"I'd like to visit you too." I smile and nod my head.

We all said our goodbyes as Eddie, Vee and I started our new life.

 _ **-FIVE YEARS LATER-**_

I was snuggled deep in my covers.

"AUNTIE NEE!"

One of my eyes open as I peak and see the smiley face of Morgan snuggled into my side. I smile and pick her up and hold her tight.

"How is my favorite niece." She giggles and kisses my cheeks.

"I'm your only niece." I smile as I stare at her. Morgan had brought so much joy into my life, getting to be her auntie was the best.

I tickle her as she giggles. I notice the clock my eyes wide.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Morgan giggles at me.

"Daddy said to let you sleep." I just roll my eyes.

"Oh, did he now?" Morgan giggles at me I hold her close in my arms and just never want to let her go.

"Auntie Nee could you tell me about Peter again?" I smile and look down as I pull her on my lap.

"Of course, I can. You like this story, don't you?" Morgan giggles and looks up at me.

"I also like the stories about the metal arm guy, the beautiful witch, the bird guy, oh and the cat suit guy." I laugh and tickle her.

"Black Panther silly not cat suit guy. Metal arm guy? Beautiful witch? Bird guy?" Morgan laughs. She lays her head on my chest as I hold her close.

"Daddy misses them too." She whispers. I look down and hold my tears.

"Yeah me too. They would have loved you MorGo." Morgan smiles as she cuddles close to me. I look up at the celling and just sigh.

Five Years... so much has changed.

Eddie and I broke up about two years ago. It was all me honestly. We tried and tried to make it work but it just couldn't. I wasn't myself the woman he fell in love with died the day the snap happened. I applaud Eddie and Vee for hanging on as long as they did but I was so toxic so angry I hated everyone and everything. I needed so much help. I would wake up most nights screaming and yelling. I had horrible night terrors for a while.

Morgan had a huge impact on me. When Pepper announced the pregnancy, everything changed. The moment Little Morgan was born everything felt better and home. New life had been made and was growing I wasn't as afraid any more. My night terrors stopped.

Morgan being born showed me that life could continue on and be something in this new world.

Unfortunately for me it was too late for Eddie and me. I had already burnt that bridge. I'll always love him and Vee they did so much for me, they showed me that I could be loved and that I deserved to be loved. But we grew apart, we weren't the same people we once were before this snap. People died, relationships ended.

I wasn't biter or angry I was happy in fact. Eddie and Vee were alive and that's what mattered. Eddie went back to San Francisco, occasionally we see each other have lunch maybe dinner. We kind of had a benefits thing going on but we both agreed with our history and path this was not the right call.

"Hey Tangled." I look up and chuckle as Tony comes in my room and sits with me.

"I see she's passed out." I chuckle and smile.

"She's the best little girl in the world. She's saved my life more ways than one. And she's only 5." Tony smiles as I run my fingers through her hair.

"I know it's been two years but how are you doing with the break up and all?"

I look up Tony and I didn't talk about the break up much. That was more a Nat, Pepper, Aunt May thing. Well... Wanda too... But... I close my eyes stop thinking about it.

"I was not the same girl he loved. I was horrible Tony, I said things I did things. I can never forgive myself how I treated him. He just wanted to be there for me, and I pushed him away. He met someone I was so happy for him. He deserves the world Tony and I hope he finds it. I saw a future with him I did. I saw a kid we had; I saw a life with him. But I'm wondering if I saw a different version of myself, maybe in some other world I do get that happy ending with Eddie and Peter, Bucky, Wanda, Sam, everyone we lost is alive and well. I like to believe that Earth is amazing and beautiful."

Tony takes my hand as I feel my tears fall from my eyes.

"Renee if Eddie and you are meant to be then you'll find each other again. If not, then maybe someone else is your forever. Who knows Renee who knows? But I'm so proud of you. You've grown and gotten so much better. Your happy again, I heard you singing in the shower again. I just want to keep the smiley happy Renee back that's what I want."

I lean over gently so I don't disturb Morgan. I hug Tony tight.

"I love you my beautiful strong sister. Who is the best Auntie in the world." I cry in his arms as Tony kisses my head.

I stare out into the lake and shake my head.

"If you could see me now Pete, you'd be yelling at me." I smile and think about Peter he'd be in his 20's he would be starting college. I sigh and wipe my eyes.

Wanda would be happy with Vision or something. She'd be here my dear best friend. I look at my tattoo Nat, Wanda, and I the three of us. My She Wolf pack. I miss my talks with her still and it's been five years.

My thoughts drift to one person who I'm surprised to even be thinking about. I hadn't really put much thought into him in a while. But I owe my life to him. He's the whole reason I got a chance at life. I frown. Bucky. He had finally found peace; he was free of Hydra and then he fought in a war he didn't want to and boom he was gone too.

All of them were gone. It's been five years and yet I still think about them.

Steve had me start going to those meetings of his and the motto he has.

"We need to keep living and moving on." Yet here I am Five Years later, and I still haven't moved on.

Maybe if I had moved on and got over my grief and depression I'd be happily married and with Eddie. But nope I couldn't move on. Eddie moved on and was happy.

Yet here I was stuck in the past and that cost me the love of my life.

Some People Move On... But Not Me... Not Me at all.

 **I'm sorry I can hear the anger and sadness. But Renee isn't in a good place she's slowly recovering and getting better. We shall see whats in store for her**

 **Hope You all Enjoy!**


	27. Chapter 27: Hope

**I hope everyone enjoys this update :) I enjoyed it a lot.**

 **Again Spoilers for Avengers Endgame. :)**

Morgan and I were playing. She was chasing me as I fake fall and she crawls on me. I laugh and hold her close.

"Auntie Nee will you do the pretty lights again?" I look at her and smile big.

"Of course!" I smile and swirl my fingers and make little golden butterflies. I had gotten stronger and better with my powers I was learning and finding new ways to use them.

"Butterflies." Morgan chases them. I smile and feel my heart beat fast. Morgan my little MorGo had honestly saved me so much.

Between my dark place and then the break up with Eddie I was in a very bad low place. I did something bad.

Tony with Steve's help got me into a recovery group where I started a journal and did group therapy sessions. Those sessions and journal helped me so much. But I wanted to go home and leave this place. I felt trapped.

Morgan who was just barley learning how to talk when they visited me at the center. I remember her little words.

 _"Nee home."_ She wanted me to come home and after much thinking and talking I went home. And that is where my true and full recovery started.

"Auntie Nee they are so beautiful." Morgan smiles as one of them lands on her finger. Morgan looks at me.

"Auntie Nee? Could I ever do it?" I eye Morgan as she swirls her fingers and frowns. I sit by her and take her hands.

"I was six when I got my powers MorGo. But maybe you could. I've never figured out how I got them." Morgan takes my hand when I feel a sudden pulse feeling pumps into me and jumps into her.

Morgan's eyes wide as she pulls her hand and looks at it. I eye her hand and see tiny gold sparks.

"Whoa." I chuckle as Morgan swirls her fingers, but only little sparks just pop out.

"Hey if it sticks MorGo I'll teach you." Morgan smiles and keeps focusing her fingers as she swirls and swirls my eyes wide as finally golden light swirls start to come out.

"Auntie Nee! I'm doing it!" My eyes wide. Morgan had the power. My power. But how?

"We need to show daddy and mommy!" Morgan runs to find them.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" I get up and walk with Morgan as she rushes to them.

"Easy there squirt." Tony picks her up and holds her close. Morgan giggles.

"Daddy! Mommy! Look!" Morgan swirls her fingers around.

"I'm just like Auntie Nee!" Tony just eyes her fingers. I join in as Morgan and our fingers connect.

"How is that..." Tony eyes us. I rack my mind.

"What if Stark women carry some gene? I can't remember if our Aunt had it but... Me now Morgan?" Tony just smiles.

"Well Morgan you're going to have a great teacher in your auntie." I smile and a feel a huge sense of pride hearing that.

I'd be the best damn teacher and mentor to Morgan. I'd do anything to ensure her safe and protected.

I smile watching Tony and Morgan play when I hear a car pull up. I smile big seeing Steve, Nat and Scott. I stand up to greet them. I watch as Tony sees them and sends Morgan in and comes to join us. I smile as Scott looks at us both.

"I may have figured out how we could fix everything." My eyes wide as I look up at Scott.

"How?" I ask. As Scott takes a breath and explains everything to us.

I look over at Tony as he just shakes his head.

"Time travel. You think we can use Time travel and just what?" I watch as Tony shakes his head and paces.

"It could work Tony. If what Scott is saying is true... We could fix everything." Tony just stares at Steve as I take a breath.

"Based on what I know about Pym Practices it really could work." Tony shoots me a look as he shakes his head.

"Nope, no sorry we have a life. I have an amazing life. Renee is finally getting better. Don't do this give her false hope."

I look at Tony and shoot him a look.

"You know I'm standing right here. I'm not invisible... Tony we could bring them all back! Peter could meet Morgan. Wanda, Sam. Bucky..." I look up at Tony as he just shakes his head.

"No, it's great seeing you guys table is set for us all we'd love to have you for lunch."

Tony walks in the house as I eye everyone. I close my eyes and take a breath. A sudden burst of power in me was lighting up. A power I had missed. I hadn't felt this power since Morgan was born.

"I'll talk to him but please stay for lunch. We don't see each other enough." Nat smiles and hugs me tight.

"This really could work Renee." I squeeze her tight as i nod my head.

I watch as Tony does something I smile and walk over.

"So, it's 100% successful?" Tony sighs as he looks at me.

"Renee..." I take his hand.

"We owe it to ourselves to at least try." Tony looks at me as he pulls me into a hug.

"Okay, but we are setting rules." I nod my head and smile.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Nat and I were busy taking notes as we go over the plans.

"So we need to figure out the date and location for these stones." I eye the stones. My whole life I was supposed to Protect these stones.

"New York, Space, Asgard." My eyes wide.

"Wait..." Nat looks at me.

"If we pick the right year there's three stones in New York." Everyone looks at me.

"What?" I set up.

"The Ancient One who was my teacher would have the Time Stone. The Space stone would be here because of Loki as well as the Mind Stone because of Loki's scepter."

"That's one trip right there." I nod and smile.

I sit in the dark eating a PB&J sandwich. I hear footsteps and see Steve appear.

"Hey." Steve smiles and nods at me. I smile I offer him the other half of my sandwich Steve takes it sitting by me.

"How have you been doing?" I look over and smile.

"Been good. Been really good." Steve smiles at that.

"Good, I know it wasn't easy these last years on you." I take his hand.

"It hasn't been easy on any of us." Steve nods as we both sit in silence.

"You know Bucky used to tell me about when he saved you. How he felt that was the one good thing he did in his life after everything."

I smile at that and swirl my fingers around.

"I promised him I'd help him and yet I feel like I did nothing to help. I didn't save him you did."

Steve shakes his head at me.

"That's not true Renee. He told me once what got him through all these years was the small brown eyes he Protected."

I smile at that and bump Steve's shoulder.

"Then let's bring him back. Let's bring them all back Steve."

Steve squeezes my hand as I smile.

Hope. I had hope again.

 **Next chapter is huge :)**

 **Let me know what you think :D**


	28. Chapter 28: Time Travel

**Pretty crazy chapter I hope everyone enjoys :D**

 **Excited to see how you guys like it.**

I stare at my phone and take a breath. I wanted to hear his voice just in case something happens, and I never get to, I wanted to tell him stuff might not ever get to. I take a breath and dial the number.

"Renee? Hey is everything okay?" I smile as I hear Eddie setting up.

"Yeah, I just... Eddie I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I ruined everything that I messed up our life. I'm so sorry that I couldn't move on and just kept dwelling on the past. I did things I'm not proud of. I hurt you and all you wanted to do was love me and help me. You didn't deserve what I did. I'll always love you Eddie and I'll never forget all the love you gave me. I just wanted to say this in case I don't get another chance. Live a good life Eddie."

I close my eyes as tears fall down my face. I hear Eddie take a breath.

"You don't have to apologize... I wasn't the best either you know. I wanted and expected too much out of you right away. That's on me I pushed you into things you didn't want right away and I'm sorry for that. I was scared and a coward Renee, seeing you like you were... I honestly couldn't handle it and so I left, I should have never left you alone in your time of need. I'm sorry for that."

I take a breath as more tears pour out of my eyes. I take a breath and just smile.

"I think we both are in a good better place now. Thank you, Eddie, for all the love you gave me."

I hear Eddie clear his voice.

"Maybe so. I want you to find happiness and meet someone good. Here I was thinking I could never move on and slowly but surely I'm getting there." I smile at that.

"Well see Eddie. And Eddie? Thanks for everything."

I needed that talk with Eddie. It was perfect. Nat and I just have a giant sleep over with Nebula and we let Rocket chill with us.

"So, tomorrow what do you all think will happen?" I lay back and wonder.

"Who knows. But this is the first chance we have, and I feel like we can do this." Nebula watches me as she takes my hand. I smile as Nat lays on the other side of me and takes my hand.

"We will see everyone again." I look over and get an idea.

"Nebula would you like to join our She Wolf Pack?" Nebula eyes me as I smile Nat sets up.

"Yes! Nebula join us please." Rocket just scoffs as I rub his head.

"What is a She Wolf Pack?" I chuckle as Natasha sets up.

"It's when we get together have fun eat junk food and just rant about stuff." Nebula ponders that as Rocket just mumbles to himself. I chuckle and smile as Nebula smiles.

"I would like to join." I smile and get excited.

"Rocket will be our mascot." Rocket scuffs but winks I smile. As I lay back.

"This feels like having a sister again." I hear Nebula. I take her hand.

"That's how I felt too." I smile as the three of us plus Rocket just enjoy our last night, before everything happens. I really hoped we could do this fix everything.

We all stand together as Steve gives his speech.

"You know your parts; you know your mission. This is the fight of our lives. We only get one chance at this. So, let's make it count."

I smile and nod my head. I was going to New York with Tony, Steve, Scott, and Bruce. Since I know the Ancient One and I'm a Stone Protector why not.

Nat looks at me as I squeeze her hand.

"See you in a minute." She whispers I smile and nod.

 _ **-New York 2012-**_

I lead Bruce to the Ancient One. She stops and eyes me.

"Renee... I..." I smile and hug her seeing her again was great.

"You're not from this time, are you?" I shake my head and smile as she takes me in.

"We are in deep trouble and we need your help. We need the Time Stone." She eyes me as I start explaining everything.

"Steven's last words were it was the only way that we are in the Endgame now. That he saw over 14 billion different outcomes and only one we won." She closes her eyes.

"Strange is supposed to be the best of us." She unlocks her necklace.

"Here. Good luck. Fix it." I nod my head.

"I promise we will get all the stones back." She nods as she hugs me. She looks into my eyes.

"Oh Renee... You've been through so much. You deserve much needed happiness." I smile and hug her tight.

Bruce and I head off when I hear Tony in my ear.

"We got a problem."

"So, Loki took the cube?" I sigh as we ponder things.

"I got an idea." I look up as Tony starts rambling.

"It will be crazy, but we can do this." I stand up and walk over.

"What?" Tony looks at me.

"We go to 1970." I nod my head.

"I'm in." I hand the Time Stone to Bruce as Steve hands the scepter to Scott.

"You guys take them we'll see you in just a moment." I stand with Steve and Tony as we sync up our watches.

Tony and I get inside the basement.

"It's over here." I tug on Tony's hand as we gather the cub.

"Hello Zola, anyone down here?" Tony freezes I just eye him unsure why he froze.

"Well hello you two." I stop my eyes wide. It was. Tony squeezes my hand as Howard well dad walks to us.

"You two okay?" Tony tries to keep his cool as I just smile.

"Yes, we just need air." Howard smiles and nods at us.

"I'm Howard Stark but I'm sure you knew that." He smiles as Tony shakes.

"I'm Howard Potts." I eye Tony as he looks nervous. I just smile.

"I'm Renee Parker." Howard smiles as he escorts us out.

"You know my wife and I are expecting. If it's a girl, we wanted to name her Renee." I feel my heart just jump out of my chest. Tony squeezes my hand.

"Renee is a beautiful name." Tony agrees I hold in my emotions. I look at Howard well my dad and just study him.

"What if it's a boy?" Howard chuckles as he smiles.

"My wife wants Alfonso, but I like Anthony." I smile as we walk.

"I'm nervous that I won't be a good father." He whispers I watch as Tony stops him.

"I think you will be a great father. It's not easy but the moment you hold them it's worth every second of it." I smile at Tony as he shares this moment with our father.

Tony hugs him.

"It was good seeing you Howard." Something over comes me as I walk over and hug him tight.

"You are going to be an outstanding dad. Because you already care and already want the best for your child." He smiles at me.

Tony takes my hand as we walk back to Steve.

"That was..." I smile big

"Great. I got to meet dad." I smile as we get to Steve.

"We ready to go back?" I nod as we stand and get the watches ready to take us home and finally finish this.

I hold on as something goes wrong, I get separated from Tony and Steve as the time current throws me somewhere not where I wanted to be.

I feel a warm body under me as I set up.

"Oh, where did you come from? Did you fall from the sky? Are you an angel?" I look down I was still sitting on the body I quickly scoot myself off him.

"I'm sorry I don't know where I am." I look around my eyes take it in. Outside some forest covered with snow. I hear guns and explosions going off. The body stands up as I look around.

"Your dressed like a soldier are you with someone?" I know that voice. I turn around my heart stops my eyes wide.

No... It can't be

"Wow your beautiful. Maybe you are an angel after all." I start to panic inside.

"You look confused are you okay?" he walks closer to me as he looks me over. I need to leave I look down and frown my wrist watch needed fix. I watch as his eyes go to my wrist.

"That's some cool tec you got." I smile and just take it off I look and inspect it I sigh.

"This is my ride home and its broken. I don't suppose you got tools in your jacket?" he chuckles at me as he shakes his head.

"No but I can take you to someone who could help you." I nod my head I needed to get home the sooner the better.

"Lead the way." He smiles at me as I try to look away, I didn't know how to act around him.

"So, what's your name?" I stop and look at him. His eyes were so kind and curious I smile. Telling him my name can't hurt anything right?

"Renee." He smiles at me as his eyes turn to me.

"James but call me Bucky." I just nod I know who you are. He smiles at me as he has me follow him.

"Just stick with me I'll Protect you Renee."

I chuckle and shake my head.

I was in the middle of World War II

I needed to get back home as soon as possible.

 **Renee is stuck in World War II!**

 **Hopefully she can get back home.**

 **Hope you all enjoy :)**


	29. Chapter 29: Stay

**Hope everyone likes this :) I know I loved writing it :D**

Bucky lead me to someplace. I assumed their base of sorts. The Howling Commandos, that's what history taught me. I loved history and science, my two favorite classes. Well, English Lit as well.

"Okay just stay near me and I'll do all the talking Doll."

I eye him as he winks at me. Doll? I just stare at him. This was not the Bucky I knew. This was like some different flirty version of Bucky.

Bucky gets me inside as I see a lot of people working on things.

"Howard, I have a friend that needs your help." I freeze Howard. As in...

"Well, what do we have here Barnes?" I stare at the younger version of my dad and just eye him.

"Her name is Renee she said this little thing is her ride home she needs to fix it. Well, you fix and invent things." I smile at that he barely knew me, and he was doing whatever to help me.

"Well let's take a look." I hand the wristwatch to Howard well dad as he eyes it.

"What is this thing?" I think.

"Well... It's hard to explain... But see how this part right here should connect? Well it's not. I need to fix it, or I can't go home." Howard eyes me as Bucky looks between us.

"I can do it myself I just need the tools and I can be off on my way." Howard eyes me and shakes his head.

"Give me an hour okay?" I smile and nod.

"Thank you."

Bucky eyes me as Howard walks back to his table.

"So, we got an hour care for some food?" I look up and feel something flutter in my stomach. I stare up at his eyes and get lost in them for a moment.

"Doll?" I stop and eye him and just smile.

"Sure, I could go for some food." Bucky smiles and offers his hand to me. I smile and take it.

Bucky smiles at me as I slowly eat with him. I stare up and once again get lost in his eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you your eyes are beautiful? That they are like portals."

I feel myself blush. Really? Your blushing at this? I look up as he smiles at me.

"Your eyes aren't too bad either."

I smirk as Bucky chuckles. He gently takes my hand he makes little circles and traces my hand. I feel something at his touch something I haven't felt since Eddie...

"Your hands are so soft." He whispers. I feel my hand starting to pulse I look up at Bucky.

"Your hands are too." Bucky slowly stands up as he walks to me. I take a breath as his eyes stare into mine. I feel his hands cup my cheeks.

"May I kiss you Doll?"

I feel his breath on me. I close my eyes and nod as I feel his lips on mine. I close my eyes as Bucky deepens the kiss. Sweet and passionate. I feel him leave my lips and start kissing up my neck. I let out a whimper at his kiss.

"Renee..." I open my eyes as he rests his head against mine. I smile as I stroke his face. He kisses me again as I wrap my arms around him as he sits me on the table. He stands between my legs as he kisses me, I feel him gently push me back as I lay on the table.

My heart was beating like crazy. Bucky's hands trail down my body I arch into his touch.

"You are a goddess." He whispers as he trails kisses down my body. I close my eyes enjoying his touches and kisses.

My body was feeling things again. Things that I had shut down years ago.

I look up as our eyes meet. Bucky just stares at me.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me." He whispers. I set up as he looks embarrassed ashamed. I cup his cheeks and pull his body close to me.

"You didn't do anything I didn't want." I whisper as he leans into me. I lay my head on his chest as he rubs my back.

"I've never felt so strongly for someone." He whispers I look up at him and smile. My heart and body were reacting very strongly to him.

I watch as Bucky smiles. He quickly takes my hand.

"Let me take you somewhere." I just smile as Bucky.

I watch as Bucky lays down a little blanket for me to sit on. I eye him as he takes my hand. My hand feels so warm when he holds it. I smile as Bucky sits by me.

"Okay... Look up." I smile as my eyes take in the night sky.

"That's the Milky Way. This is my spot. I love seeing it." I smile as I feel myself snuggle close to him.

"Once in a while you'll see a meteor." I smile as Bucky stares at me.

I feel myself start to shake as Bucky takes his coat off and wraps me in it.

"But you'll get cold." He smiles and shakes his head.

"No I'm always hot." I chuckle at that as Bucky smirks. I snuggle deep in Bucky's coat. As he pulls me close.

"This is so beautiful." Bucky smiles his eyes never leaving me.

"Very." I lay my head on him as we watch the night sky.

"Renee?" I hear Bucky whisper. I look up at him.

"Yes Bucky?" He pulls me close as I snuggle in his arms.

"Can you stay? I know we just met, but can you?" I feel my heart fall at his words.

I turn into his body and cup his cheeks as I stare in his beautiful icy blue eyes.

"As much as I'd love to throw caution to the wind and say yes... I can't Bucky I'm sorry." I whisper. I watch his face fall as he kisses my head; he pulls me tightly in his arms.

No more words needed spoken. We held each other the rest of the night watching the night sky.

"As Promised, it is fixed." I smile at Howard as I hug him.

"Thank you so much, Howard." He just smiles as I slip the watch back on my wrist.

Bucky just watches as I eye him. He smiles but I could tell his smile was sad. I take his hand as we walk back out.

"So how do you get home?" I just chuckle.

"You wouldn't believe me." Bucky just eyes me as he sighs.

"Can I see you again?" My heart aches as I pull Bucky somewhere privet. I lean up and cup his cheeks.

"That's why I'm doing this," I whisper.

"So, I can see you again." I stare in his eyes as Bucky eyes me funny I just smile. I lean up and kiss him again as Bucky wraps me in his arms.

"Be safe Bucky. Please be safe." I feel him kiss my head as I hold in my tears.

I lay my hand on his chest and stare up at him.

"Never forget. You are a hero, you are brave, you are strong, and most importantly you have an amazing heart. Don't forget that."

Bucky just chuckles as he strokes my cheeks, he kisses me again.

"I'll find you when this war is over." He whispers. I hold in my tears and cup his cheeks.

"I'm counting on it." He stares in my eyes.

"These big brown eyes that I just want to Protect forever." I feel my heart race. As Bucky kisses me again.

"Just stay with me." He pleads. I shake my head sadly.

"If I could I would," I whisper as Bucky tightens his hold on me.

I look up at his face. His face was so full of love, so full of warmth and life. Bucky was an entirely different person before Hydra did terrible things to him. I hold him tight as I cry to myself knowing I can't do anything to stop it. I feel myself hurting and crying in his chest knowing that I'm leaving him to be tortured.

"I'm sorry Bucky," I whisper as he shakes his head.

"Hey Doll... Don't I'll see you again right?" He whispers as I look up at him.

"If you remember me," I whisper he stops his blue eyes bore into me.

"How could I forget these brown eyes, eyes I vow right now to always Protect."

I take a deep breath. I didn't expect to leave here leaving Bucky would hurt. I lean up and kiss him one last time.

"Goodbye, Bucky. I will see you again." I whisper as I pull away. I start to take his jacket off, but Bucky stops me.

"Keep it Doll. Looks better on you." I blush as I start plugging in the year and date I need to be.

"Be safe brown eyes." He whispers I smile as I nod my head.

"See You Soon," I whisper as I hit the button taking me away.

I felt and experienced something I never knew possible. My power was swirling around. I hadn't felt this great since Eddie and I were dating. I close my eyes as I feel my power feel stronger than ever. I take a breath to start my travel home.

Would Bucky remember what we shared? My heart hurt at the idea he wouldn't remember. I just sigh and close my eyes.

Get me home. I think as I travel through the time streams.

Now I really hoped that this plan worked, and everyone would be back.

Including a one arm soldier that I never expected having feelings for.

I just hoped he'd remember what we shared.

 **Well did everyone see that coming? I know I didn't**

 **Will Bucky remember what they shared?**

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	30. Chapter 30: Portals

**Brace yourselves :(**

 **Also Once Again EndGame Spoilers! BE WARNED**

I stare out into the docks wiping my eyes as I just let it out.

Nat was gone. I cried in my hands as I buried myself deep in Bucky's jacket it was like I could feel his arms holding me. I just cry.

"Did she have any family?" Tony asks. I look over as Steve meets my eyes.

"Yeah us." I pull out my hand and eye my wrist our tattoo. Nat and Wanda are gone now.

"We need to get the stones and bring them all back. We can." Clint shakes his head.

"We can't a soul for a soul." I cry as I snuggle deep in the jacket. It was like my security blanket.

"Nat gave her life up for us. Because she knew it would work. Let's not let her down." I wipe my eyes as my heart hurts.

"Renee? Little Sis? Are you okay?" I just nod my head as I snuggle in my jacket. I slowly get up as Steve eyes my jacket.

"Renee where did you get that jacket? I know that jacket." Eyes turn on me as I just look down.

"Some reason I got separated from you guys ended up in 1940's during World War 2 I saw dad again that was crazy." Steve eyes me as his eyes go to my jacket.

"That's Bucky's jacket I'd know that jacket anywhere." I look up at Steve as Tony stops his eyes wide.

"Renee... I'm only going to ask this once... did you two um... play hide the zucchini?"

My eyes wide as I stand up fast. I look at Tony a smirk plays on my face.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I start walking inside.

"Renee Maria Stark!" I stop and shoot him a look as I keep walking Steve chuckles.

"You were the brown eyes he wouldn't stop talking about." I freeze as I turn around and eye Steve as he smirks at me.

"He wanted to find you." I hear Tony let out a muffled cry.

"No, no. I dealt with you dating the reporter now you want to date... Barnes?" I eye Tony and chuckle.

"Easy there big brother, I don't even know if he'll remember me from the 1940's, that was a long time ago." Steve grabs my arm.

"If I know Bucky, he's never forgot those brown eyes of yours. Don't you remember what I said to you earlier? What got him through all those years were those small brown eyes he Protected."

I look up at Steve my heart racing.

No now is not the time to go thinking about things.

I gently add my finishing touches to the gauntlet as I watch as Tony gets the stone all lined up in it.

"Are we ready?" I nod my head. I eyed all the stones I could hear them I could feel them. But this time this was a good feeling not an overbearing horrible feeling like last time.

"Now who does it?" Thor gets excited as I put my hand against him, he eyes me.

"Whoa you are strong." I chuckle as Bruce steps up.

"It's me I need to do it." I watch as Bruce picks it up.

"Friday lock down." I say as Friday starts locking down the room.

"I think you better suit up little sis." I roll my eyes as Tony smirks. I take a breath.

"IronHeart suit protocol." I say as hold up my hand as the gear lands on my hand.

"Oh, she's wearing the suit." I chuckle Tony had built me this suit well I helped but I never wanted to wear it. The suit forms around me as I look at Tony.

"Gotta say Orange and black is your color Sis." I smirk. Yup I went with an orange color with black and little blue highlights. I smile as I take my stance ready for whatever was about to happen.

I watch as Bruce picks it up and puts the gauntlet on a sudden power engulfs him. I start hearing things in my head as Bruce snaps his finger.

I feel a burst as something hits me. I close my eyes as a warm feeling surged through me.

 _"You did it Stone Protector."_ I hear in my head I smile as I hear a phone ring and Scott yelling.

"We really did it." I step out of my suit and smile as I see Clint pick up his phone.

"You did it Nat." I whisper. As I walk out and smile at Tony.

My thoughts go to Peter and... Bucky... Are they back? Wanda? Is she back? Sam? I start pacing wondering where they are. A dark over cast hits the building.

I look up but it was too late.

A giant explosion rings out as I go flying. Great idea to get out of my suit Renee. Great idea.

"Hey little sis. Wake up. Why did you take your suit off?" I look up at the concern look on Tony's face and smile.

"Because I thought why not." Tony pulls me up as I groan that hurt. I look up at him.

"He's here. Thanos." I eye Tony as I pull myself up.

"Well let's get this party started."

I watch as Thanos beats Tony, Thor, and Steve down. I pull myself up as Thanos goes for a killing blow.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone who isn't already down." Thanos looks at me his eyes wide.

"You... I saw the future and you shouldn't have lived. That child your destined to have cannot be born."

I stare him down well I didn't even know if that was still happening myself.

"Well as you say it's my destiny so..." Thanos comes at me as I dodge him. I focus my power on him the golden power takes control.

"Not this time Little One." He grabs my throat hard. I struggle as he squeezes harder.

"Nothing personal Little One. You have guts I like that." I focus on my hand and blow a golden beam at him he drops me as I back away. He makes a face at me as he comes at me again.

Thor's hammer fly's at him as Steve stands up. I stand by his side as we share a look.

Thanos smiles.

"As long as people like you remember my plan won't work. I will destroy this planet till the last atom." I watch as his entire army comes down. I look at Steve as I stand tall by him.

"Good day to die by a friend." I smile as I hear something in my com.

"Steve on Your Left." Steve looks as I see golden portals like my swing ring just open.

My eyes take it all in. It was everyone we lost in the snap. My heart beats fast.

"It's everyone." I whisper as everyone gathers behind us. Steve looks at me as I smile.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

I rushed around the battle helping where I could and also trying to find the ones I wanted to see. I stop as I watch the reunion between Tony and Peter. I wipe my eyes as I see them.

I was distracted by it all that I didn't see the space dog coming for me when a gun shoots him dead.

"You know Brown Eyes you should keep your eye on the target." I take a deep breath as I turn around and I'm met with those blue eyes. I smile he walks to me.

"You remembered." I whispered as Bucky cups my cheeks.

"I told you I would. How could I ever forget those brown eyes, I vowed I'd always Protect you." I stroke his face.

"Why didn't you say anything to me before?" Bucky just chuckles.

"It wasn't our time yet." He whispers. I get lost in the moment and go to kiss him.

"I could use some help." I hear Peter my eyes snap to Bucky's.

"Go I've got your back." I lean up to him and kiss his cheek.

"See you." I feel something growing inside me both my hands start to glow as I rush to save Peter.

"Pete I'm coming."

 **They did it! Everyone is back! :D**

 **Hope you all enjoy :D**


	31. Chapter 31: I Am Ironman

**Okay... I cried a lot writing this chapter...**

 **Once again Major Major Major Endgame Spoilers Read at your own risk.**

I rush to Peter and engulf in him in a big hug.

"Pete." I hold him tight as he smiles.

"You wouldn't believe what I've seen Renee!" I chuckle as he looks at me I take the gauntlet from him and hold it close.

"Come on." I stand up as I eye the army in front of me. Peter shakes and looks at me.

"How are you going to make it through that?" I take a breath as I hold the gauntlet close to my chest. I was wondering the same thing too when I hear something.

"Don't worry she's got help." I look and see Wanda and smile as Okoye, Nebula, Carol, Shuri, Hope, Pepper appear behind me. Peter just blends in with them as I chuckle.

"We've got this," I smirk as we all stand ready.

"Let's do this." We charge at Thano's army I throw the gauntlet up to Carol as I unleash everything. Wanda and I grab hands as we focus our powers together. I open my eyes and smile and hug her tight.

"I missed you." Wanda smiles as I watch as Carol dives into the van. But not before Thanos blows it up. I take a breath as I rush over there.

"You have been nothing but a pain," Thanos growls at me as He slams my body into the ground. I slip my way out of his hold and crawl to the gauntlet as he grabs me. He holds me up like I'm nothing but a rag doll. He throws me hard.

"Thank you for this." I will myself up as Carol fly's down. She takes him and I smile.

"Kick his ass Carol," I smirk but Thanos smirks at me as he puts a stone in his hand and blasts Carol out of the way. I rush to him as he puts the stone back in.

"NO!" I scream as Tony shoves into Thanos. I rush there as Thanos throws Tony I watch in horror as Thanos goes to snap his fingers again. I close my eyes waiting for the pain.

My eyes look up when I hear metal hitting metal. I hear a sound as I look over at Tony.

"NO! TONY NO YOU CAN'T! NO!" I run to him as he takes in the power of the gauntlet I cry as I Tony looks at Thanos.

"And I... I am Ironman." My eyes pour with tears as Tony snaps his fingers. I fall to my knees as everything around us turns to ash. I crawl to Tony as he looks at me.

"It should have been me." Tony just blinks as I feel my heart breaking. I feel Peter land next to me. I hug Tony tight.

"You are the best big brother," I whisper as Peter starts freaking out.

"Mr. Stark... We won! Mr. Stark... Please... Don't go..." I pull Peter in my arms as Pepper comes to him. Peter just cries in my chest as I hold him close.

"It's okay Tony... You did it. You can rest now." I hear Pepper I break down as I hold Peter tight in my arms. I feel another pair of my arms pull me and Peter tight in their embrace as I just let it out. My eyes wide as I quickly break free.

"Wait..." I rush over I lay my hands-on Tony.

"Please work..." I focus all of my power on healing Tony. Please work, please. I keep forcing it out feeling myself getting drained I don't care.

"Renee... Sweetheart, he's gone." I ignore Pepper as I force it out.

"Renee..." I look down as I see nothing. My heart cracks.

"Auntie Nee?" I hear Morgan quietly as she walks into my room. I pull her in my arms as I hold her close.

"Daddy is gone?" I hold my sob in as I nod my head.

"But never forgotten MorGo," I whisper as I hold her close. Peter walks in as Morgan's eyes him she smiles small at him.

"Daddy and Aunt Nee told me stories about you." Peter smiles as he looks at me. I hold out my arm as I hug both of them tight.

"I love you 3000." Those words still haunt me as we stand and watch the flowers take Tony's old reactor heart. Morgan holds my hand tight as does Peter.

Later as everyone mingles and reminisces about Tony, I sneak away to be alone. I sit in my usual spot, the spot I had grown to love these last five years.

"Do you care if a semi-unstable 100-year-old man joins you?" I look up as Bucky smiles at me as he sits by me. His eyes take me in they widen surprised.

"You kept my jacket?" I chuckle and nod as I go to take it off but Bucky's new Vibranium hand stops me.

"As I said Doll it looked better on you." I just stare at him as Bucky strokes my cheeks.

"I'm sorry about Tony. You guys got pretty close huh?" I look down as I fiddle with my fingers.

"He was my brother. Turns out I was the secret child of Howard and Maria Stark. That was a shock."

Bucky tenses at that as he slowly pulls his hand away from my face. I eye him as he shuffles. I sigh.

"Bucky..." he cuts me off.

"I killed your mother and father. I murdered them." I sigh as I grab his hands. I place one hand on his chest.

"Remember what I told you back in 1944?" I lay my hand on his beating heart.

"Never forget you are a hero; you are brave and strong and most importantly you have an amazing heart don't forget that," I whisper as Bucky's eyes soften as I place both hands on his cheeks.

"Renee..." I hush him as I kiss him. I feel his hands cup my hips as he pulls me in his lap. I kiss him deeply as I run my fingers through his hair. So soft how does he do that? I feel Bucky's hands roam all around my body. I catch my breath as we break apart. I stare up in his eyes as I smile at him.

"Told you I'd see you soon." Bucky chuckles as he holds me close in his arms.

"So, what now?" I whisper as Bucky kisses my head.

"Whatever you want Renee." I smile as I lay my head on his chest.

"Auntie Nee?" I look over and see Morgan she was wiping her eyes as she runs to me. I hold open my arms as she runs into them. I hold her close.

"I miss daddy." I kiss her head Morgan's eyes peak up at Bucky she looks at his arm and makes a face.

"Bucky!" She looks at him as Bucky just smiles at her. Morgan peaks at him.

"Auntie Nee and daddy told me stories about you! You knew my grandpa! Daddy told me all about all you did for our country. You saved my Auntie Nee you are my hero."

I watch as Bucky melts as Morgan smiles at him.

"I have a doll of you that Auntie Nee and daddy made me!" Bucky eyes me as I smile. Morgan moves around me and wraps her arms around Bucky's neck.

"Thank you, Uncle Bucky, for Protecting Auntie Nee." She whispers I watch as Bucky's face turns red. I chuckle. Watching Morgan and Bucky.

Steve pulls Bucky and me aside later on that day.

"I'm going to return the stones to their rightful times." I nod my head as Steve looks at Bucky and then at me.

"I'd like to stay in the 1940s and get to live my life with Peggy... I want to do this." I smile and nod my head as Steve looks at Bucky.

"Buck why don't you come with me? We could finally go back to our own time."

My heart falls hearing that. I clear my voice as I stand up.

"If you excuse me, I got to tend to other things." I walk off ignoring the look Bucky gives me as I walk into the house.

I close my eyes the punches keep coming right? I wish Bucky would stay I wanted him to stay with me.

But I wouldn't be selfish. Bucky deserved to be happy and he deserved to go back to his own time. I sighed as I stare at the wall.

But deep down I wanted him to stay. I wanted him to stay because he wanted to stay with me.

I sigh as I walk further into the house.

I found you Bucky... Only to lose you yet again.

 **Oh no... With Losing Tony and now maybe losing Bucky too is Renee going to sink back to her depression?**

 **Let me know what you think :D**


	32. Chapter 32: All This Time

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)**

Bucky had tried talking to me, but I kept ignoring him. I didn't want to hear him say he was leaving. Rocket was being quiet as we sit outside watching the lake. I could hear Morgan and Peter laughing I smile as I stare out into the lake. Rocket looks up at me.

"How are you holding up?" I look down at him and rub his head and smile.

"I'm doing surprising okay. Hearing that laughter makes me feel good." Rocket nods as I take a breath, I was feeling good. I was feeling better.

"What are your plans now?" I think for a moment I wasn't sure either I pick up a rock and skip it on the lake.

"Undecided." I hear the sound of the leaves rustling as I look up and see Bucky staring at me. I sigh of course he'd find me.

"So how much for the arm now?" I hold in a chuckle as Rocket looks at Bucky. I hid my smile as Bucky eyes us.

"I'm kidding man. So, your Bucky huh? Thanks for that save you know when you picked me up." I finally laugh at that.

"Yeah and your Rocket the Raccoon." Rocket smiles.

"Finally! I'm not a stupid rabbit like Thor calls me." I smile as Rocket huffs. Rocket's eyes get serious for a moment as he looks at Bucky.

"You looked after Groot when you guys came back. Groot told me you helped him, he said he was scared, and you were nice to him." I smile of course Bucky was.

Bucky just smiles.

"It was nothing he's just a kid couldn't leave him being scared." I smile at that. I hear the laughs and screams as Morgan did something.

"Auntie Nee! Butterflies." I roll my eyes and swirl my fingers around as I send the butterflies after her.

Rocket turns back to me and eyes me and then eyes Bucky.

"Is something going on between you two?" I don't meet Bucky's or Rocket's eyes. Rocket smirks as he eyes us.

"Oh, there is. Good, I didn't like Eddie. I liked Venom he was a good guy for you but not Eddie I didn't like him. Selfish man if you ask me." I eye Rocket funny as he looks at me and nods his head.

"Anyway... Renee since your undecided on what you're doing now... Why don't you come to join us? Be a Guardian of The Freaking Galaxy with us. We'd love to have you. Thor's coming with us plus I know Nebula would be happy if you came."

I feel those steel blue eyes on me as I take a breath. Rocket catches my eyes and Buckys.

"While I'd love to be a Guardian of The Galaxy, I can't leave Rocket. Peter needs me, Morgan needs me, and I can't leave them." Rocket looks at Bucky and smirks.

"He needs you too." Rocket points to Bucky as our eyes finally meet. Rocket whispers in my ear.

"Can you talk him into giving me that arm?" I laugh as Rocket leaves us alone. I take a breath as Bucky sits by me.

"You know you could go if you wanted." I look at him as I fiddle with my hands, I swirl my fingers around as little gold sparks pop out.

"Yeah, I know. I don't want to." I let out little golden orbs and just let them land on the lake. I watch them float.

"Your power is beautiful." I smile at his words as I just sigh.

"So, when are you and Steve leaving?" I ask not wanting to know or honestly care.

"Steve is leaving in a few days." I just nod my head standing up not caring.

"Well, I hope you two have a good safe trip back." I stand up as Bucky grabs me and pulls me into his arms.

"I said Steve was leaving. I never said I was." My heart stops as his blue eyes stare in my brown eyes. My eyes take in his eyes. There was a tiny hint of green in them.

"Why would I leave? What is there for me?" I hold in my breath as he cups my cheeks.

"But Steve..." Bucky hushes me as he kisses me deeply. Oh, his lips... I close my eyes wanting more.

"Steve will be fine. Besides my life is here now. My girl is here." My eyes open as he smiles at me. I feel my heart beating fast.

"My biggest worry when we came back was hearing it was five years later, I was so worried you were going to be married to that guy Steve told me about. I knew I missed my chance and it wasn't even my fault. I was shocked but relieved that you weren't married. When Steve told me, you had met someone, and things were serious I won't lie I was jealous and sad. But I shouldn't have been. It wasn't like you and I were anything plus I wasn't a good man, I wasn't stable I wouldn't have been good for you. I was so jealous that some guy got to be with you though. I bucked a lot of hay that day."

My eyes were wide at him. Bucky has liked me that long? I eye him.

"How long have you had feelings for me?" Bucky makes a face as he leans back.

"Well since 1945 Doll." He smirks at me I slap his shoulder. Bucky smiles at me as I eye him.

"When you were six your big brown eyes stared into me something made me remember them, I couldn't hurt you, so I didn't. I vowed to Protect You always, but something kept telling me I've said that to you before. Then we met again, and you had grown so beautiful you weren't little anymore. You took my breath away. You were so brave trying to save me. Things started to come back to me. Those big brown eyes."

I eye him as Bucky sighs.

"Then you found me in Romania, and I was once again just captive by your eyes and how you sought me out. But I was convinced you were Steve's girl so I didn't want to say anything... Plus why would you want me? Then everything happened and then I was in Wakanda. I finally had a clear image of you, I met you in 1945 how I don't know but it was you. I thought about you every day wondering how you were if you were okay. Steve would give me updates on you saying you were good, saying you met some guy and it was pretty serious. Then said you joined his underground group for a while. He said you did great. I liked it when he updated me on you. I kept waiting for the day he'd say you were getting married to that guy. I asked Steve to look after you, keep you safe for me."

My heart just aches and hurts for Bucky. He's liked me all this time. I stare up into his eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bucky just smiles as he strokes my cheeks.

"Would it have made a difference? What you'd go on the run with me? Wait for me to wake up? Or wait till I accidentally hurt you?" I just stare at him.

"Who knows Bucky, but you've held onto your feelings all this time. Why didn't you just tell me? Bucky..." He just smiles as he kisses my nose.

"Steve said you were so happy and in love why ruin that for you? Besides when I saw you again in Wakanda and you hugged me it was so hard not to kiss you. But I stayed strong. My heart ached when I saw that purple asshole hurt you, I was rushing as fast I could but then he snapped his fingers. I heard you screaming your screams were like knives in my heart I was trying to find you when I suddenly started to..." I cut him off as I kiss him and kiss him over and over again.

"No more Bucky. No more. You're here now." I whisper. Bucky holds me tight as I kiss him again.

"So, you and that guy are over? Why on earth would he ever let you go?" I sigh as I lay my head on Bucky's chest as he holds me close.

"It's my fault. I didn't take the snap very well... I become depressed and cut myself out of everything. I stopped living. Eddie wanted to move on, wanted a life with me. But I couldn't see having a life without Peter, Wanda, Sam... You." I whisper as I feel my eyes water.

"Eddie wanted to get married, wanted a baby and I couldn't I was barely holding on there was no way my body could have carried a baby I was not in a good mental state to have a child. I couldn't sleep... I didn't think taking all those sleeping pills would do anything cause of the Super Soldier serum... I took the whole bottle and woke up in the hospital with my stomach pumped... Tony found me... After that Steve and Tony put me a group home... Eddie said he couldn't do it see me in such a state, so we broke up. I don't blame him he deserved to have life be with someone who wasn't crazy who wasn't depressed."

Bucky's hold on me tightens as he just buries himself in my body.

"No, how dare he leave you when you needed him. How dare he say he couldn't handle seeing you in that state. No matter how bad it gets you to stay if you love them you don't abandon them because it gets rough. Renee, I would have never left you; I don't care how much you pushed him away he should have never left you."

I just stare in Bucky's eyes they were angry. I just smile and stroke his face.

"It's in the past Bucky. He's moved on and it's high time I finally moved on with mine. Everyone is back... Minus two very important people... But they sacrificed everything so we could bring you all back. I won't let that sacrifice go to waste. I won't waste my life again."

I feel Bucky holds me tight. As he kisses my head and holds me close

"Can I stay by your side and be with you. Whatever you want me as a friend or a lover?" I close my eyes as I feel his lips on me, he whispers in my ear sending chills down my spine.

"Позволь мне полюбить тебя, кукла. Я всегда буду защищать тебя."

 **Oh :) what will she say :)**

 **Enjoy :D**


	33. Chapter 33: Story Time

**hope everyone enjoys this nice little update. :D**

I was getting Morgan ready for bed Pepper was swarmed with paperwork and such so I, of course, offered to be with Morgan so Pepper could get what she needed down. I hear a knock as I look up and see Bucky.

"Hey." He smiles at me as I wait for Morgan to say she's down her bath.

"Hey." He walks in and looks around Morgan's room I smile.

"She's got a cute room." I smile and nod my head as Bucky looks at her things. I chuckle seeing Bucky the Winter Soldier in a pink girl's room. Bucky smiles at the photos.

"You look so happy." I smile as I see the photo Bucky holds.

"Morgan's first birthday." I smile at the photo.

"She's the whole reason I was finally pulled out of my hole." I sigh wondering what my life would have been like had this snap never happened.

"You'd be a good mom." I look up at Bucky and smile at that.

"I... I'm supposed to have a child well I don't know anymore. Thanos was pretty scared of the idea of me having her. She's going to be powerful from what I hear." I just sigh as I sit on the bed.

"Well if she's anything like you of course." I blush at his words.

"What about you ever want kids?" Bucky looks at me.

"I did at one point. I wanted a wife and kids. But now I don't know... Would I even be a good dad? Could I even raise a kid? Hydra did terrible things to me." My heart jumps at his words I reach over and grab his hand.

"Bucky... That isn't you anymore. You get this amazing second chance at your life. Live it how you see fit." I smile as I kiss his head. He holds my hand as we stare in each other's eyes.

"Auntie Nee! I'm done." I look up and smile.

"Coming."

I get Morgan ready and dry her off.

"I'm puny." She giggles. I laugh and get her in her PJ's. Morgan takes my hand as we walk to her bedroom.

She smiles big seeing Bucky.

"Uncle Bucky!" She runs to him and hugs his legs. Bucky looks caught off guard but peaks down at Morgan.

"Hi there Morgan." She smiles up at him.

"Hi." She giggles. I smile as Morgan crawls into her bed. She grabs one of her many bears and hands it to Bucky.

"Auntie Nee helped me make it." Bucky takes the bear and just eyes it he smiles as he looks it over.

"Oh, did she now? Why would you want a bear like this?" Morgan just eyes him.

"Cause you Protected and saved Auntie Nee. You are the best." I smile as Bucky hands her the bear back.

I tuck her in as Morgan looks at Bucky.

"Uncle Bucky? Would you tell me a story?" Bucky stops as I smile, he clears his voice.

"Ah, sure what kind of story?" Morgan smiles at him.

"One about you back in the day." Bucky just smiles I watch him as he sits by her.

"How about I tell you the story of how I saved your Aunt Nee?" Morgan's eyes light up.

"YES!" she squeals. I chuckle as Bucky smiles.

"Your Aunt Nee was no bigger than you. Hydra the bad people wanted to hurt your Auntie Nee. They asked The Winter Soldier to bring her in." Bucky uses the bear as he makes a sound as he walks him in.

I laugh watching the scene. Morgan giggles as Bucky talks like he's the bear.

"The Soldier found the scared little girl. Big brown eyes that cut deep in his soul. The Soldier didn't care about orders he had to Protect the little girl." Morgan's eyes wide as Bucky swings the bear all around.

"What happened next?" Bucky smiles.

"The Soldier waited until help arrived. He made a promise he'd Protect her always. And he did until he had to leave her when she was 10." Morgan frowns as Bucky smiles.

"But they'd find each other again. But this time the brown eyes were the one Protecting him. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. She wanted to Protect him and keep him safe now."

Morgan looks at me and smiles.

"Now what happens next?" Bucky smiles.

"Who knows Morgan it's still being written." Morgan smiles as Bucky kisses her head. She cuddles her bear close.

I slowly shut my door as Bucky sits on it eyeing me. I take a breath as I walk towards him.

"Answer to your question. That tonight proves and shows me you'd be an amazing dad." Bucky smiles as he pulls me into him. I rest on my head on his shoulder.

"She's a great kid." I smile as I look up at Bucky. I feel his eyes on me as he leans in and kisses me. His hands trail and touch me everywhere. I look at him as I crawl in his lap and start kissing him deeply. Bucky tangles his hands in my hair. I feel Bucky's lips on my neck and everywhere I let out a moan as he sucks on my neck.

"Bucky." I whimper as I feel his hand grip my hip and flip me on the bed.

Oh, hello what is this? I look up as Bucky stares at me as if he's admiring me.

"God, you are so beautiful Doll." He whispers as he crawls on me and kisses me, I lay my head back as I feel his fingers trace and dance around my body and skin. I gasp when I feel his fingers gently rub across my panties. I moan as Bucky smirks.

"Does that feel good Doll?" I nod as Bucky smirks at me as he does it again. I grind my hips on his fingers as Bucky just watches me.

"I want you in..." I was cut off by Bucky slamming his lips hard on me as I feel a wave wash over me.

I look up in those steel blue eyes and hold my breath as Bucky slowly rids himself of clothes. My eyes go to his body, I could feel myself getting more excited. Bucky smirks as he gently rips my clothes from me. I eye him as he kisses every inch every part of my body. I close my eyes as I arch into him begging for more. Bucky kisses my ear and sucks below my earlobe.

"My little fireball." I chuckle as Bucky stares deep in my eyes his hands run over my face. I grab him getting him near me.

"Bucky..." I plead as Bucky just kisses me deeply.

"You are so beautiful.' I close my eyes feeling his thrusts inside. I bury my nails deep in his back as Bucky thrusts deep inside me.

"Bucky..." My eyes roll back in my head as arch my hips up to meet him. I hold on for dear life not wanting this to end.

Bucky stares at me and smiles as I lay there catching my breath.

"God, you are beautiful." I look over and smile as Bucky kisses me again. He pulls me close as I lay my head on his chest.

"Not bad for a 100-year-old man," I smirk as Bucky pins me down and crawls back on me.

"Oh, is someone ready for round two?" I feel his teeth and lips on my ear. I just nod as Bucky smirks.

"I was born ready," I smirk as Bucky gives me that look that sends me out of control.

 **Well well... They finally played hide the Zucchini. hehe**

 **Hope everyone enjoys :D**


	34. Chapter 34: Healing

**Bucky's POV**

I smile as Renee slept. I stroke her face, god she was beautiful beyond words. I kiss her head as I get up. I put some clothes on and just look over at her. I wasn't sure how I managed to ever be with her, but I didn't want to screw it up. I've been well... I've been in love with her for a long time. She wasn't even alive when I was in love with her.

I quietly leave Renee's room as I head out to get some air. I take a breath as my mind races.

"So, you're really staying?" I look up at Steve. I nod my head.

"I got purpose here." Steve studies me.

"I can't believe this whole time that brown eyed girl you wouldn't shut up about was Renee. This whole time Bucky." I just smile

"Well I knew this whole time. I'd never forget those eyes. She broke my spell and I saved her that night." Steve eyes me.

"Then that means anytime you asked about Renee and I told you about her..." I just nod my head Steve makes a face.

"Buck... I... I'm so sorry you listened to me tell you about her boyfriend and how serious they were... Why didn't you say anything?" I shrug as I look out into the darkness.

"It wouldn't have made a difference. She was happy and you said he was a good guy. I just wanted her Protected and happy." Steve sighs as he sits by me.

"When we love a woman, we love with our entire being don't we? I always thought maybe you had some feelings for her, but I never knew it was so deep. The moment she came back with your jacket it all made sense." I look up at Steve as he smiles.

"Yeah Buddy that just happened not that long ago. You should have seen Tony's face." I tense at his words Steve frowns but pats my shoulder.

"He forgave you a long time ago. Renee telling him what you did for her, plus I think deep down Tony knew it wasn't your fault. He was always just dramatic." I smile at that.

"Do you think she is really over that guy you told me about?" I take a breath as Steve looks at me.

"I think she'll always love him you know. He was a big part of her life a huge part of it. But I think she realized that the girl who loved him before all this happened just didn't exist anymore. Her guilt and pain were so powerful, and it changed her. She blamed herself so much for all of you dying that it was her fault. She went into a deep depression, honestly, I was scared we would lose her too Buck it was scary seeing someone who has always been so strong so carefree just became nothing. It scared me it scared Tony. It was a mess Buck."

I look down at that hating that she suffered so much.

"Well we are here now, and I won't let her go back to place." I whisper as Steve squeezes my shoulder.

"Good don't let her go Bucky. Hold onto her." I look at Steve my eyes blazing.

"I've loved her for over 80 years I'm never letting her go." Steve chuckles as he nods his head.

"It's time for me to get my girl now." He whispers to me. I smile and nod my head at Steve.

"Go get her Steve."

 **Renee's POV**

I help Bruce with the setup I look over as Sam, Bucky and Steve have their moment. I just help Bruce out as Steve motions for me. I take a breath and walk over to him.

"Take care of him okay." I nod my head and smile as Steve, and I hug.

"Live and be happy Steve." I whisper as Steve looks at me and smiles.

"You too Renee. You deserve to be happy." I smile at that as Steve takes his spot.

I take Bucky's hand as we stand together. Bucky looks at me as I smile up at him. I squeeze his hand as Steve vanishes.

"And returning in 3...2...1." Bruce frowns as Bucky and I share a look and smile.

"He blew past his time." Sam starts freaking out.

"Get him back!" I watch as Bucky looks out.

"Sam." Bucky says as I watch his eye sight. I smile as I watch Bucky and Sam walk over there.

Peter was still depressed as was I. Morgan was getting happier every day. I feel Bucky's eyes on me as Morgan looks at me.

"Auntie Nee?" I looked up at her.

"What's up MorGo?" Morgan crawls in my lap.

"Can we go see Wakanda? Uncle Bucky was saying it's peaceful and nice there." I eye her as Bucky hides his smirk.

"Oh, did he now?" Morgan giggles at me. I smile and

"You know Morgan I think that's a great idea," I whisper. I look up at Bucky and smile at him.

Walking back into Wakanda again made me feel a little happier inside. Morgan was right for some reason being here made me feel at peace. I feel Bucky slip his hand into mine. I smile as I lean against him.

"How are you feeling?" I smile and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Better," I whisper. I watch as Shuri drags Peter away. I chuckle he needed that too.

"Come on Uncle Happy and Aunt May." I laugh watching Morgan drag them. I feel Bucky stare at me as I look up at him.

"I want to take you to my place." I nod my head as I let Bucky lead the way.

I take in Bucky's place it was beautiful the view the peacefulness of it. I smile.

"This is beautiful," I whisper as Bucky cups my cheeks and stares in my eyes. I wrap my arms around him and just hold onto him tight.

"Thank you, Bucky." I feel my eyes water as he holds me close.

"Hey, don't cry. Doll." He kisses my head as I just cry in his arms. He holds me tight.

"Just let it all out. This place helped me, and I know it will help you." I just bury my head in his chest and cry.

I feel him lift me up as he carries me inside his hut as he lays me down and crawls on the bed with me. I snuggle deep in his arms.

"Just let it all out, Renee... I'm not leaving I'm not going anywhere." I feel his lips on my head as I just cry.

I hold onto him tight.

"Thank you, Bucky, for making me feel Protected," I whispered.

I woke up alone I looked around as I grab a shawl or whatever it's called here and wrap myself up in it. I walk outside I see Bucky standing there looking out into the lake. I walk over to him.

"It's really beautiful at night." Bucky smiles as he kisses my hands. He pulls me close.

"I'm glad you're awake. I wanted you to see this." I smile as Bucky has me sit with him. He pulls me close.

"Look up." My eyes look up as I take in the beautiful sky. I was captivated and couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

"O my Bucky this is beautiful," I whisper Bucky kisses my head as I snuggle close in his arms. I honestly never wanted to leave his arms.

"Bucky? This really means a lot to me." I whisper as Bucky tightens his arms around me.

"Whatever you need Doll I'll be here. I'm not leaving."

I smile as I listen to the night sounds of Wakanda as well as the beating heart of Bucky.

 **They are stealing my heart :) I love Renee & Bucky. **

**Hope everyone else enjoys this :)**


	35. Chapter 35: Bast

**Excited for this chapter :D :D enjoy this!**

 **I hope everyone has been enjoying the new chapters :)**

 _I walk around some strange place. It was beautiful and peaceful wherever I was. I look around a giant tree sit in front of me with a panther watching me. I look up and admire the purple sky it was so beautiful and breath taking. I watch as the panther jumps from the tree and walks to me. I watch it as it eyes me._

 _"Hello." I whisper as the panther slowly turns into a woman, she smiles at me and eyes me._

 _"Hello Renee, I'm Bast The Panther Goddess. I'm glad you have returned here. I need your help." I eye her as she takes my hands._

 _"You have a beautiful power. A power that can help heal what we need." She holds out a beautiful purple herb._

 _"Your power can bring it back. Please heal the Heart Shaped Herb. Please all I ask of you."_

 _I watch as she pleads with me. I hold her hands back and smile._

 _"Of course, I'll do whatever I can to help." She smiles and cups my cheeks and stares in my eyes. Her hands go to my stomach as she smiles big._

 _"Your Child will be beautiful and strong. I can't wait to watch over her. I consider all who stay and love my Wakanda my children. I will always watch over them." She smiles big as she lays her hand on my stomach._

 _"She will be beautiful; I cannot wait for her to be born."_

 _I just stare at the Panther Goddess. She kisses my head and smiles big at me._

 _"Now wake up my child. Tell King T'Challa what I've asked of you." She smiles as she stares at me._

 _"Thank you, Renee, my child." She whispers._

I wake up and stop as group of kids are staring wide eyed at me. I slowly set up as they smile and look at me.

"Hi." I whisper the kids all giggle and rush out leaving me just sitting there. I smile and shake my head as I slowly get up. I walk out of Bucky's hut and look around. I smile seeing the kids run around smiling and giggling at me.

My eyes stop seeing Bucky buck hay. I watch him as my eyes zone in and stare at him. Those muscles my god. I just watch, he could do this with just one hand. I stare at him trying not to drool.

"He's The White Wolf. He'll Protect Wakanda too." I look down as one of the kids smiles at me. Taking my hand. I smile and let her.

"Are you his mate? White Wolf needs a beautiful strong mate." I chuckle as the child leads me around the little place around Bucky's hut.

"I would like to say yes. But I don't know really." The child smiles at me as she stops me in front of the goats. I smile and kneel down as goats and baby goats come to me. I rub their heads as one of the baby goats crawls in my lap. I smile and hold the baby goat close.

"You have a kind spirit." I look up as the child sits by me and smiles.

"Goats sense good. Goats like you." I smile and enjoy this. Wakanda was peaceful and everything I needed right now.

"What is your name? I'm Renee." The child beams up at me.

"Saada," I smile at her name it was beautiful.

"That's a beautiful name." She smiles at me as we sit and enjoy the goats.

I sit back on the bed in Bucky's hut when he comes inside.

"Sorry I was helping the farmers." I look up and smile.

"That's okay. I enjoyed the goats and met a great little girl named Saada." Bucky smiles as he sits by me.

"The kids love to be around me. It surprised me honestly, but they liked me for some odd reason They also did my hair for me." Bucky chuckles as I smile and lay my head on his chest.

"Because kids can sense the good in people. The kids know you're a good man Bucky. Look at how Morgan takes to you. You have a good heart Bucky. Don't forget that."

Bucky turns to me and cups my cheeks he leans in and kisses me deeply. I wrap my arms around his neck as he lays me down on the bed.

"I don't deserve you Renee. I don't deserve something so pure, so beautiful." I put my finger on his lips.

"You deserve happiness and love Bucky. Let yourself have that."

Bucky smiles as his hands go to the wrap I'm wearing as he slowly unties it. I watch as his eyes take in my body. I feel his hand and fingers trace my body. His hands both of them gently cup my breasts as he leans in and kisses them. I close my eyes as I feel his mouth and tongue trace my breasts. I arch into him as Bucky's flesh hand snakes down. My eyes pop open when I feel him pump his fingers in and out.

"Bucky..." I close my eyes arching into him and moaning as he pumps his fingers and keeps licking and sucking my breasts. I tangle my fingers in his hair and arch into him. I clinch my hands hard in his hair.

"Oh Doll... the things you do." I moan as I feel his tongue trail down my body. I feel his lips back on mine as I close my eyes.

"Bucky... Please... I..." I feel his fingers pump harder and faster as I clinch my hands in his hair.

"Bucky..." I moan as I feel his lips on my earlobe.

"You ready for me Doll? I'm ready for you." I hear him whisper in my ear. I feel everything on my body heat up.

"Yes, I'm always ready for you Bucky." I whisper. Bucky smirks at me as he kisses me once more.

"Then who am I to make you wait Doll?" he whispers as I feel him position himself at my entrance as he enters me.

I dig my nails in his back as he slowly thrust in me. I move my hips to meet him.

"Making love to you my Doll. My Renee." I flatter my eyes open as our eyes lock onto each other.

This was love making. Sweet but full of passion. I cup his cheeks as he stares into my eyes as he makes love to me.

I never knew I could feel this. I was feeling something I've never felt before.

I was curled on Bucky's chest listening to his heart beat as his lips trailed my forehead. I smile as I look up at his eyes.

"Bucky? I had a dream well maybe a vision... It was a panther but then the Panther turned into a woman. She told me her name was Bast and she was the Panther Goddess. She said Wakanda needed my help to fix the heart shaped purple herb."

Bucky looks at me as he studies my face.

"What was it like the dream?" I smile as I trace his wrist.

"It was purple and beautiful." Bucky gently gathers me up in his arms and pulls me close.

"We'll talk to T'Challa later." He whispers. I smile and snuggle deep in his arms.

T'Challa and Shuri eye me as I tell them about the dream I had.

"Am I crazy?" I ask as Shuri chuckles she shakes her head.

"No, sometimes we are gifted things for a reason. If Bast asked you of this then we need to see what it is she believes you can do." I nod my head as Shuri takes my hand.

"Come along." Bucky and T'Challa walk behind us as Shuri leads us into a burnt down place.

"This was where we kept and tended to our Heart Shaped Purple Herb. Before our cousin burnt it all down."

I look around and feel sad at the destruction.

"How can you fix it Renee?" I look at Shuri as I look around. I wasn't sure either I feel something start to swirl inside me. I look at my hands as the golden power starts to pulse out.

I take a breath as I kneel down.

"Here goes nothing." I whisper as I lay my hands down on the burnt areas and watch as my golden power flows out of me as it starts to heal and fix the burnt Heart Shaped Purple Herb.

The whole room becomes filled with a bright golden light as my power fixes and heals it all.

I start to feel weak; my power was on overload as I feel my body start to give out.

 _"You've done my well my child. Rest now."_ I hear her whisper.

My eyes meet Bucky's as I my body shuts down. My eyes roll back inside my head as I pass out.

 _"Thank You My Child. Thank You Renee. You will be Protected. Rest now."_

 _ **Well what was that all about? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :)**_


	36. Chapter 36: Tempting The Wolf

**it of a warning in this chapter.. Deals with talk of abuse mentions abuse. Sorry**? ﾟﾘﾭ

 **Thank you for reading.**

 _ **-1997-**_

"RENEE! WHERE ARE YOU. YOU LITTLE SHITS! I HATE YOU KIDS!"

I hid under my little bed as I heard my Foster Dad screaming for me. I shook as he screamed.

"RENEE! YOU BROKE THE LAMP! I KNOW YOU DID THE OTHER KIDS SAID YOU DID! NOW WHERE ARE YOU? TIME TO BE PUNISHED!"

I shake I was scared. I held in my cries, but a quiet sob slipped out.

"I HEAR YOU!" I see his footsteps approaching my bed I close my eyes as I wait for him to grab me.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" I hear my Foster dad yell as I hear him start to plead.

"NO! NO PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME." I hear my Foster dad yell and cry. I then hear some strange language being spoken.

"Вы собирались сделать больно маленькой девочке. Почему я не должен причинить тебе боль? Ты не мужчина, причиняющий боль маленькой девочке. Или любой из этих детей в этом отношении."

"Please... I don't under stand you. We don't have much money, but I can offer you one of the kids how does that sound?"

I feel my body just run cold at my foster dad's words. He was supposed to love us and take care of us. He was so kind the first day to me, then a few days later the switch flipped, and he became mean and cruel.

"You are a disgrace and sick." I hear the voice growl. My Foster dad let's out a cry I hear a loud thump as I see his feet on the ground.

I see a metal hand reach out for me.

"It's okay brown eyes." I know that voice. I slowly peak up from under the bed and stop seeing him.

"Bucky!" I smile as I wrap my arms around him.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. How long has he been hurting you and the other kids?" I look up at Bucky and hold up 5 fingers. Bucky just growls as he picks me up.

"He'll never hurt you again." I smile up at Bucky and hug him tight.

"Take me with you." I whisper. I feel Bucky tense as he looks at me with sad eyes.

"I can't Renee. It's not safe. But I have faith that maybe someday I'll take you away from all of this." I smile at him.

"Thank you Bucky for Protecting me." I smile as Bucky just kisses my head.

"No thank you Brown eyes." I giggle at him

 **Bucky's POV**

I sit with Renee as T'Challa lays a hand on my shoulder.

"She's fine Bucky. Shuri said she just over used her power." I just stare at her sleeping form.

"But still..." T'Challa just smiles at me as studies me.

"You once said Wakanda brought you peace. But watching you and the way you are with her, perhaps it's not Wakanda but her that brings you peace." I look up at him as he smiles at me.

"That she does. Why I wanted to bring her I felt Wakanda would help her." T'Challa smiles.

"We are grateful she came. She has helped us greatly." I smile at his words.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" I look up as a panicked Happy Hogan rushes in. His eyes land on me.

"Okay Tin Man what happened?" I take a breath as T'Challa steps up.

"Ms. Stark was helping us. She was able to heal our Heart Shaped Herb. It drained a lot of her power." Happy just eyes T'Challa as Peter and Morgan come in.

"It's okay Uncle Happy, I've seen Auntie Nee do it before."

Everyone turns and eyes Morgan as I watch her take ahold of Renee's hand. A beautiful golden power shoots out of Morgan and into Renee. My eyes wide.

Renee's eyes flatter open as Morgan smiles.

"Auntie Nee." Renee smiles.

"Thank you, Morgan." Morgan crawls into Renee's arms as I just smile glad Renee was okay.

Happy takes a breath as I notice tears in his eyes.

"Renee... Please... Don't scare me... I can't lose you too." His voice cracks as it hits me. I place my hand on his shoulder.

"I promise you Happy, I'll Protect her always." My eyes lock on his as Happy nods his head.

"From everything Renee has told me you've Protected her most of her life." My eyes look over as Renee's eyes meet mine. I get lost in those brown eyes of hers.

 **Renee's POV**

I was loving Wakanda everything here was just so amazing. I honestly could see myself staying here a while. Bucky had been keeping a watchful eye on me since my little pass out episode as well as Happy.

"I'm not glass I won't break." I whisper to Bucky. He stops and eyes me.

"I know... I..." I smile as I take both of his hands. I trace his Vibranium arm and smile. I love the little orange details on it.

"Wow, I never noticed these." I smile as Bucky just stares at me.

"I remember when you drew a flower on my old one." I stop my eyes widen at him as memories start to hit me again.

"You were six I wouldn't expect you to remember." I look up at Bucky as that dream I had starts to replay in my head.

"Bucky... I know you watched over me till I was 10 and then they put you in Cryo again... But... Did you save me from my abusive Foster dad? Did you? I'm remembering it."

I watch as Bucky's eyes look at me. His Vibranium hand squeezes my hand. I smile up at him.

"I hadn't been able to check in on you. They had sent me away on a mission... It had been a week at least maybe longer. You weren't at that group home anymore. So, I used my spy skills and found your file. When I came to the house you were staying at, I heard that man yelling for you and The Winter Soldier took over."

I look up at Bucky as he lays his head on my shoulder. I run my fingers through his hair.

"I made a call after I had taken care of him and the social lady came and that's when you all told her what had happened, and you guys were taken elsewhere."

"Why I didn't I remember it till now?" Bucky sets up and looks at me.

"You were six Renee. That's a terrible memory I wouldn't want you remembering... But Wakanda... Wakanda has a way of making memories you've long buried start to come back." I look up at Bucky.

"I knew he was bad man that's why we got taken away... But you... You Protected me." Bucky just takes a deep breath.

"Not good enough." I sigh as I crawl in his lap. I snuggle deep in his body.

"I'm alive and breathing. It was enough. When I had to say goodbye to you for good, I was so sad. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. I was scared I wouldn't have my Protector anymore. But it was like fate was watching out for me because I got adopted soon after you had to leave by Aunt May, Uncle Ben and Peter."

Bucky smiles as he holds me tight.

"They erased my memories of you. I didn't remember you. But always in the back of my mind buried deep a voice would say _"These big brown eyes that I just want to Protect Forever."_ I'd hear those words a lot... That night I was ordered to bring you in... When your big brown eyes met me, everything hit me again. You were a child, but it was the same eyes, I couldn't hurt you. I could never hurt you. I know I did once..." I hush him by kissing his lips.

"But you stopped the moment you saw my eyes." I whisper. I feel Bucky just bury his head in my chest. I feel his body shake.

"I never want to hurt you Renee... I wish I could be that young soldier again the one you met in 1944 but I know I'll never be him again. But like him I promise to always Protect you, to keep you safe, to love and cherish you always."

My heart stops as I spin my body so I can stare in those eyes. I hold his cheeks in my hands and just rest my head against his forehead.

"I fell for you Bucky. I fell for your soul Bucky. it doesn't matter the year. I just want you Bucky."

I feel his lips on me as I gently push him back. The night was beautiful, and the sky was perfect.

I straddle Bucky as I lean down and kiss him.

"My turn to show you how much you mean to me." I whisper as Bucky props himself on his elbows and watches me. I smirk as I run my fingers down his body.

"I've wanted to ride these thighs for a while now." I whisper in his ear causing Bucky to thrust up into me. I smirk as I kiss him.

"Someone is ready." I tease as Bucky growls.

"If you don't stop the teasing, I'll flip you over myself and show you just how ready I am." He growls again. I smirk.

"As entertaining as that sounds, I think I could take you." Bucky smirks at me as his hands grip my hips. He squeezes them as I start grinding myself on him.

"Oh Doll... Don't tempt the wolf." He growls. I eye him and smile.

"Maybe I like tempting the wolf." I whisper.

 **Hope everyone enjoyed :)**


End file.
